


Lost and Found

by ARtheBard



Series: Lost & Found [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Girl Penis Anya, Girl Penis Lexa, Omega Clarke, mention of past rape, rape is NOT shown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 72,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARtheBard/pseuds/ARtheBard
Summary: Clarke and Anya escape the mountain and the Sky Girl knows the only way to save her friends is to ally with the enemy. But can 2 such different cultures learn to trust each other enough to save everyone? Together, Clarke and Lexa must lead their people into this tense alliance or no one will live to bring down the Mountain Men.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the ABO dynamics world. This series just lends itself so well to this genre I had to give it a try. This is part 1 of a trilogy I have working in my head that will lead up to Season 5. Who knows? It could end up going longer depending on what they toss us next season. Hope y'all enjoy it!
> 
> P.S. For those not familiar with my writing, I finish the stories completely before I start posting. So, if you have suggestions, know you may not see them this time but I do take notes to see if they might fit in next time around. Or sometimes you'll be spot on with my thinking and I will chuckle as the suggestion has been done and can't wait to see if meets your imagining! Finishing the story before posting helps me with continuity issues and allows me to post nightly (unless life interferes!).

The two women stare at each other by the light of the Ark. They are exhausted, barely staying on their feet. They are covered head to toe in mud, blood, and sweat. One is a warrior by birth, trained to wield a sword from the time she could walk. The other is a warrior by necessity, having learned that weakness is death in this newfound arboreal paradise. Who would have believed that the great hope for salvation is actually a potential death sentence?

Clarke pulls her dagger and cuts the bonds holding Anya’s hands together. “I’m letting you go. I’m not weak but I’m not like you. Our only chance against Mt Weather is if we fight together. To beat them we’ll need our technology and your knowledge of this world. I know my people will help. The question is: will yours?”

The warrior’s brown eyes are hard, scanning the other woman’s face for any sign of deceit. The blue eyes staring back are filled with desperation...and truth.

Anya weighs this idea over carefully. Would she be branded a traitor if she even suggests this branwada’s idea? Or will her commander...her mate...see the benefit of teaming up together with these goufa’s?

“The Commander was my second,” she states the half-truth. “I can get an audience.”

Clarke Griffin nods in relief. She extends her arm and Anya accepts it in a warrior’s shake. The blonde can’t help but think that perhaps for the first time since Jaspar had taken a spear to the chest, things are starting to turn around on Earth.

Then Anya’s eyes go wide. Clarke spins and looks behind her to see the glow of a laser sight.

“NO!”

She pushes Anya out of the way as a shot rings out. She barely registers the pain as the women both fall.

“CLARKE!”

“GO! Go before they get over here!” Clarke insists. “If they catch you or kill you we lose our chance to save our people.”

“And if they kill you? Then what?”

“They won’t. Or...or if they do, ask to speak to Chancellor Jaha. He’s our leader. Tell him to listen to you to repay me for what happened to Jake Griffin. Remember that!”

Anya nods and crawls away from her frenemy into the underbrush. Clarke struggles to get to her feet. She had to keep people watching her to give Anya a chance. She starts to lift her hands.

“I mean no- -”

Someone rushes out of the brush beside her. “FUCKING GROUNDER!”

Pain explodes in her head as the butt of a rifle connects with her temple. She is barely conscious as she hits the ground. She hears a familiar voice commanding the guards not to chase the “other” Grounder in the dark. They roll Clarke over and quickly check her for weapons.

“Filthy savage,” one man grumbles.

“Just secure her and let’s get back in the fence,” Byrne orders.

As they drag their prisoner into the Ark fence, people scatter, terrified of the creature they see. The only one that approaches with a look of something other than fear or disgust is Dr. Abby Griffin. At first she can’t believe her eyes; can’t believe she is one of the only parents to know for sure their child is alive.

“WAIT!”

* * *

 

Anya does not go far. She watches from the safety of a tree to make sure the Sky bastards didn’t just kill Clarke and leave her body to the scavengers. The fact that they took their prisoner alive bodes well for them. She’d have been hard pressed to propose a treaty with those that have no respect for the dead.

Once she is sure no one will be tracking her that night, she eases from the tree and starts back towards TonDC at a slow jog. Even running in the low light of a cloudy night she is sure-footed and makes hardly a sound. Even as her exhausted body begs her to slow down, she doesn’t. If all goes well, in a couple of hours she will run into the first scouts she is sure her commander has sent to watch over TonDC due to these new invaders from the sky.

“As if their children weren’t bad enough,” she grumbles as she wonders how horrible adults who would send their children to die must be.

Much sooner than expected, a figure drops down in front of her. She skids to a stop.

“General? Ste bilaik yu?”*

“Sha. Ge me a horse.”

The man nods and signals to one of the others in his group. Anya hauls herself up into the saddle and takes off. Her body is glad it’s not running but not very happy with the jostling of the horse. This was not her regular mount and she can only hope her war horse survived the battle and fire at the goufa’s ship. She closes her eyes against the memory of being helpless as she heard and smelled her warriors burn. And now she has shaken hands and agreed to work with the monster that killed her men.

“Yu laik a fool, Onya. Heda beda teik your head gon disha,” she mumbles to herself, worried at the slurred speech.

As she approaches the border gates of Trikru land, she hears alerts announcing her approach. It is only as she hears the horns that she realizes she must have passed out for a time on the horse. She is damn lucky she hadn’t been tossed like a child in her first lesson. As she enters the main village, she hears people start to call her name. Their voices are filled with awe...and fear.

The dead are riding!

She reins the horse to a stop at the command tent. She sees Indra and Lexa staring at her with wild eyes. Anya goes to dismount but her body fails her. She falls to the ground. Before she can even curse in embarrassment, strong arms have her by the shoulders. She stares into emerald eyes she had said goodbye to in her mind.

“Onya!”

Anya manages a smile and forces a hand up to Lexa’s cheek. “Ai hod yu in, Leksa.”

Her hand then falls as her body gives into the events of the last few days and she passes out. Lexa screams for a healer as she lifts Anya in her arms and carries her into the tent. She lays her on their bed and strokes a hand over her lover’s body. As she steps aside to let Nyko work she looks at Indra. Gone are the commander’s vivid green eyes. In their place are hard orbs of black.

“Prepare your warriors. We march on the invaders at dawn. And if Anya dies...they all die, too.”

The alpha inside her howls, begging to be unleashed on those who killed her warriors. The alpha within snarls in rage at its impotence to heal its mate. Yes, if Anya dies, the Sky People die, too.

Painfully.

* * *

 

A/N Using Ground Translator on Lingojam.com for this piece as well as some blogs I found with translations. Hope they are all right!  
Branwada = fool  
Goufa = child  
Ste bilaik yu. = Is that really you  
Yu laik a fool, Onya. Heda beda teik your head gon disha. = You are a fool, Anya. Heda should take your head for this.  
Ai hod yu in = I love you


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke’s eyes slowly blink open. She feels pressure down by her legs and can’t stop the smile spreading on her face. Sure there may be all hell and damnation outside this tent. But right here, right now, one arm thrown protectively over Clarke’s thighs, her mother is alive.

And smiling back at her.

“Hi,” Abby says, realizing immediately just how inadequate that word is for this moment.

Clarke glances at something on her mother’s jacket. “I thought you got thrown off the council.”

“Oh, this?” Abby gestures to it. “It’s a chancellor’s pin.”

Clarke can’t hide her astonishment. “You?”

“Yeah.” She takes a deep breath. “Thelonious didn’t make it and Kane left 2 days ago to make peace with the Grounders to get you and the others back.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No! No, the Grounder’s don’t have us. I think...did I tell you that last night? Shit, it’s such a blur,” she says, struggling to sit up.

“Easy!”

“No! We don’t have time for easy. If all goes well, the Grounder that helped me escape from Mt Weather will be getting her people to agree to a meeting. I need to brief you and Byrne on what I know. Where is Bellamy?”

Abby bites her lip a second, a trait her daughter has also picked up. “He and Finn got a group together and went to look for you.”

“Shit. He better not make things worse,” she grunts as she pulls on a pair of clean pants beside the bed.

“He cares for you, Clarke. He just wanted to help.”

“I get that. And, yes, he’s gotten better as a leader since the first few days but he still tends to act before he thinks. Hopefully Finn can keep him calm.”

Abby frowns. “Finn? He seemed even more out of it than Bellamy.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, he was probably just worried. He’s been trying to help me set up a peaceful dialogue with the Grounders. Unfortunately they attacked us first and...” her voice breaks off as her mind remembers what she did. She quickly sits down on the bed.

“Clarke? What’s wrong? What hurts?”

Clarke takes a deep breath and shakes off the memories. “Nothing. I just...did they...tell you what happened at the Dropship?” Abby nods sadly. Clarke looks away, fighting tears in her eyes. “I did that, Mom. I pulled the switch. I...I killed them all.”

Abby frames Clarke’s face in her hands. “You were acting to save your friends. You’d all be dead if you hadn’t. The mountain wouldn’t have our people because they would have all been dead. And now we have a chance to save not only our people but to help the Grounders save their people. That will lead to peace, Clarke. Many lives will be saved by your actions. Focus on that.”

Clarke smiles. “Thanks, Mom. Now, let’s go meet with Byrne and anyone else you think needs to know what’s going on.”

The two Griffin’s nod and walk out of the tent. As they exit, Clarke’s eyes brighten when she sees Raven struggle to stand. The two share a hug, Clarke thanking God for her mother getting to the ground in time to keep Raven from losing all ability to walk.

“The brace sucks but, hey, I make it look awesome so I’m working with it,” Raven states, her easy-going Beta vibes helping to further settle Clarke.

Clarke nods. “Yeah, you do.”

Before more can be said, there is a commotion at the front gates. Clarke is excited to see Bellamy and Octavia. She looks to Raven who chuckles.

“Go on. I’ll catch up.”

Clarke breaks into a sprint. Bellamy barely registers anyone is coming at him before he is wrapped up in a bear hug. It takes him a second to recognize who holds him. When he does, his arms clasp her just as tightly, his Alpha wolf howling in relief. Octavia chuckles.

“Now there’s something I thought I’d never see,” the omega jokes.

Clarke gives her a big hug, too. She then looks beyond them as the gates start to close. She frowns. “Where’s Finn?”

* * *

Anya’s eyes open immediately. No fluttering, no eyeballs rolling under the lids. Just closed to open in a split second. As they come into focus they see the relieved and amused eyes of her beloved.

“It will always amuse me the way you wake up ready to fight the world. Welcome back, my love,” Lexa whispers, worried if she speaks louder her voice will crack.

Anya ignores the pain in her body. She flies up in the bed and pulls Lexa to her, breathing in the scent that smells of love and home. Lexa inhales, too, relishing in the second chance the gods have given her with the woman who has her heart. She places a kiss on the mating bite on Anya’s neck.

“Ai hod yu in, Onya. Ai hod yu in,” she mumbles against the mark.

Anya can’t speak; she’s too busy trying not to cry. Generals don’t cry. Especially alpha generals that are mated to the commander.

“I mourned you after I saw the goufa’s ship. So many burned bodies and...and I was sure you were among them. I mourned you even as my wolf told me you were still alive.” Lexa leans back and stares into chocolate eyes. “I’m so sorry I didn’t look for you. I should have looked for you, my love.”

Anya leans in and captures soft lips in passionate kiss. “What else could you think? What matters is that we are here now.” She pauses. “And what we do next.”

Lexa’s eyes harden. “I’ve ordered Indra to ready the warriors. We’re ridding our lands of these invaders today!”

“NO!” Anya grabs Lexa by the arms. “Get Indra and whatever other generals are here. I think I remember seeing Rock Clan and Delphi colours when I rode in.”

Lexa nods. “Yes. A couple others plan to join us at a rendezvous point our scouts found. We’ll be able to see them but they won’t see us.”

“When we march, they’ll need to see us but the time to march isn’t now. They have people in the mountain just like we do.”

Lexa frowns. “We do? What do you mean?”

Anya sighs and tells Lexa about the room with cage upon cage upon cage. She tells her about the blood draining and the disregard for bodies that have been used up. Lexa gets angrier as the tale goes on.

“But if it hadn’t been for Klark kom Skaikru, I would not be here, Lexa. I resisted working with her at first but they would have recaptured me if she hadn’t figured out I had a tracker in me. And she gave me time to get away from her people, taking a bullet and a hit in my stead.”

Lexa sighs and starts to pace. “You are sure they didn’t know we were here on the ground?”

“I am sure. Clarke wouldn’t lie about that,” Anya states with confidence.

Lexa’s wolf howls at the way Anya speaks of the invader. The commander pauses in her pacing and studies her mate carefully. “You’ve...you’ve got feelings for her? She is an alpha?”

Anya stands and takes her mates hands. “I admire her, yes. But you are the only one I love. And despite her backbone and bravery, she is an omega.”

Lexa lets out a low growl and a dose of pheromones. She has not just gotten her mate back to lose her to some omega from the sky. Anya shivers and turns her head, willingly baring her throat.

“You are my love, Lexa. You are my mate. You are my world,” she whispers.

Lexa pulls her into a deep kiss, her growl turning to purr as she feels Anya respond to it. She reaches down and feels the hard cock between her partner’s legs. Anya gasps, her hips thrusting forward. Anya had been sleeping in just a shirt. She gazes into eyes black with lust.

“I am yours, Heda.”

“Damn right you are,” Lexa growls.

She pushes Anya back down on the bed, stripping her own pants off. She climbs on top of her mate. Both groan as their hard cocks rub against each other. Lexa leans over and nips Anya’s throat then her ear.

“I know we have to be careful because you are hurt, hodness, but I need to feel you. I thought I lost you. I need to know you are here in my arms, in my bed, in my heart.”

Anya pulls off Lexa’s shirt and then her own. “Your needs are mine, Lexa. Always.”

Lexa growls and starts to thrust, rubbing their cocks against each other. She braces herself on her hands and knees, keeping as much weight of her lover as possible. Anya brings one leg up around Lexa’s waist; her other too sore for that stretch. By now both women are grunting, filling the tent with the smells of sex and the rush of powerful pheromones. Out front, their guards take a few steps forward to get away from the strong scents emanating from within. Gustas holds up his hand to stop Indra’s approach.

“The Heda and The General are...indisposed.”

Indra rolls her eyes. “Jok.”

Gustas chuckles. “You said it not me, General.”

Indra just glares at him and walks away to let the gathering general’s know the meeting will be a little later than planned.

* * *

“They AREN’T here! Let’s just get out of here!” John Murphy begs Finn. Yes, shockingly, Murphy is the voice of reason looking to end this confrontation peacefully.

“But that guy said- -”

“He obviously fucking lied. Let’s just go before warriors or something show up!” Murphy insists, grabbing Finn’s arm.

Finn is confused. The one-eyed man insisted the missing members of the 100, including Clarke, were captive in this village. Maybe they are missing something: a hidden cave or cell or something. He slowly shakes his head.

“Why would he lie?”

Murphy rolls his eyes. “Maybe because he was worried you would poke out his other eye?” he suggests.

One of the Grounders looks at the two armed intruders. “One eye? You spoke with one of our outcasts. He played you for fools.”

Finn frowns. “What do you mean?”

The Grounder rolls his eyes. “We kicked him out so he sent you here to kill us for revenge. Plus it would condemn your people to death by our Heda.”

Murphy nods. “Two birds with one stone. Sounds right. Let’s just get back to the Ark and see if they have heard anything,” he pleads, not wanting to wait to see if more than old men, women and children live in this village.

Finn’s eyes dart around as he tries to make sense of the situation. Could that ass really have lied? Are they in the wrong place? Where the hell is Clarke? His gun starts to lower. Murphy breathes a sigh of relief.

Then a child leaps out of the pen they boys had gathered the villagers in and starts to run off. Finn’s eyes widen and he whips his gun up and fires.

“FINN! NO!” Murphy screams, grabbing the other boy.

Finn pulls away as another Grounder tries to break free. Murphy can only scream for Finn to stop as Finn fires away at those running and those still in the pen.

“FUCK! FINN! STOP! STOP FUCKING SHOOTING!”

But Finn is gone. His mind is no longer registering anything other than the urge to fire on those he blames for the loss of Clarke. Murphy starts to lift his own gun, planning to stop Finn one way or the other but stars explode behind his eyelids. He falls to the ground. Just before he loses consciousness completely, he see a Grounder club Finn from behind, ending the shooting rampage with that blow. His last conscious thought is,

“So, I die because of Finn’s actions not my own. Fucking figures.”

* * *

“THERE! ON THE HILL!” one of the guards calls, pointing out across the open field between the Ark and the next tree line. Beyond those trees Grounders are setting up tents.

It had been three days since Clarke had returned. She has been praying Anya made it to the Grounders and passed on the message about working together. Since then, Lincoln had been found and secreted to the Dropship. The warrior had been turned into a Reaper but Clarke is sure he can be saved. Unknown to Abby, Clarke had been there trying to help Octavia bring him back to normal. After watching the man go into cardiac arrest and hearing a Grounder healer, Nyko, explain that always happens the sky girl knew it was most likely severe withdrawal that was killing the men. And withdrawal could be dealt with. She had just finished talking Abby into going with Bellamy back to the Dropship when the guard yelled out.

Abby looks from the army back to Clarke. “Are you sure they come in peace?”

Clarke shrugs. “I don’t know. If Anya made it to them I hope so. We won’t know until they try to make contact.”

“SOMEONE IS COMING OUT OF THE WOODS!” another guard yells.

“DON’T SHOOT!” Kane yells as he steps into the clearing, his hands in the air.

“Open the gate!” Abby orders.

As Kane walks in he and Abby share a firm hug. He then turns to Clarke and offers her a hug. “Thank you for freeing me.”

Clarke sighs in relief. “Anya made it!”

He nods. “She did. I was sent to tell you that at sundown you are to meet with their commander.”

“NO!” Abby protests. “I am in charge. I should meet with him!”

Kane grins. “It’s a her. A strong alpha. Stronger than any I have ever met before. She has heard Anya’s side of the story as well as mine and...and Jaha’s.”

Abby’s eyes widen. “Jaha?! How?!”

Kane shakes his head. “It’s...a crazy tale but to sum it up, he came down to Earth in a missile. He landed in what is called the Dead Zone. He was betrayed by those that claimed to be friends and given to the Commander.” He turns to Clarke. “She admires strength and honesty. I truly believe she is willing to listen to us.”

Clarke nods. “Good. Mom and I have been talking and I think we can help them with one of the problems the face from Mt Weather. They create Reapers from Grounders using some sort of drug cocktail. Our friend Lincoln was taken and changed. Octavia has him at the Dropship.” She looks out at the field showing the gathering army. “We had hoped to get there before they arrived.”

“Bellamy can still get me there. He has to or we don’t have much to offer the Grounders,” Abby notes.

Kane sighs and nods. “I agree. If you can cure Lincoln, and any others of their people, it will help erase the blood debt they have with us.”

“Blood debt?” Abby questions.

Clarke blushes and looks down. “Mom...I told you...I...” She takes a deep breath and lifts her head. “If they need a blood debt, I’ll pay it if it means everyone else is okay.”

“NO! Clarke, you can’t- -”

“I have to, Mom. I was the leader of the 100.”

Kane frowns. “You were the leader? But you’re just an omega,” the Beta points out.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “And the only person dropped down here that had a clue how to organize shit and get things done. Bellamy tried to lead and nearly killed us all. Once he started listening to me, things improved.”

“I hate to admit it, but she’s right,” Bellamy states walking up. “If it hadn’t been for Clarke we’d all be dead, either by our own hands, by starvation, or by the Grounders.”

Kane looks at Abby who shrugs. “I don’t like it any more than you do. Clarke, I am here now. You don’t have to be in charge anymore,” the doctor insists.

Clarke looks at Kane. “If their leader demanded to see me and I don’t show, what will happen?”

Kane thinks it over a moment, then sighs. “She’d consider it an act of defiance and attack us.”

“I’ll go with you,” Abby states. “Then we can establish that I’m in charge and you’re not.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No. You need to go with Bellamy and try to heal Lincoln. That is leverage for us and proof we have something to offer them other than death and destruction.”

“What if they don’t respect omegas?” Abby asks Kane.

“They do. Their warriors aren’t just alphas but betas and omegas as well,” Kane explains. “They don’t seem to have the same hierarchy as we do. We can teach them that, too.”

Clarke frowns. “Or maybe we can learn from them.”

Kane and Abby exchange a condescending look that makes Clarke clench her teeth. Despite the hardships since the delinquents had come down, there had also been relief that the old status limitations had been ignored as the kids had struggled to survive. Now the adults arrive and think they can restrain Clarke and the other omega’s once more. Not if the blonde can help it! Clarke shakes her head.

“Damn it, don’t fucking start trying to recreate the Ark on Earth. Things can be better down here and it can start with the way you treat ALL of us, not just you special few at the top,” she scolds them.

Bellamy has to hide a grin, proud of what his friend has said. He had been feeling as though ever since the Ark came down he and the others that hadn’t been taken by the Mountain Men were being treated like kids again. If it takes an omega to save their asses, he is all for it. Abby looks like she is going to argue again but Kane stops her. She gives Clarke a quick hug then follows Bellamy to a secret exit Raven had set up in the fence line. Kane looks at Clarke.

“So, you ended up in charge?”

Clarke shrugs. “Someone without the need to prove themselves had to. You all didn’t bother to put anyone in charge when you sent us down and that created havoc. Of course, if you had, it would have been one of the alphas and we’d all be dead by now.”

She turns and walks away, leaving Kane something to think about. Maybe, just maybe, it was time the Arkers rethought their way of life.

Maybe.

* * *

Bellamy and Abby carefully make their way to the Dropship. Abby is amazed at how well the boy avoids Grounder scouts that she didn’t even know were there. The world was full of so many new and unique scents she can barely distinguish between natural smells and the odors put off by the Grounders. It takes longer than normal, but they are finally climbing the ladder to the second floor of the craft.

“Abby! Thank God,” Octavia breathes.

Abby looks from Octavia to Lincoln to the extremely large Grounder sitting nearby. She can’t help but shiver at how scary he looks. She does her best to ignore him and kneels beside Lincoln. He is sweating profusely, his breathing shallow, his pulse rapid. She pulls out a bag of saline.

“First things first, let’s get him hydrated.”

Nyko slides closer, watching in awe as Abby sets up an iv.

“That is...blood?” he questions the clear liquid.

“No. Saline. It will help him get fluids in his body which will help keep his organs from shutting down.”

She grabs a penlight and checks his pupils, glad to see them both reactive. She opens a part of her case and stares at various vials of medicines. She sighs.

“Without knowing exactly what they gave him I can’t give him something to counteract it.” She looks at Octavia. “For now we let the saline help his body recover. If he starts to show changes we can evaluate the best actions to take at that time.”

Octavia nods and leans down to kiss Lincoln’s forehead. “Hear that, baby? Abby is here and she said you will be fine with time. Okay?”

Abby grins. That wasn’t exactly what she said but she figured the omega just heard what she wanted to hear. She looks over at Nyko.

“I guess you’re a healer because you’re an omega?”

He looks from Lincoln to Abby and lifts an eyebrow. “Yet you are a healer and are an alpha?” he questions pointedly.

Abby shrugs. “Well, sure, but we didn’t face the same dangers on the Ark that you all did down here,” she explains. “I just assumed that down here your best would be your warriors and then the others would fill auxiliary rolls. Medics, cooks, things like that.”

Nyko’s eyes harden. “You are an insulting...” he looks at Octavia. “What’s the word?”

“Bitch,” Octavia answers with a smirk.

Nyko looks back at Abby. “Yes, you are an insulting bitch! All our people are warriors first. We learn to fight and survive from our childhood on. I would put our best cook up against your best guard any day!”

Abby swallows hard and sits back. For the second time that day she’s been challenged about the way the Ark classified and treated their people. Could they really be so wrong about omegas? Before she can think more about it, Lincoln as a seizure.

“LINC!” Octavia screams.

“HOLD HIM STILL!” Abby orders.

She grabs a vial and a syringe. Nyko leans over his friend.

“Hold ona, ai friend. Yu gonplei ste nou odon,” he whispers.

Abby gives Lincoln an injection and within seconds his seizing stops and his body settles. She quickly checks his vitals and nods.

“He’s stable.” She looks at Nyko. “What did you say to him?”

“I told him to hold on and that his fight is not over,” he replies as he scoots back up against the wall.

“Damn right it’s not,” Octavia agrees.

Abby just nods, letting her mind once more consider what she’s learned in such a short time on the ground against what she has believed for years in the sky.

* * *

“I wish to have Indra at my side tonight, ai hodnes,” Lexa whispers in Anya’s ear.

Anya immediately pushes her wife away. “NO! I am your general, Heda, not just your wife. I should be there!”

Lexa nods. “I know. But I want to test this Clarke. I ask you to stay in our bedroom. I want to see if I tell her of your passing she will lie to save her people.”

Anya studies intense green eyes. Yes, it is a good plan. No, she doesn’t like not being there for Clarke. Um...rather she doesn’t like not being there for Lexa. Yes, it is Lexa she is concerned about. Lexa sees the brief war in her love’s eyes. It confirms what she has suspected: Anya more than just admires Clarke. For some reason, she is drawn to this sky goufa. She quickly steps away and turns, as her wolf snarls and howls inside.

“You have my orders,” she says with a calm that belies her inner torment.

Anya opens her mouth to argue but knows there is nothing she can say that Lexa would believe. She slowly nods.

“As you wish, Heda.”

Anya turns and returns to their bedroom, pulling closed the thick blanket that separates that room from the throne room. For the first time in their lives together, both women feel a chasm between them that would rival most mountain valleys.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

As the last of the sun disappears from the sky, the main gate opens and Clarke walks out. Two warriors on horseback await her. She lifts her hands, showing she is unarmed. One man dismounts and frisks her. Satisfied, he mounts up and offers his hand to her. She gulps and lets herself be pulled up on the back of the beast she had only ever read about. Despite where she is going, she can’t help but smile as she feels the power of the horse below her and the wind whistling through her hair as they gallop towards the Grounder camp.

As they reach the edge of the line, the men stop and another steps forward to help Clarke off the horse. She blushes as she stumbles a bit, trying to get her legs back under her.

“Thanks,” she mumbles as the man helps her stand up.

She straightens out her jacket and follows a man roughly the size of Mt Weather to a tent with a maroon flag flying from the top. As they reach the entrance the man turns and speaks.

“If you so much as look at her the wrong way I will slit your throat,” he warns.

Clarke can only nod and hope she doesn’t look as terrified as she feels. She fights to put out calm pheromones but is sure she just smells like fear. The man steps aside as they enter, moving behind Clarke as she approaches a throne holding one of the most powerful (and beautiful) alphas she has ever encountered. To the woman’s left stands an intimidating dark-skinned woman who looks like she’d be happy ending Clarke’s life right then and there. The commander, however, calmly yet intimidatingly toys with a dagger, not even looking at Clarke.

“You’re the one that burned 300 of my warriors alive,” she states, finally lifting deep green eyes surrounded by intimidating war paint to the invader.

“You’re the one that sent them there to kill us,” the blue-eyed woman responds.

Lexa is amused, though it barely shows. She drives the point of her dagger into her throne. “Kane said you all want peace. Is that what you wish to discuss?”

“I came to make you an offer.”

“This is not a negotiation.”

“Teik ai frag em op en ge disha odon kom,” Indra growls.

Lexa lifts her hand to stop Indra’s advance. Clarke knows she doesn’t have much time.

“I can help you beat the Mountain Men.”

Lexa studies Clarke a moment. “Explain.”

Clarke glances around. “Has...did Anya talk to you about my proposal?”

“Anya spoke briefly about how you were the one that burned my men...then she succumbed to her wounds. We mourned her when we mourned the rest of those you killed,” Lexa says emotionlessly.

Lexa and Indra both see the sadness and fear flicker through Clarke’s eyes. If Anya hadn’t explained her plan to the commander, hadn’t told all they’d been through after the Dropship, all could be lost. She can only pray Lexa will listen anyway. Clarke quickly tells them about the caged Grounders in Mt Weather and the sick way they were being used as medicine to help the Mountain Men fight the effects of radiation.

“How do you know this?”

“Because I saw them. My people are prisoners there, too. I was one of them.”

“LIES! No one escapes the mountain!” Indra interrupts.

“I did,” Clarke insists with a glance at the general. She then looks back at Lexa. “With Anya. We fought our way out together.”

“Another lie. Anya died because of the fire she breathed in. _You_ killed her.”

Clarke shakes her head. How does she get them to believe Anya helped her escape the mountain? She takes a deep breath and looks Lexa in the eyes. “She said you were her second. She was going to get word to you that if we team up we can fight the Mountain Men together and free ALL our people.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow as she mulls over what the blonde has said. Her wolf has calmed. She is starting to see why Anya is somewhat taken with this sky omega.

“Anya was my mentor before I was called to lead our people. Did she fight well?”

“Yes. I’d have died without her help. And I helped her, too. We worked together to get away.” Clarke shakes her head. “I last saw her leaving the trees by the Ark. I...I didn’t realize how hurt she was. I was sure she’d live to tell you about my plan. I was sure...” her voice trails off.

Clarke’s wolf barks at her, trying to get her to concentrate on her surroundings. She takes in a deep breath and frowns. Despite the hormones being pumped out by Lexa, Indra and Gustas, she could swear she smells Anya, too. Her eyes narrow as she sees the bite mark on Lexa’s neck. She inhales sharply.

“You were her mate, weren’t you?”

Gustas steps forward, starting to pull a dagger. “You do not question Heda!”

“GUSTAS! Shof op!” Lexa commands and the large men steps back. Lexa studies Clarke once more. “I’m still waiting for an offer, Clarke.”

“The Mountain Men are turning your people into Reapers. I can turn them back.”

“IMPOSSIBLE!” Indra exclaims. “Heda, ai beg yu kom teik ai frag em op!”

“Quiet, Indra,” Lexa orders.

“I’ve done it! With Lincoln!”

Indra is now furious. She leaps from the raised throne platform. “That traitor is the reason we’ve put up with your kind this long. NO MORE!”

“EM PLENI!” Lexa shouts, standing.

Indra barely controls herself before stepping away from Clarke. The sky girl is amazed to realize the fierce warrior is a beta. Things were very, very different here on the ground. Lexa steps down from the dais and approaches Clarke, invading her personal space.

“You say you can turn Reapers back into men?” Clarke nods. “Then prove it! Show me Lincoln.”

* * *

Back at the Dropship, it had been touch and go all afternoon and into the night. Abby is currently once more furiously giving Lincoln CPR but the man just isn’t responding. Just as she is about to confirm his time of death, the hatch opens. Everyone watches as Clarke comes up, followed by several Grounders. Clarke sees that Lincoln has died. She makes eye contact with Bellamy, silently telling him to get his gun. She then looks to Lexa, wordlessly begging for another chance. Lexa looks at Indra and nods.

“Kill them ALL!” Indra orders.

Grounders and Sky People arm up in a stand-off. Even Abby had grabbed a shock stick the guards use against prisoners, brandishing it at Indra. Clarke and Lexa stare at each other, each knowing much blood is about to be spilled but not knowing who will win this fight.

“Please, you don’t have to do this,” Clarke begs.

“You lied,” Lexa points out. “And you’re out of time.”

Clarke tries to come up with another argument, another point that can save her people. Abby, however, looks at the shock stick in her hand and comes up with a daring idea. She spins and shoves the stick down onto Lincoln’s chest and discharges it. His body tenses up then collapses at the surge of electricity. There is no change but Clarke knows this is their only chance to avoid bloodshed.

“Hit him again!” she orders her mother.

Abby shocks him again and this time he gasps in a breath and his eyes flicker open. He looks around in confusion until his love comes into sight.

“Oc...ta...via,” he whispers, as she collapses on him in tears.

The Grounders stare at the scene in utter disbelief. Nyko steps closer to Lexa.

“Disha ste the second time Klark has defeated wamplei.” He whispers in awe and fear, recalling her using CPR to bring Lincoln back earlier.

Lexa looks to Indra, who looks stunned. She then looks to Clarke. Green and blue eyes lock together. Lexa pointedly sheaths her sword. Clarke nods in understanding.

For now...they have peace.

Clarke once more rides with a Grounder as she, Lexa and Indra return to the camp. Lexa had spoken with Abby and came to understand that the doctor can help fight the physical symptoms of withdrawal if the warrior is still strong enough to fight, too. To that end, Lexa had ordered Indra to send a hunting party out to collect at least 1 Reaper to deliver to the Ark, where Abby insists she has more tools to help make the transition easier. If they can prove success once more, it will do a lot to show that the Sky People can be trusted allies.

As they enter the command tent, Clarke gasps in surprise and stops sharply.

“ANYA!”

The general has to stop herself from moving immediately to Clarke’s side. Clarke glares at Lexa, who sits smugly on her throne.

“You lied to me! Anya told you everything, didn’t she?!”

Lexa tilts her head to the side. “I had to make sure you would speak true. Had you lied about anything Anya had told me it would have proven you Skaikru could not be trusted.”

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “So _you_ lying to _me_ tells ME what?” she asks sarcastically.

Anya feels a smile twitch at her lips. Lexa lifts an eyebrow in amusement. “It tells you that I will do what it takes to protect my people.” She looks at Indra and Gustas. “Leave us.”

Indra, who still looks shaken about Lincoln’s revival, nods and leaves. Gustas grunts his displeasure at not being close to protect Lexa but follows the beta general out. Clarke looks from Lexa to Anya.

“Thank you for speaking to the Commander on behalf of my people,” she says. She looks back to Lexa. “Will you work with us on a plan to get our people out of Mt Weather?”

Before Lexa can respond there are shouts and roars of anger coming from outside the tent. Clarke spins around as Anya places herself between Lexa and the tent flap. A moment later, a furious Gustas steps in and grabs Clarke, putting a dagger to her throat. Lexa doesn’t have time to question the act as four warriors drag in Finn and Murphy and throw them at their commander’s feet.

“Emo tu bastards attacked a Trikru stegeda! Emo killed 18 oldkru, gadas and yonguns!”

The fury that emanates from Lexa forces all those in the tent to drop to their knees and expose their throats. She storms over to Clarke and drags her up.

“There will be NO alliance!”

She shoves Clarke away. Clarke steps to the prisoners and grabs Finn.

“What the fuck did you do?”

Finn looks at her, his eyes emotionless. “I...I found you.”

* * *

* Jok = fuck  
Disha ste the second time Klark has defeated wamplei = This is the second time Clarke has defeated death.  
Emo tu bastards attacked a Trikru stegeda! Emo killed 18 oldkru, gadas and yonguns= These two bastards attacked a Tree Clan village. They killed 18 elders, women and children.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the Ark, those still awake hear the commotion. Raven steps close to the fence.

“What the hell is going on over there?”

Kane shakes his head. “I don’t know. It sounds angry which can’t be good.”

“Did the guards see if Clarke and those that rode out came back?”

Kane nods. “A few minutes before that yelling started.”

Raven swallows hard. Sure she and Clarke had had some issues at first due to Finn but that had been resolved. In fact, she was tighter now with Clarke because of those issues. As to Finn, well, she had kicked him to the proverbial curb. Maybe she could accept that he slept with Clarke thinking he would never see Raven again. But then he had acted like a love-sick puppy searching desperately for Clarke. In Raven’s eyes, he’d made his choice. Now it sounded as though it may not matter.

“Will they kill her?”

Kane shrugs. “I don’t know, Raven. I just don’t know.”

They hear footsteps running towards them and turn to see Abby and Bellamy coming. Abby stares at the Grounder camp.

“What the hell is going on?”

“We’re not sure,” Kane admits. “Clarke went somewhere with the Commander and a few others. They returned and suddenly the whole camp started yelling and screaming. I...I think this means...Clarke failed in forming an alliance.”

Bellamy looks furious. Abby shakes her head, her eyes filled with devastation. “NO! No, she didn’t fail! We saved Lincoln and Lexa said an alliance was possible!”

“Maybe we just...aren’t hearing them right? Or the warriors don’t approve of Lexa’s deal,” Bellamy suggests uncertainly.

Kane shakes his head. “No...no what the Commander says is law. They wouldn’t raises their voices at her.”

The four Sky People can only watch on, hoping to get some sort of sign of what is going on across the field.

* * *

 

Clarke grabs Finn by the collar and yanks him to his feet. “WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!”

“He lost his fucking mind,” Murphy answers from the ground.

Clarke glances at Murphy then back to Finn. “What the fuck, Finn?”

“I found you. I love you and I found you,” Finn says again, his voice eerily calm considering the tension in the room. Suddenly he pulls away from Clarke and leaps towards Gustas. “I KNEW YOU FUCKING HAD HER!”

With his hands tied behind his back, Finn isn’t much of a threat. Truthfully, compared to Gustas, even with his hands untied Finn wouldn’t be much of a threat. Gustas raises one strong hand and bats Finn away like a fly. The boy lands on the ground with a grunt. Lexa steps up and places her boot on his neck.

“Move again and your fight ends now.” She looks at Gustas. “Explain.”

“Cyrus and Phillius returned to their village from a hunting trip. They found these two with guns.” He nods to Finn. “That one was firing on everyone. They had people rounded up in a sheep pen. No one was armed.”

Lexa and Clarke both look at Finn in disgust. “And what of that one?” Lexa asks motioning to Murphy.

“He was there but by all accounts trying to get that one to leave and stop shooting,” Gustas reports.

Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. Had it been the other way around she would have been more likely to believe it. But for Murphy to be stopping Finn from murdering innocents? It makes no sense! What the hell happened after she was taken into the mountain?

Indra steps forward. “That is one of my villages. I demand JUSTICE, Heda!”

“And justice you will have, Indra.” She looks at the guards in the tent. “LOCK EM UP! At dawn justice will be served.”

The guards drag the two out of the tent. Lexa rounds on Clarke.

“Did you know about this?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I knew they were searching for me but I swear I didn’t know they were a threat. Finn had always been one of the ones saying we had to make peace with your people. I...I guess...I guess he lost his mind when I was taken captive. I’m sorry.”

Lexa inhales sharply but finds no trace of Finn’s bitter smell on the omega. “He is your...lover?”

Clarke shakes her head. “No. I mean, we had sex once just to...you know...have a release but I’m not with him anymore.”

“He helped you through a heat,” Lexa surmises understandingly.

“No, I haven’t had one of those,” she replies. Lexa lifts an eyebrow, asking for an explanation. “On the Ark omegas are given suppressants so we don’t go into heat. The ones for delinquents aren’t as strong because we are caged and can deal with urges ourselves but we still don’t have a full heat that makes us need another.”

“Why not continue with the full suppressant?” Anya asks.

Clarke looks down. “Because most delinquents get floated at 18.” She swallows hard. “No need to waste resources on the worthless ones. They give us just enough to keep alphas from going into frenzy.”

“What is...floated?” Lexa asks.

“No one can survive in space outside of the Ark. No oxygen, extreme cold. So to execute people, they put them in an airlock and then...open it. The guilty are swept into space to die,” she finishes softly. She takes a deep breath and looks back up. “My father was floated because he knew the Ark was dying and wanted to warn people. I was arrested because after they killed my dad I hacked into the sound system and played the recording of his findings. They couldn’t float me because I was too young. At 18, they would re-evaluate my crime and decide if I lived or died.”

“They’d have killed you because of what you did,” Anya concludes.

Clarke nods. “Yes. Instead just before my birthday they sent me down here. Guess they figured death down here would be easier on them.”

She feels a rush of pheromones as both Lexa and Anya react to that statement. She fights to keep her feet at the blast of alpha emotion. She looks at them in confusion at this response. The two women are staring at each other, both surprised at their reaction to the thought of Clarke dying. Lexa clears her throat and goes to the flap of the tent.

“I’m going to go speak with the prisoners. I will let you know their fate tomorrow. Anya, escort Klark back to the Ark.”

Anya nods. “Yes, Heda.”

Once they are alone, Clarke turns to Anya. They stare into each other’s eyes a moment.

“I am so glad you’re alive. It...it hurt when Lexa said you died,” Clarke admits.

Anya nods. “I know. I was behind the curtain in case you lied.” She almost smiles. “I knew you wouldn’t. Thank you for what you said about me.”

“I meant it all. You saved me, Anya, many times over.” She bites her lip. “What will happen to Finn and Murphy?”

Anya sighs. “From what we heard, Finn will die. Murphy may get away with lashes and retribution.”

“Retribution?”

“He’d be forced to work in that village in place of those who died. One month for each life taken.”

“They’ll kill him!” Clarke protests.

Anya shakes her head. “To do so would dishonor their dead and insult their Heda. He will be given food, shelter, clothes and care. If he refuses to carry out that portion of his sentence, he would be returned to Heda to face death. If he completes it, he would be free. But this would be his only chance. Any other serious infraction would mean an immediate death sentence.”

Clarke considers that then nods. She swallows hard. She takes a deep breath to calm herself. Her nose immediately picks up the mixed scents of the Heda and the general. It is an intoxicating blend of earth, pine trees, and something she cannot name. Clark glances at Anya.

“Can...I ask you a...personal question?”

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “You can. I may not answer.”

Clarke grins a bit at that. “Okay.” She takes a deep breath. “Why...why am I drawn to your scent? I know it is a mix of you and the commander because you’re mates. That shouldn’t be so inviting to me since you’re not single. Why is that scent so...alluring to me? Is it because I am an omega and you are 2 alphas that I am not turned off that you’re mated?”

Anya’s wolf jumps for joy. The sky girl feels the attraction, too. Tell her what it means! Tell her it is because her wolf wants our wolves. Tell her! Tell her! TELL HER!

“Yes, it is because we’re 2 alphas. That’s all. Let’s get you back to your home.”

Anya hurries out the door to order up a couple of horses. Clarke sighs in disappointment. Her wolf whines at the loss of possibilities. It had so wanted the scent attraction to be more.

* * *

 

“He HAD her watch! He had Clarke’s watch! Why would he LIE?!” Finn demands to know.

Murphy just shakes his head. The idiot just isn’t getting it. The guy lied because it was in his best interest to lie. Now Finn is tied to a pole, taking a punch to the gut every time he speaks. Lexa watches this happen over and over again. Eventually Finn hangs limply by his wrists. She steps closer.

“You’re either pathetic or a skilled liar. Which is it?”

Finn slowly lifts his head. He studies the stoic face in front of him.

Then spits in it.

Lexa backhands him and steps closer, letting his spit drip down her face. “For that act alone I could have you killed right now,” she tells him with a homicidal calm to her voice. “For two reasons I won’t do that. 1) I want the truth. And 2) those people deserve justice. Your death will start at nightfall tomorrow. Those from the village will get the first cuts. After the 1,000 time metal slices your skin, I will end your fight...if you even make it that far, you weak little boy. Now tell me, why did you attack that village unprovoked?”

Finn’s head drops. “I told you: he had her watch. He said they had her. I had to find her!”

“Did you get this...this watch back?” Lexa asks, unfamiliar with the term as an object.

Finn nods. “Yes. Jacket pocket.”

Lexa walks over and lifts up the discarded jacket. In the second pocket she checks she finds a metal circle with what looks to be a small leather belt attached. One side of the metal is blank. The other contains numbers, little hash marks, and three needles, one of which is moving around in a circle. She turns to Finn and holds it up.

“You say this is Klark’s?”

“Yes. It was her father’s and it’s all she has of him.”

“She has her mother and their shared memories,” Lexa points out.

Finn laughs humorlessly. “Her mother? Her mother is the one that got her dad floated. I doubt they spend much time talking about old Jake.”

Lexa is shocked though her face doesn’t register it. Her wolf growls, wanting to confront the woman that could have hurt Clarke so grievously.

“Why did you start firing on the captives?”

Finn leans his head back against the pole, looking up at the ceiling. “I...I don’t know. I just...panicked. They didn’t have Clarke and then people were running. I just...” His head drops once more as it finally hits him what he has done. “I just don’t know.” He takes a deep breath and lifts his head, staring Lexa in the eyes. “I will accept any punishment you deem fit, ma’am. But Murphy tried to stop me and the others at the Ark didn’t know what I was going to do. Please, do what you must with me but don’t punish them for my actions.”

Lexa stiffens up. For the first time the boy was truly acting like an alpha man, not a scared, ignorant pup unworthy of Clarke. She swallows hard...not that she cared who is with Clarke.

“Your words will be considered.”

She turns and leaves the tent. Outside Indra steps up to her. “Well?”

“The one called Murphy will be sentenced to 20 lashes from the 5 point whip. Once his body heals from that he will pay retribution to the people of your village. One month per life.”

Indra nods. “Acceptable, Heda. And the one called Finn.”

Lexa stares at the watch in her hands, her thumb ghosting over the glass face. “Death by a thousand cuts. Have the poles prepped by nightfall tomorrow. Afterwards we take Finn’s body to burn with his victims.”

Indra gives a small bow. “It will be done, Heda.”

As Indra walks off to make the preparations, Lexa looks back down at the watch. She lifts it up, smelling the odors of Finn and the thief that had taken it. But below those two pungent odors she smells something softer, something almost fruity, something delectable.

“Klark,” she whispers.

She suddenly realizes she is sniffing the watchband for anyone to see. Thankfully her war paint hides the flush on her cheeks as she tucks the watch away in her jacket. She will return it to the Sky Girl the next time they meet. She returns to her tent just as Anya arrives.

“Klark made it to the Ark okay?”

Anya nods. “Yes, Heda.” She swallows hard. “Lex, we need to talk...about Klark.”

Lexa pulls the watch out and studies it once more. “Yes...I think we do.”

* * *

Clarke walks slowly through the gates of the Ark. But as much as she was hoping to stall telling what had happened, those waiting were eager to hear. She is quickly surrounded by Abby, Kane, Raven, Bellamy, Byrne and several others nervous about the Grounder activity.

“Clarke, do we have an alliance?” Abby asks.

Clark swallows hard. “I...I don’t know. We almost did. We just...” She glances at Raven, then back to her mother. “It was almost a done deal when some Grounders arrived with Murphy and Finn.”

Bellamy rolls his eyes. “What the fuck did Murphy do now?”

Clark bites her lip a moment. “He didn’t. Finn did. He...he opened fire on a group of people. They had rounded them up in a pen of some sort because some guy said I was being held in that village. He killed unarmed old people, women and kids.”

“NO! No, Finn wouldn’t do that!” Raven insists. “It had to have been Murphy!”

Clarke shakes her head. “It wasn’t, Raven. Finn and Murphy both confirmed it.”

“What happens now?” Kane asks.

“Now they get questioned and...and we will find out tomorrow morning what will happen to them,” Clarke answers.

“Do we know the possibilities?” Abby asks.

Clarke nods, staring at the ground. “If they decide Murphy didn’t participate in the killing he’ll probably get whipped then have to serve that village to pay off the debt.”

“And Finn?” Bellamy finally prods.

Clarke looks up and locks eyes with the person that had started out as her enemy, became her co-leader, and who she now considers a good friend, almost a brother. “Death by 1000 cuts.”

“NO! NO!” Raven screams. She grabs Clarke. “DO SOMETHING! You have to save him, Clarke! He was out looking for you! Save him!”

Clarke looks up, tears in her eyes. “I...I don’t know how,” she admits.

Raven growls and shoves Clarke away. “If you were a real leader, not some stinking omega, you’d figure it out!”

Raven storms off as Clarke shivers. Was Raven right? Bellamy clasps her shoulder.

“She’s upset and out of line. If there’s a way to fix this, you’ll figure it out, Princess. I know you will,” he says with confidence, glad to get a small smile at the old nickname.

Clarke nods as Bellamy goes off to make sure Raven doesn’t do something stupid and start a war. Abby places both her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“I know this is hard, honey. Losing a loved one this way always is,” she consoles.

Clarke starts to nod then stiffens. She glares at her mother, hatred flashing in her eyes. “And you would know, wouldn’t you? Is that how you comforted yourself when you killed Dad?”

Before Abby or Kane can respond, Clarke pushes past them, needing time alone to try to figure out a way to save Finn and everyone else, too.

* * *

Lexa and Anya enter their tent, warning the guards outside not to disturb them unless it is an emergency. Lexa drops down onto a chair, propping her feet up on a table filled with maps and notes on locations of troops. Anya pours them both a mug of wine. Lexa accepts hers with a smile. Seeing how tense her mate is, Anya sets her cup down and steps closer. She loosens the commander’s pauldron and slips it from Lexa’s shoulder. No words are exchanged as Anya steps behind the chair and starts to massage Lexa’s shoulders.

Lexa purrs and closes her eyes, letting her mate’s skilled hands work magic. Tension seems to be rolling out of her, calming her in a way no one else ever has. When Anya feels her love relax, she leans down and kisses along Lexa’s jawline.

“I love you, ai houmon,” she whispers.

Lexa drops her feet from the table and takes one of Anya’s hands, guiding her back around the chair and into her lap. The two nuzzle into each other, silently sharing their strength and love. Lexa kisses Anya on the temple.

“Her wolf calls to me, too, Anya,” she whispers.

Anya lifts her head and stares into serious green eyes. “Really?”

Lexa nods. “Yes. No one but you has ever made me feel a surge of desire like I have for her.”

They stare at each other a moment. In their eyes they see the truth: these new feelings for Clarke do not diminish the feelings they have for each other. Anya cups Lexa’s cheek and gives her a deep, love-filled kiss. Lexa’s arms pull her love tighter as she falls into the sensations that course through her body. They make out for several minutes, reconnecting on a primal, instinctive level, as if to prepare them for the questions to come. When they finally break for air, Anya’s head goes back down onto Lexa’s shoulder.

“What does this mean, Lexa?”

“It means we may be part of a triad. It’s not uncommon- -”

“But you are Heda and I am your general. Enough eyes were raised when we mated. What will people say if we take a third into our relationship? Especially a third from these troublesome Skaikru?”

Lexa shrugs. “If we are meant to be a triad I could care less what people think. Politically...being with Klark will be an issue only if this alliance to end the mountain fails. If it succeeds, there should be no issues. We can even spread the word that it is to help us solidify our bond with those from the Ark.”

Anya frowns. “No! To say that will make it like Klark is our slave, not our mate! I won’t allow that!”

Lexa stares at Anya in shock. Yes, the warrior is right about the appearance of Clarke being a slave. But it is the vehemence of Anya’s protest that strikes Lexa. The commander is jealous! She stands, Anya still in her arms and carries her wife back to their bed. She drops her on it and crawls on top of her. Both women are breathing heavily, eyes black with lust.

“Mine,” Lexa growls as she crashes her lips into Anya’s, her tongue powering into the other woman’s mouth.

Anya moans, her hands grasping Lexa’s back. Lexa begins to thrust against Anya. Soon the women are practically ripping clothes off of each other. Once Anya is naked below her, Lexa lets her eyes rove over the toned muscles, the fading bruises from Mt Weather, the scars from previous battles, and finally the hard, long cock between toned thighs. She takes it in her hand and starts to run calloused fingers up and down the shaft.

“Lexa...fuck...so good,” Anya whispers, her voice husky with need.

Lexa’s own cock is throbbing, begging for the release it has not been allowed since Anya had gone missing. The commander scoots forward, lifting Anya’s legs up around her hips. She positions her partner’s cock over those admirable abs. Her own cock pokes against a tight ring of muscle.

“Please, Lexa, please,” Anya begs, needing her wife just as much.

Lexa leans forward, slowly impaling Anya. Both women moan at the wonderful sensation. When Lexa is fully encased in her wife, she starts to stroke Anya’s cock in time with her thrusts. The older woman’s body meets each thrust, her eyes roll back in her head. Lexa takes her free hand and grips one of the pert breasts on the woman below her. She pinches and squeezes, watching the way her wife reacts to every movement. Gradually her ministrations speed up, both women grunting as they slam into each other.

“Come for me, Anya. Come for me and only me!” Lexa demands.

And Anya obeys.

“LEXA!” she screams as her cock explodes on her stomach.

Lexa’s own release comes a moment later, her hips giving three hard thrusts as she empties herself into her love. Lexa pulls out as her cock grows limp and collapses down onto her lover. Anya lifts a hand and gently plays with Lexa’s hair, smiling when the purr she’d been expecting begins again.

“I love you so much, Anya.”

“And I you, Lexa.”

They lay in silence a few minutes before Anya takes a deep breath.

“She asked me why our smell intrigues her. She asked if it was because we are both alphas.”

“What did you tell her?”

“I said it was.”

Lexa nods. “A good lie for now. Once the mountain falls we can perhaps talk to her about...the truth.”

“So despite what the ones called Murphy and Finn did the alliance will stand?”

“Yes. Klark seemed truly surprised by their actions. I will not condemn them all for the actions of 2. Besides, I saw for myself the way they healed Lincoln. According to Nyko it was the second time Klark had chased death away from our warrior.”

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “You don’t think she’s...no, she couldn’t be!”

Lexa shrugs. “Nothing in the stories say Wanheda had to be born on the planet. But let’s say nothing for now. I’ve told Nyko to keep that to himself. Last thing we need is for our warriors to be either scared of her or in awe of her as we move forward. If she _is_   Wanheda, we’ll know by the end of this campaign.”

Anya nods and cuddles into her wife. “Do you believe we can take down the mountain?”

Lexa thinks a moment then nods. “I do. I saw them save Lincoln. I have seen two women escape when we thought that was impossible. Those are two things that made us feel the Mountain Men were invulnerable. Now we know they aren’t. Time to stop their reign of terror.”

Anya nods. “Jus drein jus daun.”

Lexa nods and pulls her wife closer. Time to sleep. They had a hell of a day ahead of them.

* * *

Clarke is waiting at the gate before sunrise. She hadn’t slept all night as she worried about the status of the alliance. Just as the sun starts to turn the sky red, she sees two riders approaching and orders the guard to open up the entry. She steps out to greet them.

“Good morning, Gustas,” she says.

He nods and grunts before handing her a piece of parchment. Both warriors then turn their horses and ride off. Clarke takes a steadying breath and opens the paper. She sighs as she sees the sentences for her friends.

“Dare I ask?” Kane asks from behind her.

Clarke folds the paper up and swallows hard. “20 lashes from a 5 point whip and retribution for Murphy.” She takes another breath. “Death by 1000 cuts for Finn. Both sentences will take place at nightfall.”

She turns and hands the parchment to Kane before going past him to find someplace to crash for a few hours. Time to try to figure out how to bring down the mountain and get the rest of their friends back. If she can’t save Finn maybe she can save the others.

* * *

* ai houmon = my wife

Jus drein jus daun = Blood must have blood


	4. Chapter 4

It is an uneasy day at the Ark. They watch as the Grounders army grows. They watch as the Grounders plant two large poles in the ground where they are easily seen by the space invaders. As dusk falls, Clarke stands with Raven, Bellamy, Abby and Kane. Abby has refused to try to speak on behalf of the two delinquents, fearing it would bring retribution down on everyone. As they watch Murphy being tied to one of the poles, Clarke decides she can’t stand by and do nothing. She gives Bellamy a pointed look and walks away as the first of 20 lashes falls on Murphy’s back.

His scream of pain echoes across the field.

“Where are you going?”

“I have to try to save Finn. Maybe...maybe I can convince Lexa to...just whip him or something, too. I have to try.”

Raven grabs Clarke’s arm and slides a blade up under her coat. “If she won’t listen, use this and cut her throat. We’ll storm the field with guns. We’ll get you all out of there. Kill her, Clarke, before she kills one of us!”

Bellamy frowns as he stares into Clarke’s eyes. He has no idea what she plans to do. The blonde makes her way out of the fence and walks towards the Grounder’s camp, worried that she can still hear the whip but no longer hear Murphy. As she approaches she is surprised that warriors actually clear a path for her. Then she comes to Indra, who holds a spear out to stop the sky girl. Clarke steps right up to the point.

“I’m here to talk to your commander.”

Indra doesn’t respond. Clarke steps closer, impaling herself on the point of the spear to show how serious she is about speaking with Lexa.

“Let me through.”

Clarke is about to impale herself more when a voice echoes into the night.

“LET HER PASS!”

Indra pulls her spear back and Clarke makes her way to Lexa. Anya stands behind the commander, staring at the blood gathering on Clarke’s shirt. Lexa studies the blonde and speaks softly to her.

“You bleed for nothing. You cannot stop this,” Lexa cautions.

“No. Only  _you_  can!”

Shouts and the sounds of chains draw the blonde’s attention from the brunette. She sees a terrified Finn being shoved towards the pole where his life will end. He briefly locks eyes with Clarke, silently begging for help. He winces when he sees Murphy hanging, bloody and unconscious, on the other pole. Clarke turns back to Lexa.

“Show my people how powerful you are! Show them you can be merciful. Show them you’re not a savage!” Clarke pleads.

“We are what we are,” Lexa replies emotionlessly.

Clarke looks to the pole, trying desperately to come up with another argument to save her friend. She can think of only one.

“Then I’m a killer! I burned 300 of your people! I slit a man’s throat and watched him die! I’m _soaked_  in Grounder blood. Take _me_!”

Lexa glances at Finn then back to Clarke. “But Finn is guilty.”

“NO!” Clarke insists. “He did it for me! He did it for me...” she finishes weakly.

“Then he dies for you,” Lexa states with finality.

Clarke stares into the commanders eyes. She sees no hesitation, no chance for reconsideration. She looks to Anya, who is studiously looking elsewhere. Clarke looks at Finn once more and makes up her mind. Yes, she may end up suffering the death he has been sentenced to but Finn won’t be tortured in front of Raven.

“Can I say goodbye?”

Lexa is caught off guard by the request. Before she really thinks about it she nods her assent. Clarke nods her thanks and then hurries over to Finn. She pulls him into a kiss, wanting him to die with a good memory on his mind.

“I love you, too.” She pulls him into a hug.

“I’m scared.”

“You’ll be alright now.”

She slips the knife out of her sleeve and presses it between two ribs, right into his heart. Finn tenses up then realizes what she has done for him. He nuzzles against the side of her head.

“Thanks, Princess,” he whispers.

Clarke waits until his weight completely collapses against her and she hears his final breath. She slips the knife out and stares at him. The cool night meaning nothing to the hand coated in warm blood. Lexa and Anya’s eyes both widen as they realize what she has done. Clarke slowly turns and faces the Ark as the rest of the Grounders figure out she has mercy-killed Finn. Indra raises her spear as they all start to rush the blonde. Lexa throws out her arm.

“IT IS DONE!”

Back at the Ark, Raven realizes the boy that saved her life, the boy that went to jail to keep her from being floated, the boy she once loved is dead.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” she screams as her legs give out. Bellamy catches her and takes her to the ground. “NOOOOO! NO! NOOOOO! NO NO NO!”

Her sobs echo across the field. Clarke can only pray she has done the right thing and that someday Raven will forgive her. A hand takes Clarke’s arm.

“This way, Klark,” Anya says, leading her past Grounders who growl and bare their teeth threateningly at the girl.

Clarke hears and sees none of it. All she knows is there is one more death on her hands.

* * *

 

Lexa had nodded to Anya to take Clarke to their tent. She then orders two riders to get Abby and Kane for a meeting.

“Take Murphy to the healer’s. As soon as he can travel he will be taken to TonDC to recover until he can begin his retribution,” she orders Indra.

“What of the one called Klark? Will she pay for this interference?”

Lexa thinks about the hollow look in Clarke’s eyes after the stabbing. “She will be paying the rest of her days, Indra. That is more punishment than we could ever dole out.”

Indra nods and walks away, still not completely satisfied. Anya steps up beside Lexa.

“She is okay?” Lexa asks.

“Of course not. I got her some water and a rag. She asked to be left alone,” Anya replies. They stand in silence a moment. “She told him she loved him,” Anya notes.

“The first mercy she bestowed on him. She doesn’t love him but she let him die thinking she did to ease his mind. His actions were because he loved her. She only gifted him the words to aid his spirit into the afterlife,” Lexa points out.

Anya nods. “Proof her heart is as strong as her mind.”

The two stop talking as they see Abby running down the path and into the commander’s tent, Kane following a moment later. The two warriors give the Sky trio a moment then enter, too. They see Clarke wiping tears from her cheeks; trying to put on a brave face. Lexa steps up and sits down on her throne, Anya standing to her left.

“Blood has answered blood. To finish this we will cremate the body with his victims tomorrow. Murdered and murdered joined by fire. Only then can we have peace.”

“No we’ve done enough,” Kane interrupts. “The boy should be buried by his own people.”

Before Lexa can speak, Clarke lifts her hand.

“We’ll do it. But when it’s over we talk about how to get our people out of Mt Weather. _All_   of our people.”

Lexa nods. “We want the same things, Klark.”

“Good. When do we leave?”

“Now. Choose your attendants.”

“May we take Murphy to our facilities? We have ways to help him heal faster,” Abby requests.

Lexa studies her a moment, then nods. “I will grant that. You have two weeks to prepare him for his retribution.”

Abby nods. “That should be fine.”

Lexa stands and goes out to gather those that will return to the village for the funeral pyre. Abby looks at her daughter.

“You don’t have to do this, Clarke.”

“Yes, I do. If this truce doesn’t hold, I killed Finn for nothing.”

She pushes past her mother to go to the Ark to get her gear. She will also ask Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln to accompany them.

And Raven. Raven deserved to go. Even if she would rather kill Clarke than travel with her.

* * *

Lexa’s guards and Anya had insisted they make the ride to TonDC on horseback. Lexa, knowing the sky people would not be able to handle that trek says no.

“But, Lexa, we don’t know when the Maunon will strike next! We need to get to safety quickly,” Anya presses.

Lexa stares at her mate. “You have my orders. Follow them, General.”

Anya lets out a low growl, the only one who could do so at the commander without losing her life. Lexa stares back impassively. Anya finally throws up her hands.

“Fine, Heda.” She looks at her men. “I want 4 scouts leaving now. The rest of us leave when the Skaikru return.” She walks off muttering about Lexa being a stubborn little brat, almost bringing a grin to Lexa’s mouth.

Within the hour, the group is on the road back to the small village that is part of TonDC’s land. Lexa and Anya walk alongside Gustas and Indra behind 6 large warriors. A few feet back, Clarke walks beside Bellamy and Raven. Back farther are Kane and Abby. After a while, Lexa says something to Indra and Gustas. Neither look happy but they walk forward with the guards. Lexa looks over her shoulder.

“Klark, will you walk with us?”

Raven glares at the blonde who nods and moves to walk between the commander and the general. Bellamy looks at Raven.

“Rae, she’s doing what she can to save all of us. You know she only- -”

“Shut the fuck up, Bellamy. She murdered Finn in cold blood. She betrayed him and given a chance she’ll betray all of us.”

Bellamy sighs, knowing it is too soon to get the mechanic to see reason. He had seen the way Jasper had been tortured and he had hoped to never see it again, let alone watch it happen live to someone he had considered a friend. They watch as a conversation begins between the leadership trio. A few minutes later they see Anya give Clarke a sad look and pat her on the shoulder in consolation. Raven huffs in disgust.

“Look at her practically drooling over them. She’s planning a nice fuck fest tonight.”

Bellamy shakes his head, getting irritated. “Stop it, Raven. She is not planning to sleep with them. They are a mated pair.”

“So what? They are alphas, she’s an omega. Her body is probably so turned on she’d kill us, too, if they demanded it,” Raven states.

Bellamy stops and grabs Raven by the shoulder. “Everything Clarke has done since we got down here has been to keep us alive! Did you really want to see them torture Finn? If so, maybe you’re the psycho, not Clarke!”

He gives her a bit a shove before continuing on. Raven watches him a moment, immediately dismissing what he said.

“So, you’re in love with her, too? Good luck against those two,” she calls out.

Bellamy just rolls his eyes and keeps walking. Raven grunts at his back and starts to walk once more.

Farther back a similar conversation is happening.

“Look at them! They are practically drooling on her!” Abby hisses, to Kane, wary of the warriors not too far behind them.

Kane has to hide his grin. “Abby, she’s your daughter. I think you’re reading more into this than there is. They are talking, most likely about this tense truce.”

“Bull. She’s just an omega. She doesn’t understand diplomacy or politics and she certainly doesn’t understand the way alphas act to get what they want! They are just savages!”

“First of all, we’d all be dead if Clarke didn’t understand diplomacy or politics. She’s done more for our children than we did when we sent them to the ground in hopes of saving our own asses. Secondly, the commander and her people have a great deal of respect for omegas; much more than we have and I think it would do us well to learn from their example. And lastly, if she doesn’t understand how alphas act, who is to blame for that?”

Abby’s head jerks around and Kane fights the rush of angry pheromones being cast his way. “What the hell does that mean? Are you saying this is _my_   fault?”

“I’m saying we’re all to blame, Abby. We suppressed our betas and omegas. We let the alphas dictate how everyone was treated. We even punished our omegas if they went into heat and caused alphas to frenzy. When was the last time an alpha was held responsible for their actions? Down here, an alpha who assaults an omega is dealt with harshly, not given a pat on the back for ‘surviving’ the attack he committed. Down here, they don’t float an omega because he or she dared to come into heat. Tell me, Abby, who sounds like the savages now?”

Abby growls low in her throat as she considers what Kane has said. She hates that he may be right. Seeing Raven just as irritated as she is, Abby speeds up to walk with her. Kane just rolls his eyes and drops back to try to speak to a warrior and learn more about the culture here on the ground.

Up front, the conversation has nothing to do with mating, the alliance, or anything else Raven and Abby thought.

“Are you well after...what happened, Klark?” Lexa asks.

“I’m...getting there.” She thinks a moment. “I can tell Indra expects me to answer for my actions. Your men probably do, too. If it will help your position, you can punish me,” the sky girl offers.

Anya gives her a sad look, somehow not surprised to hear the offer. She places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Heda has said blood has answered blood. It is over, Clarke. There will always be those that don’t believe any punishment is enough.”

“But they will not lift a hand to you, Clarke. To do so is to raise a hand against me and that is punishable by death,” Lexa tells her. “I think what you did for Finn is admirable.”

“I killed him. How can anyone admire that?” Clarke asks in disbelief.

“I meant what you did before. You kissed him and told him you loved him even though anyone who knows you would see that isn’t true. But it was what he needed to hear to go to his death in peace.”

Clarke thinks about that a moment. She didn’t realize the commander, or anyone, would have understood why she did what she did.

“He was so scared. I couldn’t let him die thinking...knowing I hated what he had done and what he had become. It wasn’t his fault. The Mountain Men took me and made Finn that...that monster.”

Anya and Lexa nod, leaving Clarke alone with her feelings for a few minutes. Finally the young woman takes a deep breath to clear her head. She glances at Lexa.

“So...no one can question you? Are you a dictator?”

Clarke is rewarded with a small grin. “No, Klark, I am no dictator. There are times things need a definitive final statement. At those times, my word is law. But for most things that come up, I have an ambassador from each clan that will bring the opinion of their people to the table. It is my duty to decide the best solution for all 12 clans based on how the discussion goes.”

“I see. Does majority rule?”

“Not always. Sometimes I have to let the past Heda’s guide me to a decision,” Lexa replies.

“Past Heda’s? You mean you look through old reports or books to see what they’ve done?”

Lexa smiles. “No. Their spirits reside within me. I listen to them for guidance, for counsel, for...for support.” She glances at Clarke, unable to read the blonde’s expression. “When a Heda passes, her spirit chooses the next commander. When the Heda ascends, he or she goes through a ritual in which the spirits of the past enter them. It takes...a few days to get used to.”

“I...see...I think,” Clarke murmurs. “A type of reincarnation. It must be comforting to have that kind of help. I could have used a commander or two in my head since we landed.”

Anya chuckles. Lexa just grins.

“You have done well on your own, Klark kom Skaikru. You even make my general chuckle. I had often wondered if that were possible,” Lexa teases.

Anya shoots her mate a dirty look. Clarke is amazed to see this softer side of both women. She can almost forget the reason they are making this trek together. Almost.

* * *

 

When the group finally arrives, they are greeted by Octavia and Lincoln, whom Clarke had sent ahead with the scouts. Gustas turns to the sky people.

“You will disarm here. Our people will not be faced with you armed in this village,” he rumbles.

Clarke glances at Lexa, who gives a slight nod. Clarke nods back and places her pistol in a box one of the warriors holds. She watches as Bellamy and Kane reluctantly hand over their rifles. Gustas approaches Raven, who has made no move to offer over anything. He quickly checks her over, first taking her rifle then pulling more daggers than Clarke would have believed possible for the small woman to conceal. Gustas even hands her bag over to one of his warriors to check and a couple more daggers are produced. Finally he is satisfied and nods to Lexa.

“Let’s go.”

As soon as they get into the heart of the village, the people begin to yell and protest the inclusion of the Sky People in this ritual. Clarke looks at Octavia.

“Were they this bad when you arrived?”

“No. But they weren’t happy. My guess is word spread and they’ve had time to stew.”

“Great,” Clarke mutters.

Just then a villager leaps in front of the procession and starts to yell in Trigedasleng at Lexa. She listens to him a moment then nods to Gustas. The warrior is easily twice the size of the man, who he quickly takes down and starts beating. When Clarke realizes Lexa is planning to let the man die for questioning his Heda, she rushes forward.

“Commander, stop him! Please! They’ll blame us for this, too!”

Lexa reluctantly orders Gustas to stop the beating. The man staggers to his feet. Lexa turns and addresses everyone present.

“The Sky People march with us now. Anyone who tries to stop that will pay with their life!”

Clarke carefully studies the warriors and villagers. Between the masks some wear and the war paint, it is hard to tell if there are those that would risk death to destroy the invaders. She can’t help but think more than a few would be willing to make that sacrifice.

As the people start to disperse, Clarke sees the pyre set up near the edge of the village. She slowly walks towards it, walking around it, starting at the various sizes of the bodies waiting to burn. Women, children, elders...all unrecognizable now in their death shrouds. She hears footsteps approaching and watches as the warriors that had carried Finn’s body place his body on the very top of the pyre. More than one warrior gives her a hard glare, still bitter they had not been able to act out their vengeance on the boy. Her eyes shift and across the top of the pyre, across Finn’s body, she sees Raven staring at her.

“Should be you up there, not him,” Raven states bitterly before turning and limping away.

Clarke turns to hide the tears in her eyes. She walks towards the trees, wrapping her arms around her waist.

“She’s wrong,” Anya says, suddenly appearing beside Clarke.

“No...she’s not. He was looking for me, Anya, and he- -”

“I have known Lexa for most of her life. My supposed death at your Dropship surely sent her into anger, sadness, and fury. She did not act out. She could have attacked the Ark the moment she saw it but she held strong for more information.” She takes a deep breath. “Should Lexa fall in battle, my heart would be ripped in two but I would not seek vengeance; would not dishonor her by killing innocents to appease my own heart. Yes, Finn was looking for you and perhaps the misinformation he was given lead him to take this village hostage. But the moment his started using his fayagon on these people he crossed a line that should not have been crossed. That was not him looking for you; that was him punishing others for what he could not find.”

Clarke considers that for a moment then nods. “But if I hadn’t- -”

“Did you give yourself up to the Maunon? I seem to remember red gas and watching you fall.”

Clarke thinks a second then smiles, though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes. “Does Lexa ever win an argument with you?”

Anya quirks her mouth into a grin. “Only if I let her.”

“Oh really?”

The women turn to see Lexa standing behind them. Anya blushes and nods.

“I did not hear you approach, Heda.”

“So I suspected, General.” Lexa turns her eyes to Clarke. “I’d like you beside me when I light the pyre.”

Clarke nods. “Okay. Do I need to know anything about the ritual?”

“No. I will say a few words and then light the wood. The only thing you need to know is I only let Anya think she lets me win,” she finishes with a small smile.

Clarke chuckles. “I’ll remember that.”

The three women stand there a moment, all starting to feel that there is something special happening between them but one is reluctant to trust her instincts. Clarke quickly clears her throat.

“I’ll go...tell my people to get ready,” she mumbles before heading off.

The two Grounders watch her go, both hoping for the day when they can get Clarke to face what they have already come to believe: they were meant to be a mated triad.

* * *

An eerie quiet has fallen over the village. No animals make noise, no birds sing in trees, no wind whistles in the leaves. It is as if nature herself has paused to pay respect to the 18 dead. Lexa steps up on the dais and begins to address the crowd in Trigedasleng. Lincoln quietly translates for the Sky Crew. When Lexa finishes, Anya hands her a torch. Lexa considers the dead before her, then turns to Clarke, offering the torch to her.

Clarke stares at Lexa, then steps up and accepts the torch. She turns to the dead. “Yu gonplei ste odon.”

Many of the Grounders had been visibly upset when Lexa had handed the torch to the sky princess. But when Clarke had said those words, in their language, more than one started to wonder if maybe, just maybe, not all of these people from space were monsters. Maybe.

Though others disperse, Clarke remains beside Lexa and Anya as the pyre burns down. Eventually Lexa gives Anya a subtle signal and the general excuses herself to see to the feast that is to be shared that evening. Lexa takes a deep breath.

“I lost someone who was special to me, too. Her name was Costia.” Clarke turns to look at the commander. “She was captured by the Ice Nation whose queen believed she knew my secrets. Because she was mine they tortured her, killed her and cut off her head.”

“I’m sorry,” Clarke says, her heart breaking as she imagines the brunette mourning such a terrible loss. She thinks about the way she herself had felt in the aftermath of losing Wells. Was it that bad? Was it that hollow, aching feeling of having not done enough to show him how much he truly meant to her?

“I thought I’d never get over the pain but I did,” Lexa continues. “At first I convinced myself that love is weakness and vowed to never love again. It seemed easy to be alone and hate everyone rather than risk the pain of loss again.” She cracks a tiny smile. “And then Anya reappeared in my life. It had been two years since I had been chosen. She’d gone from being my mentor to mentoring someone else and leading the TonDC army.”

Clarke frowns. “But...I thought Indra lead this army.”

“She does. Now. Back then Indra was my General as appointed by the council when I ascended. She had sent word to Anya about Costia. Anya had put aside her feelings for me, not wanting to interfere or be a distraction as I learned to lead. She knew my dream had been to unite the 12 clans as one, not just oversee the various uneasy alliances and floundering truces that plagued us with wars nearly constantly. When she found me, I had just killed 2 ambassadors and threatened to kill the other 4 that were in the meeting. I was a feral animal pacing the throne room.”

She pauses as she remembers seeing Anya suddenly in front of her. The warrior was road weary, covered in mud from recent rains, and yet had the same smirk on her face as the day she’d taken Lexa as her second.

* * *

 

_“Bad day at the tower, young one?”_

_Lexa sneers and gets in Anya’s face. “What are you doing here? You abandoned me!”_

_“I never abandoned you, Lexa. It was time for others to teach you. Time for others to help you chase your dreams and help you become our leader.”_

_Lexa glares at her. “I needed you, Anya. I needed you more than as a teacher.” She steps closer, her hand going to the back of Anya’s neck as she starts to pump out pheromones. “I needed you in my bed. I needed someone who could fight back. Someone who WOULDN’T DIE ON ME!”_

_With that rush of emotions, Anya is taken to her knees by the blast of alpha power that courses through Lexa. She stares up into eyes that are completely black. Never has the warrior seen anyone with such power. Her first instinct is to fight back. Her own wolf is howling and begging to be released. But she knows to fight is to push Lexa farther into darkness and farther away from the leader she is meant to be. Against the will of her own wolf, Anya turns her head and offers her neck in submission._

_“I’d have died as Costia did, Lexa. I’d have told them nothing and still left you alone. Do not diminish the sacrifice she made; do not insult her love for you by calling her weak. She probably had more strength in dying than I could ever hope to have in living. She died for you, Lexa. Do not bastardize that sacrifice by becoming someone she would be ashamed to love.”_

_Lexa had been expecting a fight. Her wolf had been begging for a fight. It had not been satisfied by the submissive ambassadors accepting their deaths with no fight. It had felt the fury of Anya’s wolf and grown excited by the imminent battle. Lexa tries once more to goad Anya into the fight she wants._

_“Love is weakness, Anya,” Lexa growls._

_“No, Lexa. Love is strength. Love is what makes us fight to live. Love is what makes us accept death when living would harm our loved one more. Costia died because she loves you. She could have given up info on you and ended her suffering sooner but she loved you too much to give information to your enemy. Do not demean her by forgetting that.”_

_Lexa growls and shoves Anya away. She takes a few steps back, her shoulders slump._

_“Death ended her pain. My pain...is forever,” Lexa whispers._

_Anya stands and walks over, pulling Lexa back against her chest. “Channel that pain for good, Lexa. Unite the clans...for her. Do not let her death be the death of peace.”_

* * *

 

“She has been by my side ever since. She is my strength when I need it as I am hers. Her love brought me back from darkness and now there is peace between the 12 clans. Love did that,” Lexa finishes.

Clarke nods. “So...guess this means you knew I was shutting down inside.”

Lexa nods. “I did.” She takes a gamble. “My wolf is quite attuned to yours. I was hoping- -”

“Why?” Clarke interrupts before Lexa can continue her thought.

“Why what?”

“Why is your wolf attuned to mine? You’re with Anya. Your wolf should only want to kill me if I make a move on your mate, which by the way, I won’t.”

Lexa is glad her war paint hides her blush. “I am the commander, Klark, that makes my wolf very aware of everyone’s.”

“Ah,” Clarke nods in acceptance.

“As I was saying, I was hoping you will come to me when it gets hard to remember the strength of love. I want to get to know you, Klark, and perhaps even become your friend as Anya has.”

Clarke turns back to study the embers of the pyre. “I think I’d like that. I’ve only got a few good friends left and...and I lost one when I killed Finn.”

“Raven?” Clarke nods. “I will speak with her. If I can’t get through to her, I’ll have Anya snarl at her a little.”

Clarke chuckles, surprised at the joke. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. Thank you, Commander.”

Lexa nods. Clarke turns back to her to say something more and notices the red light dancing over Lexa’s heart. Her eyes widen and she leaps, tackling Lexa to the ground just as two shots ring out from the woods.

“NO!”

Lexa is momentarily stunned when she hits the ground. She then rolls Clarke off of her as villagers and warriors start to scream and shout. The commander notices Clarke is unconscious and rolls the blonde over.

That is when she sees the blood coming from the wound on Clarke’s head.

“NYKO!”

* * *

 

* Yu gonplei ste odon = Your fight is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. For those not familiar with my works, I love cliffhangers between posts. :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Gustus and Indra are the first to get to the two downed leaders. Lexa looks up at them, her eyes black in fury.

“GE NYKO! NAU!”

Indra races off to get the healer. Before she can, Abby rushes forward to see what the commotion is all about.

“CLARKE! BELLAMY, GET MY BAG!”

Bellamy nods and runs to where their things are being kept. A Grounder seems startled to see the dark-haired young man but Bell ignores him as he grabs Abby’s pack and races back to the remains of the pyre. Meanwhile, Lexa is holding the end of her sash to the gash on Clarke’s head as Abby does manual checks of her daughter’s vitals. Lexa looks up at Gustus.

“Find chon did disha. The shot came kom der,” Lexa tells him, nodding in the general direction.

Gustus nods and stands, ordering two warriors to remain with the commander. Kane decides to follow Gustus, wanting to see what there is to find in the woods. Bellamy drops down beside them, offering Abby her bag. The doctor grabs her stethoscope and fresh bandages. As she checks Clarke’s heartbeat, Lexa replaces her sash with the bandages.

“Is she okay, Chancellor?” Lexa asks worriedly.

Abby slowly nods. “I think so. Looks like just a flesh wound. I think the concussion from the bullet knocked her out.”

“There were two shots,” Bellamy points out. “Is she hit anywhere else?”

Lexa and Abby quickly check over the body of the woman they both love, though in very different ways. There are no other wounds.

“What the hell?” Raven asks running up.

“Someone shot at Clarke and the Commander,” Octavia explains.

“Shot at them? Mountain Men?”

Octavia shrugs. “Kane and Gustus went to check things out.”

Before Raven can ask any more, they heard moans coming from Clarke. They press forward to see blue eyes slowly blinking open. Then they are shoved apart as Anya barrels through them.

“LEKSA!”

Lexa sits back and stops her lover’s advance. “I am fine, niron. It is Clarke.”

Anya drops to her knees, taking one of Clarke’s hands in her own. Clarke’s eyes slowly focus. The first face she sees is the fear-filled one of her mother.

“M- -Mom?”

“Easy, honey. Someone shot at you and the Commander. A bullet grazed your head. You’ll be fine but probably have a slight concussion,” she explains.

“Oh. Lexa?”

Lexa leans over so Clarke can see her. “I am here, Clarke. You pushed me to the ground.”

“Oh. I don’t...remember,” Clarke mumbles, squeezing her eyes shut. “Light hurts.”

“Typical concussion issue,” Abby notes.

“We can take her to the hut we are using,” Anya offers immediately, giving Clarke’s hand a squeeze.

Abby wants to protest but her people have been given tents to sleep in. Clarke would be better protected from the elements by a hut. She reluctantly nods at the idea. Before Lexa can call for a warrior to carry Clarke, Anya lifts her up into her arms bridal style. Abby can’t help but be impressed by the strength of the warrior. Lexa just smiles her thanks and leads them to the hut.

In the woods, Kane and Gustus find a place where the undergrowth has been disturbed.

“The shooter was here,” Kane points out.

“Yes,” Gustus agrees as he bends down and lifts up two bullet shells. “These are not Maunon trash.”

Kane studies them, his heart skipping a beat. “No...they aren’t.”

Gustus steps close to Kane. “If one of you did this, you will ALL die!”

The man turns and storms back towards the village.

“WAIT!” Kane calls out.

Gustus turns. “WHAT?!”

“There are footprints over here.”

Gustus begrudgingly walks back to see. By silent agreement, the two men follow them as they take a rather rambling, circuitous route back to the village...

...and right to Raven. Gustus’ eyes flare.

“IT WAS YOU!”

Raven looks at him in fear and confusion. “Me what?”

Gustus grabs the front of her shirt and lifts her with one hand. “YOU tried to kill the Commander! You will DIE for this!”

Raven claws at the hand holding her. She is furious. “I didn’t do SHIT to the Commander or Clarke or anyone!”

“We found the metals shells from your fayagon. We found your footprints.”

“Look, I went for a walk in the woods to clear my head! But I’m unarmed! YOU took my knives and rifle when we got here!” Raven argues.

“Put her down!” Lexa orders.

Gustus hesitates briefly then follows Heda’s direction. Lexa steps up and stares into Raven’s eyes.

“Explain how your footprints were found where the shot came from,” Lexa demands, pumping out subtle pheromones to remind the beta who is in charge.

Raven swallows hard. “I went for a walk. You just fucking burned my first love. Just as I got back to the village, I heard the shots and hurried over. I don’t exactly run like the wind with this fucking brace, Commander, so there is no fucking way I could have taken those shots and gotten here when I did!”

Indra walks up with Raven’s pack. “Her bag, Commander.”

Lexa takes it and opens it up, she shuffles around in a moment. She had believed Raven until her eyes fall on the butt of a pistol. She slowly lifts it out and stares at the engineer, her nostrils flaring.

“You will pay with your life for this treachery!”

Raven’s eyes widen. “That’s...that’s not MINE! I had a rifle NOT a pistol! Only Clarke uses a pistol!”

“Lock her up! Lock em HOGEDA up!”

All the Sky People are grabbed and hustled down into what looks like an old subway tunnel that has become a prison. As the door slams shut, Raven yells once more.

“I DIDN’T DO IT!”

Because of his close relationship with Octavia and the others, even Lincoln has been detained. Kane steps to him.

“What will happen now?”

Lincoln sighs. “Now Lexa will decide if only Raven dies for this crime or if we all do.”

Everyone grows silent. Raven drops down into a chair, staring at everyone. “I swear to God, I didn’t do it. I swear. But if someone has to die to save our friends in Mt Weather then...then I’ll die.”

Lincoln shakes his head. “The alliance is over. This act means we can’t be trusted.”

“What does that mean for our people back at the Ark?” Kane asks.

“She’ll order her armies to attack. They won’t stop until all of you are dead.”

Silence fills the room as they realize this one attempted assassination could mean the genocide of their people.

* * *

Clarke moans as Abby helps her lift her head and drink a natural painkiller Nyko had brewed. For now it is just the two of them in the tent. Clarke stares into the scared eyes of her mother.

“I’m okay, Mom. Promise.”

“I know,” Abby whispers, tears in her eyes.

Clarke studies her a moment. “What’s happened?”

“They found the gun in Raven’s pack.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “What? No! She wouldn’t!”

“She was very upset about Finn. Maybe she- -”

“NO! I’m telling you, Mom, she didn’t do it.” Clarke squeezes her eyes shut. There was something niggling at the back of her mind. “She...she didn’t because...something...there was something strange.” Try as she might, Clarke can’t find that bit of memory that could help prove her friend innocent.

She feels a breeze as the tent flap opens. Abby looks up and sees Anya standing in the light.

“Chancellor, I’m here to escort you to the others,” the general says.

“No! I’m not leaving her here,” Abby protests.

“Nyko can take care of her. Please, don’t make me force you.”

“Mom...go. I’ll be okay. Tell them to stay strong. I’ll...I’ll do what I can to help,” Clarke promises.

Abby turns back to her daughter. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Abby kisses Clarke on the forehead. It takes everything in her to get up and walk out. Clarke closes her eyes, trying to will her mind to unscramble and remember exactly what happened. She feels a gentle touch on her cheek and opens her eyes. She had expected her mother, not Lexa.

“Lexa, Raven didn’t do this. I swear to you.”

“I know you want to believe that, Klark, but the evidence points to her.”

“No. I mean, I know it does but there’s...there’s something I’m not remembering. Please, give me a chance to remember.”

“I cannot do that, Klark. At sundown, Raven will face death by a 1000 cuts. The rest of you will be released to return to the Ark.”

Clarke swallows hard. “And Mt Weather?”

“The alliance is done, Klark. You will have one week to leave the lands of the 12 Clans or face annihilation,” she states, refusing to meet devastated blue eyes.

“No...please...there has to be- -”

“There isn’t. I’m sorry.”

Lexa gets up and quickly leaves the tent. Tears roll down Clarke’s cheek. There has to be a way. It can’t all end like this! It just can’t!

“Think, Clarke! Think!”

For the next 2 hours, Clarke goes over the events of the day in her mind. Suddenly she remembers the light dancing on Lexa’s chest. Raven had sure aim! Even if she was nervous it might waver but not flit all over. Whoever took that shot was confused by the safety, making the light dance as he or she fumbled with it! Clarke carefully sits up, her head protesting the movement. She considers just sending for Lexa but when she hears the Grounders start to cheer she knows it can only mean Raven is being taken to the post.

“Got to...save...Raven...” she mumbles.

It takes her longer than she’d like to get from the bed to the tent flap. She finds Anya standing guard.

“Anya...get me...to Lexa...can prove...Raven didn’t do it!”

Anya gets her arm around Clarke. “Klark, you can’t- -”

“Damn it, Anya, she DIDN’T! I can...prove it,” Clarke insists, cursing herself for raising her voice. They both hear Raven cry out in pain. “Please, Anya, hurry.”

Anya mumbles a few things under her breath before lifting Clark’s arm over her shoulder with her left hand and wrapping her right arm around the shorter woman’s waist.

“Get the gun, too. And Mom’s...med bag,” Clarke grunts.

As they get to the clearing where Raven is facing her death, Clarke forces herself to shout out.

“STOP!”

Everyone turns in surprise. Lexa storms over.

“Anya, chit ste the meaning gon disha?” she demands.

“She says she can prove Raven is innocent, Heda,” Anya replies in English.

Lexa studies the two women a moment. She turns her fiercest commander face to Clarke. “Explain.”

“Need the gun...and med bag.”

Lexa considers it a moment, then nods to Indra who retrieves the gun. Gustus takes Abby to get her medical bag. Clarke takes the firearm from Indra and looks it over.

“First of all, this isn’t one of ours,” she notes. “It’s old and dirty, most likely found and hidden long ago.”

Lexa and Anya both silently agree the condition is not the same as the others in the possession of the Skaikru. Clarke pops out the clip and ejects the shell in the chamber. The bullets are the same kind that her people use so they were most likely taken from her own gun so she doesn’t say anything about them. She walks over to Raven, then turns to Lexa.

“I need her right hand.”

Lexa nods to Indra. The warrior woman grunts and cuts the engineer free. Clarke looks at Lexa.

“The laser light was dancing all over your chest as if the person didn’t know what they were doing. I think I know now what was going on.” She offers the gun to Raven and steps back. “Point it at me.”

Raven looks at Clarke like she’s nuts but does so. Even in her weakened state, the light stays right on target above the blonde’s heart.

“Now...try to click off the safety while it’s pointed at me.”

Raven looks at the firearm, one she is not familiar with and has to adjust her grip somewhat to get the safety off. During this time, the light flits a little across Clarke’s chest but mostly stays true. Clarke turns to Anya and hands her the gun.

“Now, Anya, aim at me and release the safety with your thumb.” Anya frowns in confusion. “The button right by where your thumb sits,” Clarke explains.

Anya tries to follow the instructions, the light from the laser bouncing all around Clarke’s chest.

“The light was moving all over your chest just before the shots were fired. Whoever fired the gun was not used to clicking off the safety.” She takes the gun back and looks at her mother. “Mom, do you have nitric acid and a portable SEM scanner?”

“Yes, of course,” Abby states.

“I need a 5% solution,” Clarke tells her, thanking every deity she can think of that she liked chemistry class back on the Ark. She looks at Lexa. “This solution can detect the residue left on skin and clothes by firing guns.” Abby walks over. “For instance, I put in some pistol practice yesterday trying to clear my head.” She drips the solution on her hand and uses the scanner to show the way her hand looks. “Now, Anya, I know you’ve never fired a gun. May I?”

Anya nods and holds out her hand. “Of course.”

Clarke does to the same to the warrior and shows how nothing appears on the scanner. She then approaches Raven.

“Give me both hands, Raven, just to be sure,” Clarke requests, knowing it’s been at least a week since Raven has had a chance to put in time on the range.

Raven puts her hands out and Clarke performs the test. Twice. Nothing ever shows up on the scanner. Lexa stiffens, unsure what to do. She carefully looks at her people. Some seem convinced. Others seem to think it is a trick by the enemy.

“Then who took the shots, Klark?” Lexa asks.

“I don’t- -”

“He did!” Bellamy states, pointing towards a man. Everyone looks. “He was by the bags when I went to get Abby’s medical bag right after the shooting.”

Gustus walks over and grabs the warrior by the flak jacket and drags him to Lexa. Lexa nods to Clarke who performs the test once more. He tests positive.

“Ron ridiyo op!” Lexa orders him.

The warrior looks from her to Gustus then back again. His shoulders slump. “Ai was aiming gon the skai prisa,” he admits.

Lexa lets out a rumbling growl, her face drawing into a fierce snarl. The man is hit by a direct shot of pheromones and he drops to his knees, offering his neck. Lexa grabs him by the throat.

“You will die for your action. PUT HIM ON THE TREE!”

Gustus and Anya grab him and drag him to the tree. Clarke and Abby help Raven to the side and Abby immediately starts treating the cuts the mechanic had already endured. Clarke looks over and makes eye contact with Lexa. She nods her thanks. Lexa gives a subtle blink of her eyes, her fury keeping her from doing anything more.

Anya steps up to the commander. “The first cut is yours, Commander.”

Lexa looks away from Clarke and pulls her knife. She steps up to the man and makes the first slash across his chest. Anya approaches Clarke and her entourage.

“You may participate in his sentence,” she offers them all.

Not surprisingly, they all decline. It isn’t long until the man is screaming in pain and begging to be finished off. Raven shivers as she watches.

“That would have been Finn,” she whispers.

And now she understands why Clarke ended his life the way she did. She looks over her shoulder at the blonde. They lock eyes in understanding. Clarke, her head still pounding, returns to the commander’s hut and lays down. Nyko appears beside her with another cup of medicine.

“This will help you sleep, Skai Prisa,” he tells her. “Rest now. His punishment will take a while. By the time you wake, dinner will be ready.”

Clarke nods and downs the cup of bitter herbs. She lays her head down. She can’t resist taking a deep breath, the comforting smell of two mated alphas settling her even more than the medicine.

It is the most intoxicating thing she has ever smelled.

She doesn’t question why, just smiles as she drifts off to sleep to dream of a life spent in the company of Lexa and Anya.

* * *

After delivering the final strike to the warrior who tried to kill Clarke, Lexa makes her way to her hut. Anya follows closely behind. Neither woman says anything. Lexa drops down at the table and drops her head onto the back of her chair, her feet up on the table. Anya pours them both a mug of wine and hops up to sit on the table. Lexa is nearly to the bottom of her mug when she breaks the silence.

“He wanted to kill Klark. And instead, she nearly dies saving me from the bastard’s poor shot,” she states. She looks up at Anya. “How do I repay that? Especially after nearly killing her friend based on faulty information?”

Anya just shrugs, not sure how to answer those questions. “I wish I knew what to tell you, ai hodness.” She runs her hand up and down Lexa’s shin. “Things have been tense since the goufa’s landed. Both sides watching the other and waiting for something like this to happen; waiting for a reason to declare war instead of peace.”

Lexa nods. “Because war is easier.” She closes her eyes. “I’ve been tired of war since I first lifted a sword. Just when it seems like there could be a lasting peace between the 12 clans these people arrive from space and disrupt everything. Don’t think it hasn’t crossed my mind it would be easier to kill them all and go back to how things were before.”

“Please...please don’t. I will give myself to you for any punishment my people have earned if you just don’t kill them.”

Both women turn and see Clarke standing in the doorway to the sleeping area. Lexa quickly stands.

“Klark...I didn’t realize you were still here.”

“Mom and Nyko said this would be quieter for my headache not to mention fewer germs in here than a tent.” Clarke walks closer, her blue eyes pleading. “Please, Heda, give us a chance. I know mistakes have been made from day 1. I swear I will spend the rest of my life atoning for all that happened if you just give my people a chance to live.” She drops to her knees in front of Lexa. “Please, Commander.”

Lexa stares at the woman before her. Her mind briefly flashes to accepting Clarke’s promise to atone by making her mate with her and Anya. But almost immediately she scolds herself for entertaining such a thought. If Clarke was to be with them, they would want her as an equal not a slave. Her wolf grumbles at that chivalry. She slowly extends her hand to Clarke and helps her stand.

“You will not pay for crimes of ignorance, nor will your people die to make my life easier. You have my word on that, Klark kom Skaikru.”

Clarke sees the tenderness in Lexa’s eyes even through the war paint. She looks to Anya, who nods in agreement. Clarke sighs in relief.

“Thank you.” There is a bit of an uncomfortable pause. “So...what now?”

“Tonight we feast to celebrate our alliance. Tomorrow we return to the camp by the Ark and begin our plans to get into Mt Weather. The heads of the 11 armies will be there to make plans.”

Clarke frowns in confusion. “Um, 11 armies?”

Lexa smiles. “The Floukru is a clan of peace. They will not raise arms in this fight. Their leader will be there to promise support via supplies, healers, and food. They will even be the ones to set up and run our field hospitals.”

“Mom can help with that,” Clarke offers.

“Her expertise will be greatly appreciated,” Lexa agrees. “We may even have to make sure she doesn’t impress Luna so much she is taken captive when the Floukru leave.”

Clarke smiles, recognizing there is no real threat. “Well, this Luna best be careful. Where do you think I get annoying persistence from? Mom would drive them crazy until they let her go.”

Anya had watched as the two women talked. Some may have been jealous, maybe even angry but Anya loves what she sees. Whether she knows it or not, Clarke is breaking down barriers in Lexa that had been up for years. Just when she thought she couldn’t love the young blonde more! And suddenly that blonde is looking at her questioningly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

Anya blushes a bit and schools her face into its normal stoic appearance. “Like what?”

“You were smiling at me. It was kind of creepy,” Clarke states. Lexa bursts out laughing. Clarke turns to the commander, amazed at how young Lexa suddenly appears. “Whoa...” she mumbles.

Anya rolls her eyes. “Oh shop of, Leksa,” she mutters. “I need to go check on dinner.”

She hurries out of the tent. Clarke watches her go and turns back to Lexa. “Was it something I said?”

Lexa smiles and shakes her head. “No. Anya just hates it when people find out she can smile when she’s not on the battlefield or beating someone in a sparring circle.”

Clarke grins. “Ah. I can totally believe that.”

“Clarke, will you honour me by sitting between Anya and I tonight?” Lexa asks softly.

Clarke swallows hard, trying to understand what is going on with her wolf. The animal seems to want to throw itself at Lexa. Not attack her but nuzzle into her and sleep until all this hell blows over. Clarke takes a deep breath to steady herself. Instead, she nearly swoons as all she can smell is the combined scents of Lexa and Anya. She takes an unsteady step backwards.

“I...thank you, but after what happened, I should probably eat with my friends to show I’m okay. I want them to know you and Nyko took great care of me. It can only help to improve their opinion of you.”

Lexa nods. “I believe you are right. Well, perhaps another day.”

Clarke smiles and nods. “Count on it.”

The two stare at each other a little longer, both wondering about the undeniable pull they feel. They are knocked out of their thoughts by the ringing of the dinner bell. Lexa tells Clarke to go ahead. Once she is gone, Lexa walks over to the bed. She lifts up a pillow and brings it to her nose. Her wolf howls in glee as she smells herself, Anya and Clarke.

It is the most intoxicating thing she has ever inhaled.

She finally puts it down and leaves the tent, her mind imagining a life spent in the company of Anya and Clarke.

* * *

When the Skaikru make it down to the hut where the feast is being held, they sees the Grounder leadership has already arrived. Clarke is the last to arrive at the Skaikru side of the long banquet table and sees the chair beside Raven is the only one open. She bites her lip as she steps towards it, looking at the feisty brunette warily.

“Uh, is this seat taken?”

Raven glares at her. “Yeah, it is.” Clarke nods and starts to walk away. “By this bad ass chick I like to call my best friend.” Clarke turns to look at her, seeing the sincerity in the brown eyes. “She is kinda dumb, though. Could have gotten her ass killed when she did something stupid.”

Clarke gives her a grin. “She did it for her best friend.” Raven smiles and Clarke takes the seat. Octavia rolls her eyes.

“You two are freaks,” she grumbles, as the trio all chuckle.

Clarke nudges Raven, who nudges back. Things are getting back to normal. Clarke looks across the table and sees she is directly across from the commander. She gives Lexa and then Anya a slight nod.

Kane smiles and holds up a bottle. “Please accept this gift, Commander. We drink this at special occasions. I believe this qualifies.”

He offers it over and Lexa gives Gustus the approval to accept it. The large man takes it and presents it to her.

“Thank you, Marcus of the Sky People.”

He nods. “You’re welcome, Lexa...of the...Trikru. Just, uh, don’t drink too much of it.”

Lexa acknowledges his statement with a nod, then glances at Clarke. “Klark, let us drink together.”

Clarke nods. “It would be my pleasure.”

A man steps forward and offers two cups to Gustus. Clarke shares a surprised look with Kane, while Abby looks skeptical about the whole situation. Lexa pours out two cups of the liquid. She offers one to Clarke then goes to offer her own in a toast. Gustus stops her.

“Heda, allow me,” he insists.

Lexa relinquishes a cup to the man to test, her eyes never leaving Clarke’s face. He takes a sip, his eyes flickering a bit at the potency. He starts to cough, collapsing over the table. Everyone stares at him in shock. He finally stands up. Lexa is glaring at him. Even through his beard and tattoo they can see him blushing.

“Needs more wheat,” he croaks out.

Lexa and Anya both grin as Indra rolls her eyes. The Sky People all breathe a sigh of relief. Lexa offers her cup up.

“Tonight we celebrate our newfound peace. Tomorrow we plan our war.” She lifts her cup up. “To those we’ve lost. And to those we shall soon find.”

Clarke nods and lifts her cup in agreement. The two women drink. Everyone chuckles as they both wince as the fierce concoction is swallowed. Lexa nods.

“I can see why you only drink this on rare occasions, Marcus.”

Lexa sits down and everyone follows suit. The bottle is passed down the table for those who dare try. As they begin to share the food there is a distinct lack of conversation. Finally Anya can take it no more. If they are to work together they must start communicating. Otherwise she is leading her soldiers into a war with a silent partner. She would not risk their lives over communication issues.

“Octavia, I saw you working with Lincoln earlier. You seem to have a knack for the sword,” she comments.

Octavia blushes proudly. “Thank you, General. Lincoln has been a good and patient teacher.”

“She is a fast learner,” Lincoln says proudly.

“Perhaps you will do me the honor of sparring with you- -”

Anya’s offer trails off when the radio on Raven’s hip starts to crackle. She pulls it off her hip and starts to fiddle with it. Suddenly they hear a voice come through it.

“This is Jasper Jordan. We need help.”

“Talk to him!” Clarke orders.

Raven listens a second, waiting for a break but the message starts again. “It’s repeating. They’re alive!”

Bellamy looks at Clarke. “We need to do this now. We’ve got the alliance now is the time to use it.”

Clarke carefully considers his words. “First we need an inside man.” She looks at Bellamy. “You were right. Without someone on the inside to lower the defenses, turn off the acid fog, an army is useless. You should go.”

“When I mentioned this yesterday you said you hated that plan; that I would get myself killed,” he challenges.

“I was being weak. It’s worth the risk.”

Octavia looks from her brother to Clarke, not at all liking the idea of Bellamy sneaking into the mountain. Clarke reaches into her shirt and pulls out a detailed map she had made of the inside of the mountain.

“My map of Mt Weather. Find a way to get on that radio and talk to us.” Bellamy takes the map. “Good luck.”

Clarke hurries away, not wanting her friends to see the fear in her eyes. Is she condemning another friend to death? Can she handle more blood on her hand if she is? Octavia watches her a moment, then turns to her brother.

“Bell, how are you going- -”

“I can get you through the tunnels,” Lincoln offers.

Octavia shakes her head. “You can’t go back there. Not yet.”

Raven and Bellamy both sense a fight coming. Raven nods to Bellamy.

“Let me show you what to look for,” she nods towards the exit, planning to show him some of her electronics.

“Can we take this outside?” Octavia orders more than asks.

“No need,” Anya interrupts. “I will get Bellamy in.”

Lexa and Clarke both look at her. “NO!” they protest simultaneously.

Anya ignores them. “Lincoln, if the other Reapers see you, they will kill you.”

“And they won’t kill you? No offense, General, but even if you get past the Reapers, you won’t get the door open. I know what they are expecting when the bell rings. I will go in as a Reaper, Bellamy can be my hostage. When the Maunon come out to take in their captives, we can rush them. Bellamy can get in posing as one of them while I free anyone else that has been taken,” Lincoln plans.

There is silence for several minutes. Lexa and Clarke lock eyes. Clarke gives a small nod.

“It is a good plan,” Lexa states. “Bellamy will get in and figure out how to contact us and turn off the acid fog. Once the fog is off, we can move an army into position. The Mountain Men will either surrender or face the wrath of the 11 armies.”

Kane nods. “With all due respect, Commander, the 12 armies. We are few but will fight to help free all our people.”

Lexa gives him a nod. “Agreed, Marcus.” She gestures to the tables. “Let us finish eating. We will need all the fuel we can get until the end of this campaign.”

Most people sit back down. Clarke decides to follow Raven and Bellamy. She finds them in one of the tents.

“Come back and eat. You and Lincoln can set out in the morning. After dinner, Anya and I can tell you more about the tunnels.”

Bellamy nods. “Promise to keep O from doing something stupid.”

Clarke smiles. “You have my word.”

The trio returns to the meal. The room is mostly silent as everyone contemplates the war that is now knocking on their door.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I saved Gustus. I like him. :o)

Translations:  
*Find chon did disha. The shot came kom der = Find who did this. The shot came from there.  
*Lock em hogeda up = Lock them all up  
*chit ste the meaning gon disha = what is the meaning of this  
*Ron ridiyo op = tell the truth  
*Ai was aiming gon the skai prisa = I was aiming for the sky princess.


	6. Chapter 6

By midafternoon the next day, the group has returned to the camp or the Ark. Lexa was glad to see her generals had shown up and are already coming up with ideas on how to bring down the mountain. Of course, not a single one agreed with anyone else. Clark is sitting in on the war council on behalf of the Skaikru, as the off-worlders are commonly known. Every time she had attempted to speak, at least two generals immediately spoke over her as loudly as possible. Finally she has had enough. She leaps up and glares at the leader of the Rock Line Clan, who is slightly larger than Gustus.

“LOOK, YOU IGNORANT BASTARD! I’VE ACTUALLY   _BEEN_  IN THE MOUNTAIN! HAVE YOU? NO! Not to mention my people actually KNOW and UNDERSTAND their technology! So why don’t you shut your damn mouth for 5 minutes and LISTEN to me!”

Anya, Lexa and Indra all have to hide their grins. The other generals are stunned speechless by the furious omega. Slowly Tarmian of the Rock Line Clan stands. Though she trembles inside, Clarke maintains her stance and the ferocious look on her face. The man studies her a moment, then slowly smiles.

“You are correct, Skai Prisa, I have not been in the mountain.” He bows slightly. “I apologize for ignoring you. Please, continue.”

He retakes his seat, a look of respect on his face. Clarke nods her appreciation, then addresses the entire table.

“My people were given free rein to wander the facility. Only a few places were off limits to us. I was able to access one of those areas, which is where I found Anya and the rest of your people. It is my belief that the other two main areas we were kept from are 1) their defensive strategies areas and 2) the facility where most of their medical experiments are taking place. Bellamy’s aim is to get into both of those areas. And he  _will_  do it,” she states with confidence. “Once he does, he will disable the acid fog and any other close-contact weapons the Mountain Men may have. I gave him a detailed map to get him where he needs to go.”

“How do you know he will make it? He could be killed by the Ripas,” another general points out.

“He’s being taken into the tunnels by 2 former Reapers.”

“Former Ripas? What does that mean? Ripas are dead men!” another man argues.

Lexa intervenes. “Klark and Abi kom Skaikru discovered a way to turn Ripa’s back into men. This entire alliance was predicated on their ability to do so.” She leans forward on her throne. “I know you have heard stories from various warriors about the troubles we’ve had since the first ship came down from the stars. Mistakes were made; sometimes fatal ones. But the fact remains the Skaikru are remorseful for those mistakes and are working with us to defeat a common enemy in atonement for those mistakes. We have much to learn from each other and I am confident we will do so once this war is over.”

She sits back, carefully studying the faces of each man and woman at the table. The general of the Delphi clan sits glaring at Clarke. The intimidating woman has a jagged scar down her face, courtesy of an Azgeda warrior in a battle long past.

“She burned 300 of your warriors alive, Indra. Do you really trust the Skai Prisa?”

Clarke swallows hard. She knows she and her people are not popular with the dark-skinned general. This could be the make or break moment for anything Clarke has to say. All eyes turn to Indra.

“I was furious when Heda said we would work with the goufas instead of destroying them. I wanted to wipe every last one of them from the face of the earth. I wanted to light up the night sky with their pyres.” She pauses. “I was wrong. Though there are still many things for them to learn, I have seen they are willing to do so. I stand with the Skaikru.”

Clarke lets out a breath she didn’t even realize she was holding. Lexa decides a break is in order to relieve the tension in the room. And to air out the pheromones in the tent before none of them are able to breathe. She had been impressed that Clarke as well as the two beta generals had not been knocked down by the amount of alpha power being pumped out by the attendees.

“We have been here far too long. I think it is time to take a break, think about what we have learned, and start to think about ways to get our army inside the mountain. A feast is being prepared. Eat. Drink. Get to know each other. Tomorrow morning we will meet again and decide our next steps,” the commander announces.

Clarke is glad for the break. As much as she tried to hide it, the pheromones were getting to her, making her edgy. She is one of the first out of the tent. She has only gone a few steps when she hears her name being called.

“Klark! A word if you please.”

She turns to see Tarmian approaching her. She stiffens, expecting the powerful alpha to confront her about the way she spoke to him. It surprises her, then, when he extends his hand.

“I want to apologize for trying to silence you. My wife often tells me I need to listen to omegas more often but being a stubborn alpha I often forget her advice,” he says with a grin.

Clarke smiles and shakes his hand. “Forgiven. This is new to all of us. For my people, the mountain is a new but very real threat. For you all, we probably seem eerily similar to the Maunon.”

“I will admit, that has been a common worry with the others in this summit.”

“All I can offer is my word that we are eager to work with you, all of you, to live in peace. We have much to learn from each other,” Clarke concedes.

“That we do. When all this is over, I would welcome you and an envoy from your people to our lands. It would be my honour to show you how we survive and I would be eager to see how you can help us with your technology,” he offers graciously.

Clarke smiles. “The honour would be ours, General Tarmian.”

The man nods and goes to see to his army. Nearby Anya smiles at Lexa. “Have you ever known Tarmian to admit he is wrong?”

“Never. He is either smitten with her or she truly does possess magic powers,” Lexa notes. She thinks a second. “He   _is_  still mated, right?”

Anya chuckles. “Yes, Leksa, he is to a wonderful if possessive omega. She doesn’t like to share. We still have a chance for the Skai prisa.”

“Good,” Lexa breathes in relief.

The mates nod and go on to see to the preparations for the feast. Clarke cuts between two tents, planning to cut across the field between the Grounder camp and the Ark instead of taking the horse path. (She didn’t want to risk manure on the new boots Anya and Lexa had given her!) As she disappears into the small copse of trees between the two camps, she is grabbed from behind and slammed up against a tree; a strong, calloused hand covering her mouth. She grabs for her pistol but her assailant grabs her wrist and twists her arm painfully up behind her back.

“You may have fooled some but you haven’t fooled me, you murderous bitch! You burned my brother alive and you’ll die just as horribly. Maybe not now, maybe not tomorrow, but soon I will have my revenge.”

Quint releases her arm, grabs her by the hair and slams her head into the tree. He then drops the unconscious woman to the ground and gives her a swift kick to the ribs. There were too many around to kill her right here the way he wanted to kill her. But he is sure he will get the chance eventually. Someday, somewhere he will avenge his brother. The screams of the blonde will reach his brother’s soul.

* * *

“HELP! Ai need a fisa!”

Anya and Lexa drop the plans they are reviewing and race out of their tent. They see a warrior carrying a limp Clark.

“WHAT HAPPENED?” Lexa demands as Anya takes the blonde herself and starts to jog towards the healer’s hut.

The warrior shrugs. “I don’t know, Heda. I stepped into the trees to...relieve myself. The skai prisa was on the ground unconscious,” he tells his leader. “I just grabbed her and ran for Nyko.”

Lexa pats him on the shoulder. “Mochof. You may have saved her life.”

As Lexa starts towards the healer’s hut, the warrior stops his leader.

“Heda, may I check on her, too?” he asks nervously, feeling the rage emanating from the powerful alpha.

Lexa takes a calming breath. “Of course. She is very lucky you found her, Quint.”

The man nods, looking down as if in humility. “It is all of us who are lucky, Heda.”

Lexa just smiles and leads him to the healer’s tent. “Report,” she calls out as she walks in.

Anya turns to her. “She is still unconscious. There is a large bruise forming on her forehead.”

“She was hit?” Lexa presses.

Nyko shrugs. “I do not know, Heda. She could have hit her head if she passed out. We will not know until she wakes.”

Lexa lets out a low growl. Someone had attacked the Sky omega;  _her_  omega. She is sure of it. Clark had been fine in the meetings. No, she didn’t pass out due to remnants from the bullet graze. This was an attack!

“Anya, order the guards doubled. Quint, take Anya where you found Klark. Look for evidence she was not alone,” Lexa finishes the order to her wife.

Anya nods. “Yes, Heda. I will also send riders to get Abi kom Skaikru.”

Lexa gives a curt nod as the two warriors leave. Quint is smiling to himself. Bringing Clarke in himself will explain away his scent on her body. Sure he’ll take Anya into the woods but not where he attacked that blonde bitch. And now that he has established himself a hero for saving Clark this time, who would EVER believe he is the one behind her death when it finally happens.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Abby is racing into the tent, her own medical bag and equipment with her. She glares at Lexa, who sits in a chair beside Clark’s bed. Nyko approaches the furious alpha slowly.

“Abi, hello. She seems to be okay just unconscious,” he reports.

Abby nods, putting on her stethoscope to check her daughter herself. After she finishes a thorough exam, she spares a glance at Lexa.

“You can leave, Commander. Nyko and I will protect Clarke,” she says venomously.

Lexa’s eyes narrow. “Only because she is your daughter will I ignore your attitude, Chancellor.”

“Yes, she is  _my_  daughter,” Abby hisses. “And twice recently  _you_  have been in charge of her safety and she has ended up with a head injury that could have killed her. You’ll forgive me if I want you to leave her the hell alone.”

Lexa looks as though Abby has physically smacked her. She leans forward, a low growl preceding her words. “You cannot hold this against me. I would never, ever hurt Klark! Unlike you, I respect her feelings and opinions!”

Abby’s eyes widen. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“You killed her father, allowed her to be jailed for knowing the truth, and then sent her down here to die. Tell me how ANY of that shows love for your daughter? I would gladly trade my life for hers; take her place in this bed. Would you?” Lexa challenges.

Before Abby can respond, Clarke moans and starts to roll her head. Nyko hurries over.

“Heda, Abi, with all due respect, you’re both emitting too many pheromones. You are hurting her. Please, either calm down or step outside. For Klark,” he begs.

Lexa stands. “I will step out to make sure security is being heightened and to see if there are any clues about Klark’s situation.”

Abby doesn’t even acknowledge the commander’s departure...or the kiss Lexa places on the back of one of Clarke’s hands. Abby strokes her hand gently over her daughter’s head.

“Wake up, sweet girl. Please, please come back to us. Please,” Abby whispers to the still form in the bed, pumping out calming pheromones to mask the smell of Lexa and Anya on her child.

* * *

“I found her right there, General,” Quint says, pointing to the base of a particular tree.

Anya walks over, carefully scanning the ground for footprints or anything else that can tell her what happened. She sees nothing. Absolutely nothing. She squats down by the tree. Again, nothing. Not even an imprint that would suggest a body fell here. Not even a blade of grass is bent or broken. She takes a deep breath.

Nothing.

Clarke has not been here today. Perhaps not ever. A sneaking suspicion starts to rise in the back of her mind. Quint’s brother had been one of her soldiers; one of the ones to perish at the Dropship. She runs her hand up the trunk of the tree slowly standing as she studies the bark. Not a single mark or scrape anywhere.

“You are absolutely sure this is where you found Klark?” Anya questions Quint.

The man may not be brilliant but even he can see the general is doubting his story. Time to play dumb.

“Yes!” He insists. “I mean...I believe so,” he adds uncertainly.

Anya spins around and glares at him. “Believe so?”

Quint makes a point of looking around. “I mean...I’ve never been in the copse before but I am fairly sure this is the spot.” Suddenly he walks towards another tree. “Or maybe it was this one!”

Anya rolls her eyes, muttering several curses under her breath. She grabs him by the collar, her eyes black with fury. “You are WORTHLESS! Klark has not been in this section of the woods! You are either a liar or the worst excuse for a warrior we’ve ever produced.”

Quint turns, exposing his neck to the stronger alpha. “I swear, General, I thought it was here. I...I am so sorry.”

Anya’s eyes narrow. “Yeah, you are.”

She shoves him away and starts back towards the camp. She would try to pick up the mixed scents of Clark’s sweet smell and the bitter odor of Quint. Perhaps then she can figure out what really happened. She has a feeling reporting failure to Lexa would be bad even for the commander’s mate.

* * *

Clarke’s eyes slowly blink open. As they start to focus she can feel and smell the tension between the two alphas sitting on either side of her bed. She has a splitting headache. She grunts.

“Either turn off the fucking pheromones or get the fuck out. You’re both making my headache worse.”

Abby and Lexa look ashamed as they immediately dial back on their output. Abby lifts Clarke’s hand.

“What happened, baby?”

Clarke frowns as she tries to piece together where she is and what she remembers. “I was...cutting across the field to the Ark. I heard a sound and someone grabbed me and slammed me into a tree. I tried to get my gun but they pulled my arm up behind my back. He said...” she thinks a second, then blushes. “I don’t remember.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “With all due respect, Klark, I think you do.”

Clarke looks from Lexa to her mother, who looks just as skeptical. “Fuck,” she mumbles in resignation. “Whoever it was called me a bitch and said I’d burned his brother alive. He vowed to kill me.”

Abby frowns. “Why not just go ahead and kill her now?” she asks Lexa.

“Too many people and she was too close to camp. He wants to get her alone.” Her eyes go from green to black. “He will  _never_   get that chance. I am assigning a guard to you and- -”

“The hell you are!” Abby interrupts. “You have no idea who threatened her or who they are allied with. I am assigning Byrne as a guard for my daughter. _No one_  will get near Clarke or they’ll get their ass shot!”

Lexa growls, wanting to argue this but has to concede Abby could be right. “Fine. But make sure your guard doesn’t fire at the wrong person,” she warns, “or you will both face my wrath.”

Abby snorts. “Whatever.”

“For fuck’s sake can you two stop!” Clarke pleads as the pheromone output doubles. “Stop this shit or get the hell out!”

The two alphas again dial back but they keep their eyes locked. Last time Lexa had stepped out but there is no way she will do so now. Abby, likewise, has no intention of leaving her daughter in this bed alone, let alone leave her in this camp. Lexa has no plans of letting Clarke out of her sight. Slowly the pheromones build up again.

“FUCK! MOM! LEXA! OUT! NOW!” Clarke yells, grabbing her head from the pain she caused herself.

Nyko hurries over. The omega healer risks the wrath of both alphas by ordering them out of his healing tent. Seeing the pain the blonde is in, the alphas reluctantly exit. Nyko walks over and pats Clarke on the arm.

“They are gone now, prisa. Can I get you anything?” he asks quietly.

“A locked door on the front of the tent,” she mutters.

He chuckles. “I am afraid that wouldn’t keep them out but I would do it if it could.”

Clarks gives him a smile. “Thanks, Nyko. How about a cup of that headache tea you make?”

He nods. “That I can do, prisa.”

Clarke smiles her thanks and closes her eyes. Someone had threatened her life today. Truth is, he could have killed her with no problem today and then what? Would her people have died, too? What would have happened to her friends in the mountain? She feels someone sit beside her and eases her eyes opened. She smiles.

“Just who I needed to see,” she says softly.

Anya lifts an eyebrow, blushing slightly. “Really? Looking for another wrestle in the mud?”

Clarke giggles. “Sort of. I need to learn to defend myself, Anya. Let’s face it, my rage and your injuries are the only reason I ever had a chance to turn the tide against you. I mean, I know I won’t be Bruce Lee overnight but I at least want to know a little about how to really defend myself.”

“Uh, I do not know what a ‘Bruce Lee’ is but I can promise to help you, prisa,” Anya agrees. “You had good fundamentals when angered so it shouldn’t take long to help you channel those when not furious and desperate.”

“Mochof, Anya.”

“Pro, Klark.” She takes a breath. “Do you remember anything about what happened in the trees?” Clark tells her what she remembers. “So you never saw his face? Didn’t recognize his voice?”

“No to both, unfortunately. But he did promise to come after me again so I’ll see if he’ll pose for a drawing,” she joked.

Anya chuckles. “You have a good attitude considering, Klark. It is part of what makes you so beautiful.”

Anya’s smile suddenly drops as she registers what she has said. Clarke shivers at the compliment, something inside her once more tingling. The two women just stare at each other, their wolves begging them to close the distance.

“Clarke, glad to see you’re awake,” Byrne says as she walks into the tent.

The pull between alpha and omega is broken. Clarke turns her head and smiles. “Hi. Yeah, I am feeling a bit groggy and have a headache but mostly I’m okay.”

Byrne nods and looks to Anya. “Uh, we’ve never been properly introduced. I’m Major Kendall Byrne, head of Ark security. I, um, want to apologize for shooting at you.”

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “ _You_   took the shot?”

“Not personally but as a leader I take responsibility for my men. I am sure you understand that, General.”

Anya slowly nods. “Yes, I do.” She offers her hand. “Good to meet you. Thank you for protecting Klark. She is very important to...the alliance.”

Byrne nods as the handshake ends. “Yes, she is. I’d give my life for her.”

“May it not come to that,” Anya says sincerely. She looks back to Clarke. “So will you be staying here tonight?”

Byrne chuckles and answers first. “I believe that’s what the chancellor and the commander are arguing about right now.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Figures.” She thinks a second. “I’ll stay here. If Raven hears from Bellamy I want to be close for the war council. With my head the way it is, riding a horse would not be advised.”

Anya nods. “Excellent. I will make arrangements for two cots to be added to our tent. No offense to you, Major Byrne, but I am sure I speak for Heda when I say we will feel safer with Klark surrounded by our guards.”

Byrne grins. “No offense taken. I appreciate your care for her.”

“Me, too,” Clarke adds with a smile.

* * *

Two hours later a very frustrated Abby is on her way back to the Ark alone. Clarke and Byrne are joining Anya and Lexa for dinner in the commander’s tent. As they eat, Anya gets to know the Ark guard.

“I am surprised a beta is allowed to lead the Ark guard considering some of the stories we have heard,” she states bluntly.

Byrne shrugs. “At some point it was decided the head could only be a beta. Alpha’s tend to act first, think second. Omega’s are weak. Um, no offense to any of you three.” She sighs. “Truth is, even before coming down to Earth I had been questioning much of what we had taken as law on the Ark.”

“Do you still look down on alphas?” Lexa asks.

Byrne chuckles. “Loaded question there, Commander.” She sets her fork down as she considers her answer. “On the Ark, alphas did what they want, when they want, how they want. There was no consideration for anyone else’s feelings. And, being that they are alphas, no one challenged that.” She stares down at her plate. “I can count on one hand the number of adult alphas I floated and those were usually politically motivated.”

“But it would take a hundred hands to count the omegas,” Clarke exaggerates bitterly.

Byrne looks up and locks eyes with hard blues. “I’m not even sure a hundred would be enough. I can never apologize enough for the wrongs that were done to you, Clarke.”

“Yeah, well...hopefully now things will change for the better.” She stands. “Commander, General, thank you for your hospitality. I’m tired and think I’ll turn in.”

Lexa nods. “Of course. Should you need anything please don’t hesitate to wake us.”

Clarke gives her a slight nod then goes behind the curtain that had been hung to give her and Byrne some privacy. Anya glares at the major.

“Speak true, Major, would Klark have been floated?”

Byrne looks truly regretful. “I wish I could say no but...Jaha couldn’t risk her telling people about the air. He couldn’t let her live or it would have weakened his position as chancellor.”

“I should have killed him when I had him,” Lexa growls.

“If it makes you feel better, he’s gone again. He kept babbling on and on about a City of Light beyond the Dead Zone. He, Murphy and a few others decided to take their chances on a story,” Byrne tells them.

Anya leans forward. “Murphy was to report to the village he and Finn attacked!”

“I know. Abby was to discuss that with you but then Clarke was attacked. Should Murphy make it back alive, he will stand for whatever punishment you decide. Until then, we will send our people to help the village in his place. We will serve his 18 months on a rotating basis offering our labor and anything we can to help them improve their living conditions and make up the work of those lost. Abby plans to go herself after the mountain is destroyed to help them learn some of the healing techniques she’s been teaching Nyko as well as learn from them, too, some of the natural remedies your people use.”

Lexa sits back in her chair. “I will agree to this. Thank you, and your council, for coming up with a solution to this issue. When next we meet him, Murphy will die.”

Byrne nods. “We won’t interfere.”

“Good,” Lexa nods. Once again, the more she learns about these Sky People the less she likes their ways but she is finding certain individuals do have merit and honour. Byrne is one of these people.

As is Clarke.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy had finally made contact. He is posing as a guard and being helped by one of the Maunon, much to everyone’s surprise. He is trying to find where the acid fog is produced so he can destroy it permanently. That morning plans were finalized and the position of the troops gathered had been agreed upon. As soon as the fog is down, the armies can move forward. Everything is coming together.

And yet Clarke still feels like they are missing something.

When the war council breaks for lunch, Lexa invites Clarke to her tent for lunch. Clarke declines with a smile, saying she needed to take a walk to clear her head a little. Truthfully, she knew she needed to work on what was bugging her and breathing in the wonderful scents of Lexa and Anya would only distract her. She gives a small smile to Byrne.

“Mind a walk before lunch? I need some quiet time to think.”

Byrne nods. “Need an ear?”

“No, I think I just need to puzzle it out on my own,” Clarke replies.

“Then just pretend I am part of your shadow,” Byrne says with a smile.

Clarke gives her a grateful smile and sets out on a path she knows well from previous explorations in the woods. As she is walking along the top of a slight hill, movement down below catches the corner of her eye. She looks down and sees a Grounder matching her step for step. She frowns a bit but then figures Lexa probably assigned a guard to her, too. She glances over her shoulder and sees Byrne with her. She’ll be fine.

“What am I missing?” Clarke mumbles. “Bellamy shuts down the fog and then gets the main door open. We storm in and...and...hope we don’t get cut down by their guns. There has to be a better way. We’ll just be bodies piled up in that little hallway. Do we risk using the Reaper tunnels? We may have captured or killed all of them but maybe not. Damn it!”

Behind her, Byrne’s radio starts to crackle. “This is Byrne,” she responds.

“Byrne...tunnel...shop...took...”

“What? Miller? I can’t hear you! Hold on!” She calls ahead. “Clarke!” Clarke turns. “The Ark is trying to reach me. I’m going to step into that clearing there,” she points” and see if I can get a better signal. Don’t get too far ahead of me.”

Clarke smiles. “Got it. Thanks.”

Clarke continues to walk, noticing her shadow below still stalks her. After a few minutes she has left the clearing with Byrne behind.

“Not so brave now are you, Sky girl?” the man taunts.

Clarke looks at him and turns to head back. Then he is gone. She looks around and barely avoids an arrow. She starts to run back towards Byrne, hearing the man in pursuit behind her. After a few seconds, Clarke pauses, not hearing her pursuer and worried she had taken a wrong turn. Where the hell is that clearing?! She hears movement to her left and turns, her own pistol out and ready. She sees Byrne stumbling towards her.

“Thank God! Byrne! There is- -”

Then Byrne turns and shows that her right arm is ripped off at the shoulder.

“Save...yourself,” the woman breathes out as she collapses. She is dead before she finishes rolling down the embankment.

Clarke takes off running again. “ _That fucker killed her_!” she thinks.

She cuts straight through the woods aiming to get to the camp and get help. She knows she is close when she is tackled to the ground. The man on top of her starts to strangle her. She fights to get her gun up but he has her elbows pinned with his knees. He pulls a knife.

“For my BROTHER!”

He raises his arm up and another dagger strikes him in the wrist. He drops his knife and rolls off of Clarke. The blonde’s head spins around and she sees Lexa with one of her guards running towards them. Without any kindness, Lexa rips the dagger from Quint’s arm.

“Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op,” Lexa spits bitterly at the man.

“Thank you,” Clarke breathes out in relief.

“Where’s your guard?” Lexa demands.

“He killed her,” Clarke answers, glaring at Quint.

“She lies!” he says. “My fight is only with her.”

“Yu gonplei stei odon,” Lexa states with homicidal calm, even though her wolf is demanding her to tear apart the man who would dare hurt Clarke.

Quint stares up at her in disbelief. Lexa turns to Clarke, who is still glaring at Quint.

“The kill is yours, Clarke,” she tells the sky girl, as she sheaths her dagger.

Clarke looks at Lexa with trepidation. Can she kill him in cold blood? Scarily, she thinks she can. She is tired of her friends dying at the hands of those on the ground. She is tired of having to fight to be respected just because she was born on the Ark. She is tired of feeling helpless. She slowly lifts her gun and levels it at Quint’s head. Can she really do this? Can she kill yet one more person?

And then an ungodly roar echoes through the trees.

“What is that?”

“Pauna,” Lexa answers, her eyes dancing with fear.

Clarke is a bit unnerved to see the woman show fear. If Lexa is scared, they should all be scared. The commander pulls her sword and slices through Quint’s thigh muscle, sending the man to the ground.

“RUN!”

Clarke takes off after Lexa and her guard. From behind she hears Quint scream in fear and then nothing but the roar and the sickening sounds of a body being torn apart.

“We need to hide!” Lexa states.

“HERE! I found something!” Clarke calls out as she sees a grate through the greenery.

She rolls it aside and the three race in, the guard rolling the grate shut after them. They follow a tunnel a short way then emerge into a scene out of a horror film. Decaying animals in various states of rot, parts of them scattered everywhere.

“What is this place?” Clarke asks.

“Its feeding ground,” Lexa answers.

They hear a roar. Sounds like Pauna is returning home. After a quick look around, Clarke decides higher ground is the best option. She starts to climb.

“Let’s go!”

As they establish themselves at the top of the strange rock formation, Lexa and her guard pull their swords. The pauna roars once more, closer still. Clarke’s eyes widen as she sees trees shake and fall out of the way. What the hell is this thing? That question is answered when an animal she had seen in books leaps the wall and lands on the rock landing beside the guard. The gorilla is super-sized! In seconds, he has beaten the guard down, the boys face barely recognizable after one punch. He is then tossed like a rag doll into the wall, dead before he hits the ground. The great beast roars again, beating his chest with his fists. Clarke lifts her gun and fires off a couple shots. The thing throws a boulder at them, barely missing Lexa. Clarke grips her gun in both hands and fires some more. The gorilla stumbles backwards and falls off the wall. Both women sigh in relief. They walk towards the edge.

And the creature leaps back up, even angrier now!

“RUN!” both women shout simultaneously.

They race away from the beast, finding themselves over a steep drop. The door down below looks to be their only hope. They jump. Clarke lands roughly, her ankle getting a stinger. Lexa lands worse, her shoulder getting knocked out of socket as it hits the wall. Clarke drags Lexa to her feet and pulls her towards the small opening. The blonde crawls through first. Lexa starts through but the beast has caught up. It grabs Lexa’s leg.

“LEAVE ME!”

“NO WAY!” Clarke yells back.

She pulls her gun and fires a couple more rounds. The pauna releases Lexa and Clarke helps the warrior through before kicking the door release. Clarke looks around and sees a reinforced door. She kicks it open and helps Lexa in. She slams the door and uses one of Lexa’s swords to bar the door from being opened. Without a word, she moves to Lexa and checks the Heda’s shoulder. Lexa just nods as Clarke starts to manipulate it and finally pops it into place. A discarded cloth, who knows how old, will serve as a makeshift sling.

“You should have left me behind. Now two will die here instead of one.”

“I’m still new to your culture but when someone saves your life my people say thank you,” Clarke mumbles as she goes to check the strength of the bars on their cell.

“I’m serious, Clarke. To lead well you must make hard choices,” Lexa continues to scold.

Clarke shakes her head in disbelief. “Hard choices? You’re telling me that?”

“I’ve seen your strength, it’s true,” Lexa interrupts. “But now you waver. You couldn’t kill Quint. You couldn’t leave me to die. That was weakness.”

Clarke shakes her head. “Quint said he attacked me to avenge his brother. Maybe he had a right to attack me. Who am I to decide I am above him? As to you, I  _need_   you. God forbid I lived through this and you died. Do you really think your generals would continue the alliance with my people? No! They’d call me a murderer and kill us all. You may think my actions are weakness, but it was strategic. And God help my people if we both die. If one of your generals becomes Heda who knows what would happen with those hot heads!”

Lexa gives her a slight smile. “Don’t worry, my spirit will choose much more wisely than that.”

“You’re spirit?”

“When I die, my spirit will find the next commander.”

“Reincarnation...right.” Clarke considers a previous conversation. “That’s how you became commander.”

“How are your leaders chosen?” Lexa asks in surprise.

Before the conversation can continue, their cage rattles and the gorilla roars again.

“It found us!” Clarke points out the obvious.

“Don’t be afraid, Clarke. Death is not the end!” Lexa makes the attempt to offer comfort as she pulls her sword.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “We are NOT dying here! I need your spirit to stay where it is!”

“Then get ready to fight. It’s coming in!”

And then the idea hits the sky girl. “Maybe we let it in.” Clarke races to the wall by the door. “Come here!”

Lexa runs over. Clarke takes a deep breath and slaps the sword out of the door braces.

“NOW!”

The beast races in, sliding past them on the debris. The two women immediately duck out, slamming and securing the door to keep the animal locked in. It roars in fury and bangs on the door. The two do not stick around to see if it holds but hurry out of the enclosure as fast as they can. Once they can no longer hear the pauna’s furious roars, they find a couple of fallen logs and sit down to catch their breath.

“Well, that was more fun than a barrel of monkeys,” Clarke notes sarcastically.

Lexa considers that statement a moment then frowns. “Why would some put monkeys in a barrel for fun?”

Clarke slowly turns and studies the commander’s face a second. Then she grins and starts to giggle. The giggle turns into an all-out laugh. Lexa, still puzzled about the statement, also starts to laugh, enjoying the carefree sound coming from the lovely woman before her. After a few minutes, they both calm down.

“I still do not understand your statement but I have to say I enjoyed that laugh,” Lexa notes.

Clark nods. “Me, too. Honestly, I wasn’t sure you knew how to laugh,” she teases.

Lexa pulls her face into a stern look. “Tell anyone and I will steal back those boots we gave you.” She pauses a second, then winks and grins.

Clarke smiles at her. They sit in silence a few minutes. Both can feel something magnetic between them and it takes everything in their power to avoid acting upon it. Clark finally clears her throat and looks away from the green eyes she could easily get lost in.

“So, um, how’s your shoulder?” she asks.

“Hurts. Your ankle?” Lexa answers stoically.

“Hurts,” Clarke echoes, with a similarly serious expression.

Lexa rolls her eyes. “Mockery is not the product of a smart mind, Klark.”

Clarke grunts. “Hmph. If I had a smart mind I’d know what we’re missing,” she murmurs.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean in all this planning I feel like we’ve missed something. That is why I was out walking when all this shit happened.”

“Ah.” Lexa thinks a moment. “Klark, why did you feel like Quint had a reason to kill you. What you did was during a war. There is no retribution for acts of war.”

Clarke laughs humorlessly. “Since the dawn of war there have been acts of retribution. City A beats City B. City C had friends in B so they attack A. The survivors of City B take revenge on the survivors of City A. It’s a never-ending cycle. Where does it end?”

“With peace and alliances.” Lexa takes a deep breath. “When Nia of the Ice Nation killed my Costia I did not retaliate. Instead, I offered them a seat in the coalition.”

Clarke narrows her eyes. “Why do that? Why not march 11 armies against them?”

“As you said, if I did, where would it end? I could retaliate or I could prove I wanted peace above anything else. I did not build the coalition to destroy it over my own broken heart.”

Clarke studies Lexa out of the corner of her eye. For someone so young she carries a wisdom well beyond her years. To want peace is one thing but Lexa has actually gone out and achieved what no other leader has done. And now she risks it all for Clarke’s people; people not even Clarke is sure deserve peace. Of course, the commander has people in Mt Weather, too, so....suddenly Clarke’s eyes widen and she leaps up.

“YES! That’s IT!”

Lexa looks at her in confusion. “What’s it?”

“I know how to bring down Mt Weather! We’ve been trying to get an army in but there’s already an army in there! Your people are warriors, Lexa. If Bellamy can get them free and get them armed with whatever they can find we’ll be fighting the Mountain Men on two fronts!”

Lexa stands, excitement in her eyes. “Instead of worrying about getting taken out in the narrow tunnels, we’d have the Maunon squeezed between us. Brilliant! Let’s go.”

Clarke nods and the two warriors hurry back towards the tent village to share their ideas with the generals and with Bellamy. The time of the Mountain is quickly dwindling.

* * *

Jomp em op en yu jomp ai op = Attack her and you attack me


	8. Chapter 8

The afternoon meetings are about to start but neither Lexa nor Clarke are in the command tent. Anya is pacing nervously and Gustus is questioning every warrior he sees. Finally one points.

“I saw Heda and Victus heading into the woods that way,” he replies.

Anya points to a squad of warriors. “YOU! With me! Gustus, keep the generals from killing each other.”

“Yes, General.”

The group sets out and quickly identifies the tracks of Clarke and Byrne. And soon...they find Byrne. Anya kneels down and gently closes the major’s eyes.

“Yu gonplei ste odon, my friend.”

“General, there are more tracks here. Skai prisa was running.”

Anya nods. “Tag, get Byrne back to the camp. I will personally return her to the Ark when I get back.”

The man nods and lifts up the body of the major and sets off back towards camp. Anya starts to jog, following Clarke’s tracks easily. And then she winces when she sees what’s left of Quint.

“Got what you deserved, you bastard,” she mutters.

“Shall we...gather his pieces up?” one man asks.

“No. Leave him to the scavengers. He does not deserve the honour of a pyre.”

They set off once more. Anya’s heart is beating much faster than her jog would account for. She now knows the pauna is close and has attacked. What has become of her mate? What has become of Clarke? She tries not to picture their bodies torn apart and destroyed like Quint’s was but she can’t stop the images in her head.

“ANYA!”

She skids to a stop and spins. She nearly drops to her knees when she sees Lexa and Clarke jogging towards them. The general wants to pull them both into her arms and never let them go. She settles for a very unsatisfying handshake with Lexa and a nod to Clarke.

“You’re both okay?” she asks.

Lexa nods. “Other than my shoulder yes,” she replies, her Heda mask firmly in place.

Clarke studies the two women. It dawns on her that they cannot show their true feelings less they weaken their status in front of the warriors. It nearly breaks her heart. She, herself, had wanted to hug Anya so she can only imagine what the mates had wanted to do to express their relief. She bites her lip a second.

“Uh, my ankle is really killing me.”

“One of us can carry you, Skai prisa,” one of the warriors offers.

“Actually, I was thinking Lexa and Anya are the perfect height that if I put my arms over their shoulders and they put their arms around my waist they can help me get home,” she points out, giving Lexa a pointed look.

Lexa nearly smiles as she realizes the gift Clarke is giving them. She nods. “That would be perfect.”

Anya is confused at first until she gets her arm around Clarke’s waist and she feels Lexa give her arm a gentle squeeze. The taller blonde smiles and gives her love a caress on the forearm. It wasn’t much, but it would hold them until they get to their tent.

“Thank you, Klark,” Anya whispers as the group starts back to the camp.

“Glad I could help,” she whispers back.

* * *

Clarke and Lexa quickly clean up. Well, Lexa maybe not so quickly as Clarke can hear the mates exchanging kisses and caresses in their bedroom. Part of her heart aches that she can’t be part of that celebration.

Two hours later she wishes she anywhere but the war council. Not all the generals are comfortable counting on the captured Grounders and Sky People to help them take out the mountain. Clarke has drawn the narrow halls and the places the Maunon could conceal themselves and simply pick off the Grounders but posturing and the fear of looking weak keep the generals promising new ways of overcoming these obstacles. Finally Clarke has had enough.

“ARRGHH! YOU ARE ALL SO FRUSTRATING!”

She grabs a blank piece of parchment and starts to draw a valley scene. Trees block views. Rock walls make for a narrow entrance into the near box canyon. There is only one way in and one way out, which is an even narrower entrance that two men couldn’t rush through side by side. The entrance represents the large door on the side of Mt Weather; the smaller exit a regular door inside the compound. She slams her charcoal down and points to it.

“If you ride into there and your enemy is in the trees and rocks on the hill, what happens?”

The Delphi Clan general sits forward. “We’d be cut down by arrows.”

“Right. And if that enemy then cut off the way you entered?”

“We’d have to keep pushing forward,” another general notes.

“Right. And once you get here,” she gestures to a point, “they release a rock slide that not only blocks this exit but kills most of your warriors up front.” She grabs the schematic showing the tunnels past the large entrance the Grounders plan to force open. “If they get the outside door closed you have to keep pushing forward and they will pick you off one by one as you enter the next doorway, not to mention they can hide in rooms and pick you off, too. Picture these hallways with leaves if that helps you fucking get it!”

She drops down into a chair, trying to will the headache throbbing behind her eyes to go away or at least let up a little. Indra sits forward.

“Metal or trees, I am not sending my warriors into a death trap,” she states.

Several other generals agree. Clarke nods.

“Good.” She sits forward again. “Now, same picture, but your army is coming in here and here,” she points to either end of the valley. “Your enemy is now the one boxed in, having to fight forwards and backwards. There is chaos as they would never expect you to be smart enough to come up with this plan and they think their captives are too weak to fight back. But I know your hearts and minds. You are brilliant tacticians which is why you are picking apart these plans. They don’t expect anything more than an unruly mob. I know the hearts of your warriors. I saw it when I was in there. Weak or not, they will fight for their lives and for their people. The Maunon will not expect that sort of courage. This plan will work, Generals, and together we will bring the mountain down.”

Lexa sits in her throne, a proud smile on her face as she sees her generals react to Clarke’s speech. Whether she knows it or not, the omega has the heart of an alpha. She is not afraid of anything and she is willing to snap back at both betas and alphas to get her point across. Despite the way she was raised, Clarke has become a leader.

Lexa’s wolf howls in lust.

Lexa stands. “I think we can agree, Klark’s plan has merits. For now, we await word from Belomi kom Skaikru regarding the acid fog and anything else he has learned. We stand on the brink of freedom, my generals. Rally your troops, remind them of ones we lost to the Reapings. We will avenge those we lost and we will give our children a future free of fear.”

All stand and cheer those words. Lexa nods and the generals file out, most taking the time to stop and offer their appreciation to Clarke for helping them understand the dangers lurking in the mountain. Finally only Lexa and Clarke are left. Lexa steps to the omega.

“You are amazing, Klark. I was beginning to fear we’d end up with dead stacked up like firewood inside the doors and the Maunon would be victorious.”

Clarke smiles and shrugs. “I just had to step back and figure out how to turn metal hallways into something you all would understand.”

“You are a brilliant leader, Klark. You have proven that since your ship came to the ground. Your people are fools for ever thinking otherwise,” Lexa praises the blonde.

Clarke blushes. “Thank you, Heda.”

“Lexa. I’ve told you when we aren’t working, I’m Lexa.”

Clarke smiles, “Right. Lexa.”

Green eyes and blue eyes laser into each other. When Clarke bites her lip, Lexa’s eyes flick down to study the pert mouth. Clarke notices and feels her cheeks start to burn. She takes a deep breath to calm herself.

Bad idea.

She smells earth, pine trees, and something minty. These are the smells of Lexa. She smells earth, stones, and flowers that grow near the river. These are the smells of Anya. They blend to make the most enticing aroma Clarke has ever experienced. She shivers and forces herself to step away.

“I, uh, need to...go see about Byrne’s funeral. I’ll, um, be back...later,” she mumbles and hurries from the tent.

Lexa leans over on the table covered in maps and drawings of the mountain. She takes a deep breath and smells the omega. Sunshine, something fruity, something tangy, and an undertone of metal. All of it equals Clarke and it is beyond intoxicating.

“Klark kom Skaikru, what have you done to us?” she whispers into the empty tent.

* * *

 

After dinner there is a brief memorial service for Major Byrne. Clarke can’t tear her eyes away as two men start to shovel dirt onto the sheet wrapped body of her protector. Well, what was left of her protector. How many more will be committed to the earth by the end of the campaign against the mountain? What of the bodies given to the Reapers? Will their souls ever find peace if they are unable to go through burial rites?

“You’re thinking too hard. I see smoke starting to billow,” Raven teases from beside the blonde.

Clarke gives her a small smile, surprised at the joke. Though things have been better since Finn’s pyre and Raven’s near death by 1000 cuts, they hadn’t really progressed to the ease that their relationship used to enjoy. Clarke studies the face of the shorter brunette. It somehow looks younger; like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

“How do you look so calm considering all that we have going on?”

Raven shrugs. “Just…had a good dream last night,” she says, her mind drifting back into it.

* * *

_She is walking through a clearing at dusk. Fluorescent butterflies are quickly becoming the only source of light. It is an oasis of peaceful beauty in this most times ugly, frantic world. She gently lifts her hand towards one of the insects, smiling in delight as it flits from the bark of the tree to her finger. Its feet tickle her finger as it gently exercises its wings, which are soft caresses on the back of her hand._

_“There’s more beauty here, too, if you want to see it,” a voice says from behind her._

_She turns and sees the boy who had given his freedom to save her life. He smiles at her, a lock of his floppy hair dropping across his forehead. He extends his hand to her. She studies his eyes and sees they are light and free once more, no longer darkened by the events that took Clarke and their friends into the mountain; by the events that burned 300 Grounders alive. No longer is he the boy bent on revenge searching desperately for their blue-eyed leader. No…no this is the boy she had fallen in love with._

_She takes his hand._

_He walks her to a lake surrounded by flowering trees. Pink. White. Red. So many blossoms in a riot of colours. She inhales deeply, amazed by the plethora of smells, none of which is the stale, metallic scent of the Ark. He smiles at her as he puts a large pink blossom behind her ear. He cups her cheek and stares into her eyes._

_“I really am sorry about sleeping with Clarke. I just…never thought I’d see you again. I never told her about you because keeping you to myself gave me something special to hold on to on the darkest days. I was wrong and selfish. Please forgive her for what happened. She needs you, Raven. And you need her. Together you two are going to give our people a chance to survive but neither of you can do it alone.”_

_Raven thinks about that a moment and nods. “I think I already have forgiven her. I think what’s been holding me back, keeping me from healing, is forgiving you. I’m glad you found even a moment of peace and happiness when things were so bleak. I’m glad it kept you fighting to keep the peace and gave you the strength to help Clarke lead. I forgive you for what happened between you and Clarke, Finn. Please rest in peace knowing that.”_

_His eyes lighten even more as he smiles. “I will, Raven. Thank you.” He places his hand over her heart. “I’ll always be here for you.”_

_She smiles. “I know.”_

* * *

And with that she had awakened, surprised to have tears on her face. She looks at Clarke, who has a puzzled look on her face. Raven nudges her with her shoulder.

“I don’t think I ever said this to you but…I forgive you for you and Finn. I forgive him, too. I’m glad you had each other.” She takes a deep breath. “And thank you for saving him from that torturous death. I’m not sure I’d have the guts to be that great a friend.”

Clarke gives her a big smile. “Thanks, Raven. I don’t think I knew how much I needed to hear you say that.”

Clarke looks once more as the gravediggers start to tamp down the dirt over Byrne’s grave. She loops her arm through Raven’s.

“How long has it been since you made things go boom?”

Raven grins. “Too damn long. Why?”

“I think I just realized what we’ve been missing in our plans. We’ve missed a little black bird shitting on the mountain men.”

“Tell me more!” Raven says with an evil grin.

“That dam is their power source. I’m sure they have backups and when they know we’re attacking they will gather their forces wherever they can guarantee containment in case of a breach. If we can get all their people on one level we stand a better chance of clearing the mountain without killing children and innocents.”

“So we blow the dam and make them use their backup power! BRILLIANT! I just need to know how many turbines in there and I’ll have a special little gift for each one. Wick and I can place them,” she finishes.

Clarke glances at Raven’s leg. “Are you sure? I mean…your leg…”

“No one but me will be setting those bombs. Timers will have to be involved and I’ll have to be making some components up as I go along. My quirky fixes, my responsibility to set them off,” Raven insists.

Clarke nods. “Then get making the bombs. I’ll get word to Lexa. When the armies move into position you and Wick can take a couple of her warriors and infiltrate the dam.”

“Awesome! This is going to be so BADASS!”

Clarke can’t help but chuckle at her friend’s enthusiasm. As they get around to the front of the Ark, they see a handful of Grounders on horseback led by Anya. Raven grins as Clarke immediately speeds up when she sees the general.

“Anya!”

Anya turns, nearly smiling when she sees the blonde despite her instinct to remain expressionless in front of her warriors. Clarke sees Kane and Abby both holding baskets and looks at them in confusion. Anya bows her head slightly.

“Heda sent a basket of fresh breads and fruits as a tribute to Major Byrne. She was an honorable warrior and we both came to appreciate her friendship in the brief time we knew her.” She turns back to Kane and Abby. “I know it isn’t much but we hope these small gifts will be appreciated.”

Abby doesn’t seem to know what to say. Kane, ever the diplomat, smiles. “We thank you and Heda for this kind gesture. We will surely enjoy these new treats with our meals.”

Anya nods and prepares to mount up. Clarke steps to her.

“Wait! I need to talk to the commander. Raven and I have a way to minimize the loss of children and other innocents in the mountain while giving us a tactical advantage, too. Mind if we ride back with you?”

“Not at all.”

Anya mounts up and pulls up Clarke behind her. One warrior helps Raven up behind another. Raven grins at the new experience.

“This is so cool!”

Clarke just chuckles and wraps her arms around Anya’s waist as they start down the trail. She leans closer than she needs to, loving the feel and the scent of the woman in her arms.

* * *

Lexa gets excited when she hears the plan Clarke and Raven have come up with. She knows it is yet one more way to both protect her people and destroy her enemy. She pats Raven on the shoulder.

“How soon could you be ready to move?”

“If I start building tonight I can be ready in a day or so,” Raven answers confidently.

“Then start tonight! Your actions will be as important as Belomi’s with the acid fog. Come, I will get a rider to take you back to the Ark,” the leader offers.

“Awesome! My first pony ride was groovy! Can’t wait for my second!”

Lexa frowns. “If the horse was taken through grooves it could have hurt you or the horse. I will tell the rider to be more careful this time.”

Raven and Clarke giggle. Raven lifts her hand to stop the blondes’ explanation. “I got this one, Clarke. Come on, Commander, let me teach you some Sky People slang.”

“Uh, okay. Thank you...I think,” Lexa replies, not sure if she will like this slang thing or not. She looks at Clarke. “Will you be returning, too?”

Clarke shakes her head. “I am going to make a few more maps. I want to make sure we have enough copies for all the invasion teams as well as the medical teams for after the attack.”

Lexa nods. “Very well. And, um, this evening? Will you be, um, staying here?”

Clarke blushes. “I’d...like that.”

Lexa smiles. “Excellent.”

Raven looks at the two women and rolls her eyes. There was some SERIOUS eye-fucking going on here and she has a feeling they don’t even really know it. Silly alphas and omegas! Of course, there was a second alpha involved and...

Anya picks that moment to walk into the tent. Lexa smiles at her mate.

“Klark would like to stay tonight. I told her that is fine.”

Anya’s eyes light up though she forces her face to remain impassive. “That would be fine.”

Raven chuckles. “ _Okay, so all three are eye-fucking now. And here I always thought the tales of a perfect triad were just stories. Guess they really can happen_ ,” she thinks to herself. “So, Clarke, I’ll see you in the morning. And remember, if you can’t be good, be good at it!” she teases.

Clarke blushes. “RAVEN!”

The mechanic is still laughing as she follows a confused Lexa out of the tent. Anya looks to Clarke.

“So, what are you doing now?”

“More maps.”

“Ah. Wine?”

“Perfect,” Clarke nods as she walks over to the table.

Anya goes and pours three mugs of wine, knowing Lexa would be back soon. When she turns back to the table, she sees Clarke standing, holding her drawing of the valley in her hands. The sky girl’s shoulders are tense, her whole body rigid. The warrior walks over to the table and sets the mugs down.

“Are you okay?”

“Will it work, Anya? Will we be able to squeeze them between us and kill them without hurting the kids and those that are helping Bellamy? What if my idea goes to shit?”

Anya had seen her mate puzzle and worry over battle plans many times over the years. It is the mark of a good leader to never be satisfied with any loss of life. Lexa had been taught about acceptable losses and was usually not so tense. Sending people to a certain death had never been part of Clarke’s world. Without even thinking about it Anya steps behind the shorter woman and starts to massage her shoulders like she does for Lexa.

“It is a good plan, Klark. It is as safe as any battle plan can be. Will some die? Yes. But most will live now that you’ve shown the generals storming in with nothing but the benefit of a warrior cry is certain death for all of us. Plus you’ve helped Raven come up with a plan to minimize the risk to the civilians. Our fight is with the soldiers of Mt Weather, not the innocents.”

Clarke just nods, feeling the tension in her shoulders start to ease for the first time in days. She unconsciously leans back into Anya as she gives a slight purr. Anya feels her pants tighten and her heart start to race as she smells the scent of the beautiful omega. She, too, begins to purr. Anya’s nimble fingers work down Clarke’s arms, which brings the alpha even closer. Clarke shivers as she feels the evidence of Anya’s arousal along her backside.

“Anya,” she husks. “What are you doing?”

Anya shivers at the lower tone of Clarke’s voice. Before she can stop herself she nuzzles into blonde locks. “Helping you relax,” she answers, her own voice a half octave lower.

Clarke shivers and slowly turns around. Anya does not step back. They are but inches from each other, each feeling the other’s warm breath on her face. Clarke swallows hard. Anya moans as she watches Clarke’s throat work, the image of her hard cock being swallowed the same way making her eyes darken. Clarke feels like she is suffocating as the alpha releases a wave of pheromones. Her knees shake.

“Anya...I...I...” she starts to lean forward.

“Klark,” Anya whispers as she lowers her mouth to perfect pink lips.

Clarke would have fallen if Anya’s strong arms hadn’t pulled her in tightly. Their lips meet in a bruising kiss, both women desperate to taste as much of the other as possible. Their hips and chests press together. Clarke whimpers when she is hit with feelings and emotions she has never experienced before. Anya growls, her own passion rising the more she feels, touches, smells the woman in her arms. They are lost in each other.

Outside the tent, Lexa glares through the opening, her wolf howling at what she is witnessing.


	9. Chapter 9

Lexa storms up to the tent opening. She glares at the guards, her eyes completely black. “We are NOT to be disturbed!”

She enters, her mate and the sky princess oblivious to her arrival. She grabs the tent flap and drags it across the opening, securing it with a loop to a spike on a tent pole, effectively locking to door as best she can. She stalks towards the two, her own pheromones flooding the tent and hitting them just before she arrives. Anya and Clarke break apart.

“Lexa!” Anya exclaims.

Lexa growls. Anya lowers her eyes and turns her head, submitting to the stronger alpha. Clarke is shaking, her body overwhelmed with sensations. Lexa turns to Clarke but does not hit her with hormones as she had Anya. Clarke still lowers her eyes.

“I...I’m sorry. I...didn’t...I...”

Lexa lifts her hand up and caresses Clarke’s cheek. “Do you love her?” she asks quietly.

Clarke looks to Anya, who is still submitting. She swallows hard and looks back to Lexa. “Yes, I do,” she answers. “But...I love you, too,” she adds.

Lexa stares at her a moment, then leans in and slowly brushes a kiss over plump lips. Clarke whimpers. Lexa releases her hold on Anya as she concentrates on Clarke. Clarke wraps an arm around each alpha as she returns Lexa’s kiss. Her mind reels at the difference between both women’s mouths. So different and yet so wonderful in their own ways. Anya slips behind Clarke, pulling aside blonde hair to kiss along her neck. Clarke feels a rush of wet between her legs at the dual sensations.

Lexa breaks off their kiss and starts to kiss along Clarke’s neck, down her jaw. Four hands travel all over the blonde whose head is ready to explode. After a few minutes of satiating their initial passion, Lexa leans back and stares into Clarke’s eyes.

“Anya and I have talked about you, Klark. As a mated pair, we love each other and would die for each other; we proudly wear the marks on our necks for all to see. Until recently we believed we were all we needed.”

Anya places a kiss just below Clarke’s ear and continues. “Then you came into my life. No other has made me even look twice since I admitted my love for Lexa. No one until you. And I didn’t understand it. I love Lexa with all I have in me. And now I find I love you just as much, something I didn’t believe possible. When Lexa met you, her wolf also heard the call of your spirit; felt the desire to make you ours.”

Clarke steps from between the two alphas, needing to clear her head a moment. “My...my people tell tales of a perfect triad. It never happened on the Ark so I just assumed it was a legend, a myth. Then I met the two of you and felt...felt more than I’ve ever felt with anyone else. What would your people think of...of this?”

Lexa smiles. “Triads, as you call them, are common amongst all the clans. Our spirits know our needs better than our minds and hearts. With your permission, Klark, Anya and I wish to court you once the mountain falls. We know there is a lot going on right now but we want you to be aware of our intentions.”

Clarke studies them both a moment, then grins. “Court me? Is that like dating?”

Anya and Lexa exchange a confused look. Clarke’s grin widens.

“Dating means spending time together outside war councils, taking meals together, getting to know each other, and seeing if our love is meant to last or is just lust.”

Anya smiles. “Then yes, to court is to do this dating thing.”

“And...your people will be okay with me with you both? I mean, I’m not one of you.”

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand. “You are smart, brave, and a survivor. You are very much one of us, Klark kom Skaikru.”

Clarke squeezes the commander’s hand. “Then when the mountain comes down, I would very much like to date the two of you in hopes to eventually become your mate.”

Lexa and Anya squish her into a hug, their scents mingling and making them all hungry for more. Clarke swallows hard.

“You know, even though we’re waiting to date and I know I’m not ready to, you know, have sex just yet with you two...I wouldn’t say no to more of the kissing and touching.”

Anya smiles and kisses Clarke on the cheek. “Nor would I.”

The three takes turns kissing and caressing each other, the tent filling with their scent. All three love the combined smell. Their wolves are all howling and needing to be reined in before they go too far. They lose sense of time. Clarke is watching Anya and Lexa kiss as she scratches up and down their backs when a raised voice hits their ears.

“LOOK! The Chancellor said she’s to come back with me so I’m bringing her BACK!”

Gustus growls at the Ark guard. “You will return to your Ark or I will throw you there myself,” the giant of a man threatens.

Clarke groans. “Son of a bitch, Mom,” she mutters.

Lexa strokes Clarke’s arm. “You are welcome to stay, hodness.”

“Yes, ai prisa, stay with us tonight,” Anya pleads.

Clarke thinks a moment, then shakes her head. “Mom was pretty shaken up by Byrne’s death. She knows it could have just as easily been me. I’ll give her tonight.” She grins. “But tomorrow make sure there’s room for 3 in that bed of yours, Commander.”

Lexa smiles. “We will make room, even if Anya must sleep on the floor.”

Clarke and Lexa laugh as Anya playfully shoves her mate away. They all kiss once more, then Clarke makes her way to the tent flap. She looks back at the mates once more and smiles.

“See you tomorrow, my loves.”

“Tomorrow, hodness.”

Clarke walks out, taking a deep breath of fresh air to try to clear her head. She sees Sergeant Rickles and another Ark guard waiting for her. She pats Gustus on the arm.

“See you tomorrow, Gustus.”

He nods. “Good night, Skai prisa.”

Clarke follows the two guards along the well-worn path to Camp Jaha. Halfway there, Rickles glares at her.

“You best bathe before your mother smells you. You reek of those savages,” he bitches.

Clarke shoots him a death glare. “They are NOT savages. They are just people with different ways than ours.”

“Hmph. They murder people for minor crimes.”

Clarke stops and grabs him by the arm. “I think you forget you were standing there when my father was sucked out an airlock for wanting to warn people about the Ark failing. Tell me, Rickles, how is death by a 1000 cuts more savage than sending a person to their death in the vacuum of space?” She shoves him and hurries past him. “Asshole,” she grumbles.

Rickles glares at her, still disgusted with her and hating the alliance with the Grounders. “She should have been floated, too,” he mutters as he follows behind her.

When Clarke enters the compound, she makes her way towards the dining area where fire pits were still burning and people were sitting at tables enjoying late meals or just a few drinks. She looks around until she spots Raven and Octavia sitting with Monroe. She walks up and takes the mug from Octavia’s hand.

“Rocket fuel?” she asks, using the nickname for a brew by Monty and Jasper.

“Yeah,” Octavia answers.

“Hell yeah,” Clarke says and takes a long sip before dropping down into an open chair.

Raven grins. “So, since you smell like you rolled in Anya and Lexa’s bathwater, can I guess you had a good evening?”

Clarke blushes. “Yes, I did. We...we have decided once the mountain comes down, we’re going to date and see what happens.”

Octavia slaps her on the back. “Welcome to the team!”

Clarke, Monroe and Raven laugh. As Clarke tells them more about the Grounder leaders, Raven suddenly stiffens up, looking past Clarke. The blonde turns, her smile fading.

“Mom...uh, hi.”

“Clarke...we need to talk. I got some disturbing news from Sergeant Rickles,” Abby says stiffly.

Clarke rolls her eyes. “I can only imagine what that pervert said,” she mutters. She downs the rest of Octavia’s mug and then Raven’s before standing. “See you guys tomorrow.”

“Ste yuj, Klark,” Octavia advises. Clarke gives her a wink, recognizing the Grounder term.

Once they are away from the crowd, Abby spins and glares at her daughter. “You REEK of those two alphas!” she hisses.

Clarke nods. “Yes, I do. And you need to get used to it. I plan to date them once all this hell is over,” she states with finality.

Abby stomps towards her daughter, pumping out pheromones. “The hell you will! I won’t allow it!”

Clarke frowns and fights against submitting to the strong alpha. “YOU don’t get a say in it anymore! Once you sent me down here to die you gave up ANY RIGHT you had to tell me what to do!”

“I sent you here to give you a chance to survive! You know Jaha would have floated you to keep his secrets! I had NO choice, Clarke!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Mother. I’m tired. Goodnight.” Clarke starts towards the Ark.

Abby grabs her arm. “This conversation isn’t over!”

“It is for me.” Clarke pulls away and starts to walk again.

Abby, furious, unleashes a barrage of pheromones at her daughter which cause the younger Griffin to stumble. But she IS her mother’s daughter. Clarke slowly turns, fighting the instinct to submit. They stare at each other until Abby sees the first trickle of blood start out her daughter’s nose. She immediately stops her posturing. Clarke wobbles a bit but remains standing.

“Clarke...I’m sorry...” Abby whispers as she watches the nosebleed she caused.

Clarke doesn’t respond, just turns and continues to her room in the Ark.

* * *

Clarke gets to her room and drops down onto her bunk. She is shaking with anger. How dare her mother suddenly swoop in and think she can reduce Clarke to a child. For longer than she should have had to be, Clarke has been a leader. She would be damned if she’d let Abby interfere with ANYTHING to do with the Grounders, let alone Anya and Lexa.

After talking herself out of walking back to the Grounder camp that late at night, Clarke gets up and starts to get undressed. She pauses when she sees a box on the table. That had not been there last time she’d used this room. Curious she walks over and opens it up. She smiles as she sees an old art notebook; a rare treasured gift on the Ark. She finds all sorts of pencils, some so small she can barely grasp them, others long and ready to be used. She picks up one and grins: it is the exact colour of Lexa’s eyes.

She digs down farther and grimaces as she starts to find things that were in her cell on the Skybox. Why the hell anyone would want reminders of that solitary confinement hell is beyond her. Her hand brushes against cloth and she pulls it out.

“Oh fuck!”

She drops the t-shirt as if it is poison. And, in some ways, it is. She leans on the table as her heartrate accelerates and her mind flashes back to the nightmare of her third day of confinement.

* * *

_A guard pounds on Clarke’s door. She groans and steps away from the mural she is working on. She stands facing her bunk, her hands down and turned back to show they are empty. A second later her door opens and she smells the two guards who have decided to be her daily tormentors. But on the breeze caused by the door she smells another alpha; a familiar one._

_“You can turn around, Clarke,” teacher Charles Pike says from behind her._

_Clarke turns, noting her guards securing the door but not leaving. She nods to the teacher. “Hello, Mr. Pike. Why are you here?”_

_“Well, since you’re in solitary you can’t attend classes. Chancellor Jaha has asked me to tutor you privately.”_

_Clarke rolls her eyes. “Why bother? We all know as soon as I turn 18 he’ll float me. Hell, he’ll probably load me in the airlock at 11:59 and hit the open button at the stroke of midnight,” she snarls._

_Pike gives her a smile. “Maybe not. Your father isn’t wrong about the Ark. The way you delivered his message to everyone_ **was** _wrong but by the time you turn 18 we’ll have figured out a way to either fix the Ark or return to Earth. You caused an unnecessary panic but if you toe the line in here, get good reports in your records, and all in act like a good girl you should be fine.”_

_Clarke shivers at the way he smiles when he says “good girl.” She glances at the guards and sees they are leering at her, practically drooling. She swallows hard as her heart speeds up._

_“I’ll, uh, keep that in mind, Mr. Pike. So, uh, what are we studying today?”_

_It is then she notices he carries no books, no papers, no tablet. Nothing to teach with. He steps towards her, his hand going to his belt as the guards chuckle._

_“Oh, I thought we’d do a little oral lesson today,” Pike says._

_Clarke starts to back away as she sees the tent in the man’s pants. He stalks closer, the guards spreading out either side of him. She doesn’t have many places to go to avoid the alpha and the guards are making sure to reduce even those options down. One even shoves her small table against the wall. Clarke feels tears well up._

_“Please, sir…please don’t do this. Please!”_

_He lowers his zipper. “I love it when they beg.”_

* * *

Clarke drops down onto her bunk as she hyperventilates from the memories she can’t fight back. She stares at the shirt of the floor. Once an alpha had chosen a delinquent to “visit” on a regular basis, they would leave one of their own shirts behind to mark their territory. Somehow Pike’s shirt had been put in the box with her other effects.

Someone knocks on her door but Clarke is still lost in her memories.

They knock again, followed by, “Clarke? You awake?”

Clarke finally registers someone is out there. She stands but her legs give out. She grabs for a chair but it upends and clatters across the floor. Outside, Abby hears the commotion and recognizes the sound of a body hitting the floor.

“CLARKE!” She turns to a security guard she had posted by her daughter’s room. “OPEN IT!”

He hurries over and slips a master key in. As soon as the door starts to open Abby pushes past him. She sees her daughter on the ground gasping for breath, blue eyes hazy and distant. She drops beside her.

“GET A MED PACK!” She yells at the guard as she starts to take Clarke’s vitals. “Clarke, honey, talk to me. What’s happened? Are you poisoned? What’s going on?”

Clarke clings to her mother. Slowly she looks up, her eyes still not quite focused. “It’s too much. Too much. I can’t…it’s too much.”

“Hey, Clarke, what are you- -HEY! What’s going on?” Raven exclaims as she and Octavia appear in the doorway.

Abby shrugs. “I don’t know. Did she eat anything or drink anything different than you two?”

“No,” Raven answers.

Octavia sees the shirt on the ground. “Oh, fuck. Uh, that box, is that her stuff from the Skybox?”

Abby nods. “And from her old room, too.”

Octavia picks up the tee. Clarke whimpers when she sees it. “FUCK!” Octavia blurts and then throws it into the hallway. Raven and Abby exchange confused looks. The young warrior kneels down and stares into her leader’s eyes. “Clarke, his fucking ass isn’t down here. You beat him because you lived and he died. He can never, EVER hurt you again.”

Clarke’s eyes gradually refocus. She sniffles as one last tear slips down his cheek. “It hurt so bad.”

“I know,” Octavia nods. “I know, honey, but he’s not here. You’re only fucked up by that damn shirt because you’re tired and stressed. We talked about this once before: he called you weak but everything you’ve done since we landed down here has shown you are stronger than any damn one of us.”

Abby and Raven are both furious. It doesn’t have to be spelled out for them to understand what has happened to Clarke. Abby strokes a hand down her daughter’s face, her own tears now starting.

“Why didn’t you tell me, sweetheart?”

Clarke looks at her mom. “He said if I told the guards would help get you floated. All the fucking guards assigned to the jail knew about the abuse in the Skybox. They knew, Mom. If I had told…” She shakes her head. “I’d already lost Dad. I couldn’t lose you, too.”

Abby hugs her closer. Octavia and Raven pat their friend on the pack, offering what comfort they can. After a few minutes, Abby leans back.

“How about I find a few guards to walk you back to the Grounder’s camp. Something tells me you need to be reminded there are alphas who love and respect you as much as I do.”

Clarke studies her mother’s soft brown eyes and sees no ulterior motives. She pulls her close.

“Thank you.”

Within 20 minutes, Clarke is on her way back to Anya and Lexa with guards she helped her mother pick. And Abby is on a mission to question anyone who ever spent time in the Skybox to find out which guards complicit in the sexual assaults may have made it to the ground in addition to Sergeant Rickles. Her only question is does she make them stand for Ark Justice…or Grounder Justice.

And she is really, REALLY leaning towards Grounder, sure it would be more than she can dole out.

* * *

Anya kisses her way down Lexa’s sculpted abs. The younger woman undulates at the gentle touches, her body on fire.

“Anya...please...need you,” Heda begs; the ONLY thing Heda begs for and only person she begs for anything.

Anya shifts lower. She lets her tongue side along her mate’s bikini line. She inhales deeply, letting the scent of the mighty alpha’s arousal envelop her.

“Yu laik mine,” Anya whispers.

“Sha, ai hodness,” Lexa gasps.

Lexa arches up, barely containing her scream as warm lips wrap around her stiff cock. She tangles the fingers of one hand into Anya’s hair. The other hand plays with her nipples; her mind imagining Clarke suckling those hard nubs while Anya continues doing what she is doing.

Anya smiles, feeling the shift in her lover and guessing where her mind has gone. She slips all the way off Lexa’s long cock and starts to wrap her tongue around it, tracing it top to bottom with her powerful muscle. When she reaches the throbbing head, she flicks her tongue rapidly over the dripping slit, putting Lexa into convulsions. Before those shudders cease, her mouth is once again full as she sucks long and deep, the tip of Lexa’s cock. As much as she loves when Lexa makes love to her, her absolute favorite experience is this: sucking her off and making her, for just a little while, relinquish control and just be Lexa, not the commander.

“Anya...please...deep...please...” Lexa pants out as she nears release.

Anya smiles and shifts, allowing Lexa to thrust deeper. Anya swallows, taking her lover down into her throat.

“YES!” Lexa screams.

Anya purrs and those vibrations take Lexa over the edge. She shoots her seed deep into her lover. Anya holds Lexa’s hips steady, ensuring she takes everything her lover is giving. Finally Lexa’s hips give one final thrust and she collapses back into the bed. Anya licks her lover clean then crawls up her body, leaving a reverse trail of kisses until she reaches Lexa’s lips.

“Ai hod yu in, Leska,” she whispers.

Lexa pulls her close, still trying to catch her breath. She kisses Anya’s cheeks, jaw, and finally her lips, moaning when she tastes herself.

“Ai hod yu in, Anya,” Lexa responds.

Before she can return the wonderful favor, she hears her tent flap open. She frowns and sits up. Who would dare disturb her and her mate at this hour? She growls, her wolf getting hungry. Anya also sits up as they both hear the tent flap closing once more...but from the inside. Both warriors draw daggers and slip to the curtain that separates their bedroom from the main room. Lexa eases it back enough to see a figure in the shadows. Before she can demand to know who it is, Anya catches a scent on the air.

“Klark?”

Anya throws the curtain open. Clarke steps towards the women then halts. Even backlit she can see they are naked. She quickly spins around, her face bright red in embarrassment.

“Oh my God! I am SO sorry! Gustus said to come on in!”

Lexa and Anya grab shirts and pull them on before approaching the omega.

“It is okay, Klark. We were just...um...”

“Yeah, I can smell,” Clarke says with a giggle. “Oh, what a fucking night.”

Lexa walks over and runs her hands over Clarke’s shoulders. “Not that we aren’t happy to see you but why are you here?”

Clarke swallows hard, the levity of a moment before dissipating. Anya and Lexa exchange a frown as they feel the emotions coming from their new love. They both wrap her in their arms as they pump out calming pheromones. These simple acts of caring bring back Clarke’s tears.

“You’ll never...hurt me, right? Never...force me to...do things?” she whispers, still not looking at them.

Lexa kisses her cheek. “Never, Klark.”

“We only want to make you happy, ai prisa,” Anya confirms, kissing her other cheek.

Lexa takes a deep breath and smells the chancellor on the blonde. She stiffens. “Klark...did your mother hurt you?”

“No,” she answers, finally turning to look at both women. “Not intentionally. We did argue about you two but I held my ground even as she tried to get me to submit. Ended up with a bloody nose,” she finishes with a shrug and a grin.

“Oh, Klark. I’ll destroy her for trying to make you submit,” Anya vows.

Clarke strokes her cheek. “No, Anya, you don’t have to. See, something else happened and, well, after that she sent me here.”

“What happened?” Lexa asks, still wondering if she or Anya would have to confront Abby about the submission attempt.

Clarke bites her lip a moment and decides she has to know the answer to one question first. “If...if an alpha forces themselves on an omega...if they...they rape an omega...what happens to them?”

Anya and Lexa exchange a look of alarm. They do NOT like where this line of questioning is leading.

“The alpha is castrated and then faces death by 1000 cuts. Their body is left for the animals as they have lost the right to a warrior’s funeral pyre. They do not deserve a chance for their spirit to return,” Lexa explains.

Clarke nods as she pictures Pike facing that death. “Good. Good. Yeah, good.”

Anya places her hand under the young woman’s chin and makes her look up. “Klark, who hurt you?”

Clarke looks into Anya eyes. She then looks to Lexa’s. She sees the same in both: love for her; fury for whoever hurt their omega. It gives her the final boost she needs to tell them her darkest secret, though like when she told her mother and Octavia, she refuses to say his name. To say the bastard’s name makes it harder to talk about for some reason.

“He...he was a teacher. Only...when I got sent to the Skybox he...he used that position to...to...” She takes a deep breath, her nerves settling as she breathes in the comfort offered by her alphas. Slowly she tells them what would happen to her and others at the hands of their guards and other guests to the Skybox. By the time she is finished Lexa is pacing back and forth trying to cage her fury. Anya has both arms around Clarke as if she could erase those horrible memories with her embrace.

“Did he make it to the ground?” Lexa demands. Clarke shakes her head. “Then I will regret I cannot end his fight but be glad he is no longer here to attack you, hodness.”

“Did your mother know?” Anya inquires.

Clarke shakes her head. “She suspected things were happening to others but they told her to keep her mouth shut or I’d be hurt. And I was told if I told her what was happening to me, they’d find reason to float her.” She shrugs. “They used us against each other, the fucking bastards.”

“Tomorrow I will talk to Abi kom Skaikru. She will make any who harmed prisoners answer for their crimes or this alliance is over!” Lexa decrees.

Clarke nods in understanding. She pulls Lexa back into her arms. “That’s tomorrow. Tonight...tonight will you two just hold me?” Her eyes well up again. “Please, just hold me and show me I will be safe again.”

Lexa kisses her forehead. “Of course, Klark. Come, lay with us tonight.”

They lead Clarke back to their bedroom. Clarke inhales deeply and shivers at the lingering smell of sex. Lexa offers Clarke a shirt to sleep in and the blonde turns her back to change. Lexa and Anya both look away, giving her an extra bit of modesty. Once she is ready, Clarke crawls into the middle of the bed. The two alphas lay down and cuddle up beside her. Clarke sighs in contentment as her shoulders become pillows for the mates. For perhaps the first time in her life, her wolf is not restless, aching to be freed. She starts to purr.

“I never knew I could feel so...settled,” Clarke whispers.

Anya smiles. “I’m glad we can give you this comfort, ai prisa.”

Lexa and Anya’s wolves echo Clarke’s purr and soon the blonde is sleeping soundly. Lexa kisses her cheek and looks to her mate, seeing the barely contained fury in her eyes.

“Tomorrow I speak with Abi. Please stay with Klark while I do. Either the Sky People change their ways and punish the transgressors or we will never have an alliance with them. And once our people are free of the mountain, we may have another war on our hands,” Lexa warns.

Anya nods and kisses Clarke’s chin. Lexa nuzzles into golden locks. Yes, they would gladly go to war to avenge Clarke and keep what happened to her from ever happening to anyone again.

* * *

At first light Lexa, in full Heda gear and war paint, mounts her horse and sets off for the Ark with 4 warriors at her side. She dismounts at the gate and approaches with sure, confident steps. Before she can demand entry, she hears another voice call out.

“Open the gates!”

As soon as they are open, Lexa strides in, her head held high as she approaches Kane. The man looks as though he hasn’t slept all night. He nods and offers his hand.

“Welcome, Heda. I believe I know why you are here,” he states, finally dropping his hand when Lexa does not clasp it. “Abby is in the council hut writing up papers on some prisoners we arrested in the night. We’d like to discuss their future with you.”

Lexa gives him a nod. “That would be agreeable.”

They walk in silence. Lexa notices the looks she gets from the Arkers. Some appear appreciative of her presence. Others sneer openly at her. Still others look confused and unsure about anything. In the hallway, they pass Octavia and Raven. Raven dares to step forward.

“Clarke?” she asks in concern.

“She is safe,” Lexa answers. “Anya and I will make sure she remains so.”

“Mochof, Heda,” Octavia answers.

“Osir will protect yu seintaim, Oktavia,” Lexa vows.

Octavia’s back straightens at that promise. She bows her head, unable to speak for her emotions. No one but Bellamy had ever made such a promise to her, not even Lincoln. No one.

Lexa continues after Kane and enters the council room. Kane looked like he hadn’t slept all night. Abby, however, looks like she’s gone months without sleep. The chancellor stands.

“Is she okay?” she asks immediately.

“Yes. We held her and promised her no one would ever hurt her like that again. What are you going to promise her?” Lexa demands.

“The same,” Abby responds. She offers Lexa some papers. “Last night I spoke to Octavia and Monroe about their time in the Skybox, which was our jail. I swear, I had no idea how bad it was for our children in there. The other alphas on the council that were involved kept a tight lid on that information. When I questioned abuse I noted on one prisoner, I was told to ignore it or Clarke would beg to get floated when they finished with her.” She shudders. “I had to protect her after what I’d done to her father. I had to.” She slams her first onto the desk. “I sold my soul to those bastards and they still raped my daughter!”

Lexa’s demeanor immediately softens. Abby may have made a bad choice but she truly had no good choice at the time. And, sadly, she had still been betrayed at Clarke’s expense. Abby takes a sip of water to gather herself, her hand visibly shaking.

“The papers I handed you are on 4 men who were guards on the Skybox. Monroe and Octavia both named them as rapists or as accomplices to rape. Others they knew didn’t make it to the ground. This morning I plan to make an announcement demanding anyone else that knows what happened on the Skybox or ANYWHERE on the Ark come forward. No longer will betas and omegas be toys for sick alphas. Now, for my question to you, Commander: can you help us punish them? As alphas, our laws would give them slaps on the wrist and, in fact, place more blame on their victims.”

Lexa lifts an eyebrow. “You are willing to let them stand for Grounder justice?”

“I am,” Abby answers immediately.

“Even if, technically, you could be held accountable, too?”

“Yes. But I won’t let this turn into a witch hunt,” Abby replies.

Lexa frowns in confusion. “Witch...hunt?”

Abby thinks a second about how to explain the term. “A...a situation where people accuse others just because they don’t like them or have had some other issue with them. I want the accused to have a chance to defend themselves and I want corroboration of the accusation. I don’t want another Raven situation,” she finishes.

Lexa slowly nods. “I understand. Just so you know, the penalties for rape are harsh. The guilty are castrated, then put through 1000 cuts, and after their final breath they are left to rot. We do not give them funeral rites as those are reserved for those who have earned a chance to be reborn. Do you agree to that punishment?”

“I do,” Abby answers.

“Then I agree to your request for corroboration.” She holds up the papers. “These four have been determined guilty by your law?”

“They have.”

“Then they will die by mine. I will send warriors for them by noon.”

“Thank you, Commander. Will you stand with me while I make my announcement to my people?”

Lexa nods. “I will.”

Twenty minutes later, the horn has sounded calling all Arkers to the courtyard for an announcement. Abby, Kane and Lexa stand on the speaker’s dais and wait for everyone to arrive. Once most are gathered, Abby steps up to a mounted megaphone, her voice carrying out of the fence line and all the way to the Grounders camp, where Clarke stands beside Anya.

“People of the Ark, for too long we held ourselves to a lower standard. That ends today. No longer will our omegas or betas be subjected to harsh treatment at the will of alphas. We will no longer allow our prisoners to be abused by their guards.” She takes a shuddering breath. “On the Ark, only our children went to jail. How many of you knew they were being abused, assaulted, emotionally and physically damaged by the people there to guard them? How many of you were treated the same way and threatened with being floated if you reported anything? No longer will you have to hide in the shadows. No longer will you have to bow your head when your tormentor passes by. No longer will we tolerate alpha’s mistreating anyone simply by their birthright.”

She pauses when a surprising cheer goes up. In looking around, she notes the few faces that are not as happy; notes the ones that are glaring at her with murder in their eyes. Her eyes narrow as she starts to make a mental list of names. As the cheer dies down, she leans into the megaphone again.

“Last night four members of the guard were incarcerated for their crimes against the children in the Skybox. Their deplorable actions have been corroborated by no less than 3 accusers. In the case of one man, 5 people confirmed his abusive ways. By our old standards, only 1 accuser was needed for floating someone. In this new age, at least 2 will be needed and the accused can speak in their defense. These four men were tried under these new standards and found guilty. We are on the ground now. Floating isn’t possible. To that end, I asked our ally, Commander Lexa, what her people do with such deviants. I have agreed to turn any of our convicted over to her people for punishment. The new law and the new sentencing guidelines have been posted on all message boards. Councilor Kane and I will be available to take your reports until noon today.” She pointedly looks at several alphas in attendance. “If I even suspect some of you of trying to intimidate your accusers, I will deliver you to the Grounders myself.”

She steps back to cheers from her people. Lexa approaches her and whispers.

“You did not describe the punishment. Why not?”

Abby sighs. “There are children present, Commander. No need to give them nightmares...especially if one of their sires ends up facing that death.”

Lexa nods. She had come to respect Abby a little when Clarke arrived the night before at the doctor’s behest. It had increased when she agreed to Grounder justice. And it eases up once more at the way she tries to protect the children. She looks back and sees people talking amongst themselves, more than a few looking stronger than they had before the announcement. These were people willing to change the worst things about them for the better. Perhaps more than just Kane, Byrne and Clarke had merit and honour after all.

* * *

*Ste yuj = be strong  
*Yu laik mine = You are mine  
 *Sha, ai hodness = Yes, my love  
*Osir will protect yu seintaim, Oktavia = We will protect you, too, Octavia.


	10. Chapter 10

When Lexa returns to her tent, a golden-haired beauty leaps into her arms and starts to kiss her deeply. Nearby another golden-haired beauty grins and kicks her feet up on the table. When the kiss ends, Clarke stares into Lexa’s eyes.

“Thank you, Lexa.”

“Do not thank me, Klark. Everything your mother said was already in motion when I arrived.” She brings a hand up and strokes Clarke’s cheek. “Her love for you inspired the change. She is quite a leader when she’s not trying to protect you from me and Anya.”

Clarke smiles. “Then maybe there really is a chance for our people to start a new life down here.”

“There is, hodness, there is,” Lexa assures her then kisses her once more.

The two walk over and join Anya at the table. Clarke knocks the woman’s feet down.

“You are not an animal, Anya. We eat on this table so keep your feet off of it,” she scolds.

Lexa bursts out laughing as Anya glares at Clarke.

“First of all, goufa, what do you mean by ‘we’ as you are just a guest?” Clarke huffs at her. “And secondly,” Anya leans forward, a leer on her face, “wanna guess what else has happened on that table before you eat at it?”

Clarke thinks a second, then glances at Lexa, who is blushing through her war paint. Clarke blanches and growls. “Oh, Anya, you are sick. Sick. Sick. Sick.”

Anya just laughs and sits back, planning to kick her feet back up but Clarke quickly sits in her lap. The omega licks up Anya’s cheek.

“Bet it will be even better when there are three of us defiling that table,” she whispers.

She giggles when she feels the immediate bulge pressing into her ass as Anya groans. Clarke pops up.

“I win!”

“You cheat,” Anya mumbles.

Lexa smiles and walks over to kiss her mate on the head. “Now you know how I feel, ai niron. Don’t let her fool you, Klark, she often uses her feminine wiles against me.”

“Ah, you love it when I do,” Anya boasts.

Lexa grins. “Sadly...she is right.”

Clarke chuckles and sits down as several trays of food and drink are brought in. She shakes her head at the array.

“Do you all really eat like this every day?” she asks in amazement.

“No,” Anya answers. “In Polis we eat better. Fresher bread, better choice of meats, sweet goat milk.”

Clarke looks up in surprise. “Goat milk? Really?”

“It is Anya’s favorite thing and I make sure to have it for her every chance I can,” Lexa says, squeezing her mates hand before sitting down.

“You take good care of each other, don’t you? I mean, not just in the field or in meetings but...but always. Little things like goat milk or a massage to relieve tense shoulders.” She looks down at her plate. “I remember my Mom and Dad being that way when I was a kid.” She frowns a bit. “I think...I think it stopped around the time Mom joined the council. But I remember thinking, hoping that someday I would have someone like that.”

Lexa reaches over and strokes Clarke’s arms. “Then if the Spirits will it, I hope you can expand that hope to having two that would treat you like that.”

Clarke smiles and looks at them both. “I can definitely expand that dream.”

The trio begins to eat, all slightly purring in contentment. Lexa cannot remember a time when she was on the brink of war and not bristling with anxious anticipation. She is more relaxed now than she can ever remember being, war or not. And she knows it is because of the two beautiful women by her side. She silently thanks the spirits for giving her this life and their love.

* * *

After they finish breakfast, Lexa goes off to meet with several squad leaders to make sure they are ready for their part in the infiltration of Mt Weather. Anya stands and takes Clarke’s hand.

“Time to start your lessons, ai prisa.”

“Lessons?”

“You asked me to help you teach you some defensive moves. No time like the brink of war to start. I’d also like to start with some basic sword drills, too. If you had to lift a blade to protect yourself I want you to know what you are doing,” Anya explains.

Clarke nods. “That makes sense. Let’s do it!”

The two start out of the tent. Gustus stops them and hands Clarke a small, worn sword and scabbard. She takes it but gives him a confused look.

“It was my son’s first sword. It served him well while he was learning. I hope it will do the same for you, Skai prisa,” he says gruffly.

“Thanks. Is he in Trikru’s army?”

Gustus stiffens. “His fight ended in the last battle against Azgeda. He died well but...I still miss him. May his spirit help guide your hand.”

Clarke is beyond touched. She reaches out and squeezes the large man’s arm. “Gustus, I will treasure this special weapon. Thank you.”

Gustus just nods and walks away. Clarke turns to Anya, tears in her eyes.

“Anya...”

Anya smiles. “That is probably the closest you will ever get to Gustus admitting he likes you. When he lost his son, I thought he was going to destroy the peace with the Ice Nation in his grief. Lexa took him to the sparring fields and let him attack her instead. Their fight lasted over 2 hours before he finally collapsed. Lexa held him as he sobbed, bandaged his wounds, and then made him her personal guard.”

“Even though he was angry about the peace with Azgeda,” Clarke guesses.

“Yes. By doing so she showed him and anyone else who questioned his loyalties, that he was still a trusted warrior of the 12 Clans. He has been devoted to her ever since,” Anya finishes. “It makes me feel better when we walk into battle knowing he is by her side if I am not.”

Clarke pulls the sword from the scabbard. As expected, the blade is sharp and it is shining in the light. It has been freshly polished, though she is sure that was not for her, simply the result of a father remembering his son. She hefts the weight, trying to get it to feel natural in her hands. Anya grins.

“Hold it like that and a squirrel will disarm you, prisa,” she teases.

Clarke frowns. “Yeah, well, not like we had sword fight training on the Ark. Come on, smartass, show me what I need to know.”

Anya lifts an eyebrow. “My ass has nothing to do with my smarts, Clarke. My head is where- -”

Clarke rolls her eyes and interrupts. “Seriously, how did you all lose ALL slang in less than 100 years? Come on, jerk - -do you know that one- -let’s get to the field.”

Anya growls. “Yes, I know that one. Best remember who is about to spar with you, branwada.”

The two pick at each other all the way to the field. But testament to the seriousness of the situation, once their lessons start, Clarke is a vigilant student and Anya a patient teacher. By the time they break for lunch, Clarke is sweaty but sure she can probably maybe possibly defend herself in a hand-to-hand fight.

She thinks.

“You make it look so easy,” she grunts as she works out a kink in her shoulder.

“I’ve been training since I could walk and my mate, who is a frequent sparring partner, is the greatest warrior in our coalition. You are doing fine for a beginner.” She reaches over and strokes Clarke’s cheek. “Honestly, I feel better heading into this war after spending this time with you. I know you have much to learn but your instincts are good and those will serve you well should you get disarmed.”

Clarke smiles. “Thanks for saying that. So, this afternoon we’ll do sword basics, right?”

Anya grins. “Actually, Heda will take you through those drills. May the gods have mercy on your soul.”

Clarke laughs. “Stop trying to scare me, Anya.”

“I’m not. I mean, you don’t really need both hands to be a healer, right?”

Clarke laughs again and shoves her away. Once again, they tease each other until they reach the main camp. Then Clarke’s smile falls as she sees 7 people in chains surrounded by Lexa’s warriors. She recognizes several of them just from seeing them around. Two she remembers from the Skybox, though they never hurt her. One...one she remembers from the help he often gave Pike and the times he enjoyed a “reward” for that help. Sergeant Rickles glares at her. It takes everything in her not to show the man any fear as flashbacks threaten to overtake her once more.

“STUPID BITCH!”

Rickles screams at Clarke and leaps at her. He never makes it to her as Anya steps in front of Clarke and slams him to the ground. She growls at him.

“Give me a reason to rip out your throat, asshole.”

Two warriors grab the man and drag him back in line with the others. Anya glares at her men.

“If he gets away again, you’ll share his punishment.”

“Sha, General,” both men agree.

She looks at the others. “That goes for any of you that lose track of a prisoner. They are a danger to our omegas. Never forget that!”

As the prisoners are dragged away, Anya turns back to Clarke.

“Are you okay, ai prisa,” she asks softly, stroking Clarke’s cheek.

Clarke stares into her eyes. “I want a cut. I want to cut them all!”

Anya nods. “Then I will tell Lexa to make it so.”

“I want a cut, too,” Octavia says from nearby. Anya turns as the omega walks up. “Two of those fucks got to me in the Skybox. I want my vengeance.”

“You shall both have a cut,” Lexa says as she walks up. “Any from Skaikru that wishes to participate can do so. Abi is already letting everyone know. For now, how about you join us for lunch, Oktavia.”

Octavia slowly nods. “Mochof, Heda.”

Lexa nods. Clarke links arms with Octavia and they follow Lexa to the commander’s tent. Anya follows the prisoners, wanting to make sure they are properly secured so she can set the minds of the two omegas at ease.

And perhaps to get one more chance to slam Rickles to the ground.

* * *

Raven carefully sets aside bomb number 3. “Here you are my precious. You and your siblings are going to have a most amazing birthday, yes you are,” she coos at them.

“You are so fucking weird,” Octavia says from the doorway.

Raven turns and grins. “I prefer original. Or special. Or fan-fucking-tastic.” She then really studies her friend’s face. “Hey, you okay? Is this about Clarke or memories that shit brought up?”

Octavia shakes her head and drops onto a stool. “Lincoln still isn’t back. Bellamy said he didn’t make it into the mountain so he should be back, right?”

Raven sighs and turns all the way around to face the young warrior. “He may be keeping an eye on the Reaper tunnels. A couple more were brought in this morning for Abby. Linc knows we need to clear those tunnels so he may be, like, leading others out to get captured or something.”

Octavia sighs. “Maybe. Or maybe he took that shit again.”

“No way. Bellamy would have said if he did.”

“No, he wouldn’t. He’d try to protect me by making me only worry about him, not Lincoln, too. Plus…” she scratches at her mating bite. “I  _feel_   something is wrong. It is all I can do to not run into those woods and not stop until I get to Mt Weather to look for him.”

Raven reaches out and squeezes Octavia’s hand. “I’m sorry, O. I wish I knew what to say to make it better. It just royally sucks.”

“Yeah…” She takes a deep breath. “So, uh, 3 bombs down, huh? How many are you making?

“I have enough material for 5 good ones. Have to hope that’s enough. Bellamy should be calling soon with instructions on how to breach the power plant from outside and how many turbines there are. I am figuring, or maybe hoping, no more than 5. That would give them enough power for that place while having redundancies in place in case one went down. Maybe even 2.”

“Cool.” The omega thinks for a second before blurting out a question. “Do you think Indra would agree to train me?”

Raven’s eyes widen in surprise. “You mean scary-ass beta general who is fiercer than an alpha on juice? Oh, yeah, she sure looks like the type that would take on a chick from the sky who never saw a sword before,” she replies sarcastically.

Octavia hops up, pissed off. “Fine. Forget I asked.”

Raven immediately feels bad when she sees she’s hurt Octavia. “O! Hey, wait.” Octavia stops but doesn’t turn back. “You’re a heck of a warrior already thanks to Lincoln. You show you’re willing to learn and you take your knocks without so much as a whimper. Indra would be crazy not to train you up some more.”

Octavia glances over her shoulder, hope in her eyes. “You really mean that?”

“Hell yeah I do. I mean, you may have to show her what you’ve shown us but once she sees, she’d be crazy not to train you.”

Octavia grins. “Thanks, Rae. See you later!”

Octavia hurries off, planning to go down to the Grounder camp to see if she can get in on some of the sparring she had been watching enviously from afar all morning.

* * *

“The sword is an extension of your arm,” Lexa states. She holds her sword straight out in front of her. “This is my reach. When I fight, I know how far back I can be to still draw blood on my opponent, how close I can go to inflict deeper wounds. This is my sphere of influence,” she notes, spinning to show Clarke how much room she takes up. “Extend your arm.”

Clarke pulls her training sword out and extends her arm as Lexa has. She frowns as her sword wavers, feeling heaving and awkward in her hand. Lexa steps up and slowly adjusts Clarke’s arm, reducing her reach but stabilizing her sword.

“For now, your sphere is smaller. Until your muscles build up some, you will be at a disadvantage. You will have to use your speed and agility to help in your defense.”

“Speed and agility? Uh, yeah, those could use work, too. I mean, I’ve gotten stronger since I got down to Earth but growing up in a reduced gravity environment without the need to climb or run or do most of the physical things we do down here didn’t give me a good start in the athletic ability arena. Are there things I can do to improve those aspects?”

Lexa nods, impressed Clarke so easily admitted her shortfalls. “I will come up with a comprehensive program for you to work your body, your mind and your fighting skills. You will be an able fighter in no time, Klark.”

Clarke sighs. “I hope so. Something tells me I won’t be Zorro by the time we take Mt Weather but hopefully I will be almost a ninja by the next war.” She sees the blank look on Lexa’s face and chuckles. “Right...you don’t know Zorro. Great swordsman. Always carved a Z in the chest of his foe at the end.”

“Why?” Lexa asks, truly baffled by the waste of time.

“To remind bad guys that he was there to make them pay for their crimes.”

Lexa mulls this over. “Still makes no sense to me.”

Clarke pats her cheek. “Damn you are adorable. It was just a TV show we’d watch as kids. It was supposed to be one that taught us right from wrong.”

“Ah.” She considers this a moment. “Still strange. And I am not adorable.”

“Oh, trust me, Commander, you are,” Clarke teases. “Now, teach me to wield my sword with the grace of Zorro, the fierceness of Xena, and the strength of He-man!”

“Now I know you are just being a jerk,” Lexa mumbles as she trades her own sword for a blunt training sword. Clarke just grins. “Okay, first, ease your grip a little. Not so much that it is loose in your hand but so that you aren’t affected by the vibrations from a strong strike.” Clarke does as told. “Better. You will start to feel that better than I can explain it. Always keep your knees bent and stay on the balls of your feet. You must be ready to dodge, weave, attack. Swordplay is a dangerous dance and to get caught flatfooted or off balance is certain death.”

Clarke nods. She tries to stand as Lexa explains. The commander corrects her some, then lifts her sword. She lifts an eyebrow and Clarke nods. Lexa jabs her sword at Clarke, impressed with the way the blonde parries it away.

“Well done. Again.”

After several easy to block strikes, Lexa changes her angle of attack. Clarke had gotten complacent with her successful blocks and had settled on her feet. When Lexa changes the angle, Clarke has to skip out of the way, which exposes her back to Lexa. The commander spins out of her attack and brings her blade across Clarke’s backside.

“In a true battle, that would have struck higher and split your spinal cord,” Lexa states.

“Fuck,” Clarke mumbles. “I was flatfooted, wasn’t I?”

Lexa nods. “Very good, Klark. Let’s go again.”

After a few parries, Lexa again varies her swing but Clarke dances away as she blocks it. Lexa changes angles again. This time, when Clarke blocks it, she exposes her shoulder and receives a sharp rap on her collar bone.

“Damn it!” she kicks the ground. “That hurt but in a real battle my arm’s gone, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Do not get disgruntled, Clarke, you are doing very well. I can tell you’ve watched people sword fighting and you are using that knowledge to help you. But real life is very different than a stage play or this...Zorro thing. Let’s try again,” she says easily.

For the next two hours Clarke swings from pride to embarrassment many times as she learns the ins and outs of sword fighting. When they finally break, Lexa smiles and pulls Clarke into a hug.

“You have done well, hodness. I am proud of you.”

Clarke blushes. “You’re a great teacher. So is Anya. I feel...I feel more confident even after just these few lessons. I mean, I won’t challenge either of you to a real sparring contest anytime soon but I think I can at least hold my own until a real warrior comes to my aid.”

“And that is the best lesson of all to learn: know when to accept help in battle,” Lexa says.

Clarke grins. “Why do I feel you and Anya still haven’t learned that one?”

Lexa gives her a sly grin. “Ai laik Heda.”

“Yeah, so you’ve said,” Clarke rolls her eyes. “And Heda doesn’t need help. Right. Remind me of that the first time I have to stitch you up.”

“You are learning our language quickly. I am impressed.”

“Thanks. I think Indra was ready to cut out my tongue I asked her for so many translations after that first council meeting. Now she just hands me paper with the translations written down when the meeting ends.”

Lexa laughs. “I had been wondering what notes she was taking. Usually that isn’t her thing. She must like you.”

Clarke giggles. “Probably the opposite. If she gives me the paper she doesn’t have to put up with me.”

Lexa laughs and wishes she could hug the cute blonde. “You are probably right. Come, let’s go for a walk before dinner.”

Clarke nods and follows the commander down a path towards the horse corrals. They move to a paddock with a crimson sash tied to a fence post. Clarke grins.

“Why do I think that this is your horse?”

Lexa smiles. “Good guess. Anya’s stables here, too, but it is out being exercised for her.” She makes a clicking sound with her mouth and a beautiful bay trots up to the fence and immediately starts to nuzzle at Lexa’s waist. “Chilla, Zeus. Disha ste Klark. Shil em.”

Clarks pets the horse’s neck. “What did you say to him?”

“I told Zeus to calm down, told him you are Klark and asked that he protect you.” Lexa looks to Clarke. “If I fall in battle, he will carry you home. His only fee is an apple a day,” she explains as she pulls one from the pouch on her waist. The horse quickly chomps it down. “He is a good horse.”

“I hate when you do that,” Clarke says quietly, still petting the horse and staring at him so Lexa won’t see her tears.

“When I do what?”

“Talk about your death so casually. I hate that. I just found you, Lexa. I can’t lose you. Not yet. Not ever.”

“Klark, to be a warrior is to accept death. It is part of- -”

“I’m fucking SICK of death! Sick of being around it and sick of causing it! Just. Fucking. SICK!” Clarke blurts out and storms off.

Lexa takes a deep breath and kicks herself for being so unsympathetic. From the time she was discovered to be a Nightblood her life had been training to become Heda, which also meant training to accept her death. If it is a choice between her life or her people, she loses. If it is a choice between her life and a clan’s existence, she loses. It is just accepted she will die and her spirit will find a new Heda. Clarke had had no such training before coming to Earth and having to kill a friend, then a village of Grounders with errant flares, then 300 warriors to save her people, then another friend to spare another friend. So many deaths at her hands it is not surprising she’d rather not think of losing anyone else.

“Branwada...find her,” she mutters to herself.

She finds Clarke standing on the edge of a rise looking down at the encampment of the Rock Line clan. Lexa steps up beside her.

“I’m sorry, Klark. I am so used to talking like that I didn’t think how it would make you feel. I know you’ve lost many since falling from the sky. And I know you carry the deaths of far more than you should in your heart. I did not mean to hurt you more. Please, forgive me,” Lexa pleads softly.

Clarke wraps her arms around herself, trying to will her tears to stop. “I keep going over maps and plans in my head. I know people will die. I keep...keep trying to bargain with the gods or spirits or whatever guides us to kill me not someone I love. Let me bear the death so no one else has to. I guess...I guess the Heda wishes the same thing in times like this?”

Lexa nods, studying the blonde’s profile. “Yes.”

“And does Lexa wish the same?”

Lexa reaches out and turns Clarke towards her. Green eyes bore into blue. “No. Lexa hopes to grow old with the two women she loves, surrounded by pups and grandpups.”

Clarke steps closer and Lexa pulls her into a tight embrace. “I’m so scared sometimes,” Clarke whimpers.

Lexa kisses her temple. “Tell no one but...so am I. I know what my duty to my people is but that doesn’t mean I don’t hate what it would mean for Anya and now for you. All I can ask is that you know in your heart that I will fight to live for you, ai hodness. And at the same time, I would die for you to live.”

“Being a leader sucks,” Clarke mumbles.

Lexa grins. “Yes, sometimes it does.”

After a few minutes, Clarke leans back. “Tonight, after the executions, I want to be yours and Anya’s. I want to make love to you and with you and watch you and...I just want us to be one.”

Lexa leans down and gives her a gentle kiss. “We would be honoured, Klark. Ai hod yu in.”

The two stand on the rise, holding each other as the afternoon ticks on into early evening. Finally they go back to join Anya for dinner before the execution of the 7 rapists from the Ark.

* * *

Ai laik Heda = I am the Commander  
Branwada = fool


	11. Chapter 11

Lexa stares out at those that have gathered for the executions. Skaikru stands together as members of 5 armies mingle around them. Though there is an air of distrust between the Grounders and the Sky People, there is also a sense of understanding. Punishing the guilty is something they all can agree on. Lexa notices the ones that seem most at ease with the Grounders are the Sky omegas, who seem to trust the strangers more than their own alphas. This could make for interesting matings as all the groups start to mix socially. When the drums calling people to the execution cease, Lexa steps in front of the waiting trees.

“BRING THE HONON!”

The gathered warriors growl and yell as the 7 guilty are dragged to the trees and chained to them. Lexa waits until Gustus signals that all are secured before speaking. She lifts her arm and immediately the crowd grows silent. Her voice echoes across the field as she speaks Gonsaleng in deference to the Skaikru.

“Tonight we gather to serve justice for the vilest of crimes: rape of an omega.” The crowd jeers once more until her hand goes up again. “These 7 alphas forced themselves on omegas they were supposed to protect. Instead, they abused their power by raping, beating, and sharing the omegas in their care. Though their crimes were committed off this world, their leader, Chancellor Abi kom Skaikru, has agreed that any found guilty of such crimes will face Clan justice.” She turns to the condemned. “Tonight, in front of all, you will be castrated then subjected to death by 1000 cuts. Your bodies will then be left to the scavengers so that your vile souls will never have a chance to be reborn. Do you have any last words?”

“Yeah,” Sergeant Rickles sneers, “Go to fucking hell you ignorant bitch.”

“I’m SORRY!” another prisoner, the youngest of the 7 calls out, tears streaming down his face. “I’m so fucking sorry! They said I had to do it! They said if I didn’t they’d frame me for something else! I swear I never wanted to hurt anyone! I swear!”

Lexa walks over and stares into his eyes. “Then may the spirits have mercy on you.”

She turns and nods to a warrior wearing a dark hood. The man steps up and pulls a long, sharp dagger from its sheath. Another man steps forward and rips open the pants of the 6 men and 1 woman on the trees. Lexa’s face remains stoic as her warriors castrate the 7 with precise strikes of the blade meant to be as humane as possible. Once they are done, Lexa pulls her dagger and steps to the first man in line. Rickles spits in her face. Lexa slices across his chest, not even acknowledging the spit on her cheek. Once she has cut all 7, Abby steps up.

“Just because your daughter is fucking a savage doesn’t mean you have to become one, Griffin,” Rickles growls.

“You’re the only savage here,” Abby states...then slices down the man’s penis, wishing she could slice it off like his balls had been.

Clarke steps up after her mother. Rickles is nearly insane with pain but still has fire in his heart. He glares at her.

“You’ll miss my dick when those two bitches try to rut you.” The then leers at her. “Not that I wouldn’t mind watching that.”

Clarke stiffens her back, determined to ignore him. She lifts her dagger to his chest.

“Yeah, I think I’d love to watch you get fucked again. Then maybe watch that commander get fucked, too. Bet Pike would have loved that. I’d have loved seeing what he could- -”

Clarke is furious. She changes the grip she has on the dagger and in a split second slices it across both of the man’s eyes. He howls in rage and pain at the blinding. She leans in close.

“You get to see nothing, fucker. May you live to feel all 1000 cuts, bastard.”

She quickly slashes the other 6 and then drops her dagger. She pushes through the crowd, not sure where she’s going but not wanting to hear anything more from the condemned, especially Rickles. Lexa looks over at Anya and gives her a slight nod. Anya understands and makes her 7 cuts then goes after Clarke, leaving Lexa behind to oversee the rest of the strikes.

Anya loses sight of the blonde as she pushes through the crowd. She is looking around when one of the Heda’s handmaiden points towards the corrals. Anya nods her thanks, accepts the jug of wine from the woman and hurries after Clarke. She finds the blonde at the royal paddock, her face buried in Zeus’ mane as she sobs. Anya reaches out and Clarke jumps at the touch, not having heard the warrior approach.

“I’m sorry, Klark. I did not mean to scare you,” Anya says softly.

Clarke just shrugs and keeps her face turned away. Anya desperately wants to pull the young omega into a hug but instinctively knows Clarke needs distance right now. She uncorks the wine.

“Would you like some wine?” she offers. Clarke reaches for the jug and starts to chug it down. Anya’s eyes widen. “Easy, ai prisa, Joia brought the good stuff. It will knock you out.”

Clarke finally pauses. “Good. Will it make me forget, too?”

Anya sighs. “Only for the moment. Then the memories will be back, sometimes even worse than before.” She takes a deep breath. “I am...not good at feel good talks so I hope I don’t screw this up. You are alive and free to live your life as you wish, Klark. Those that hurt you are dead or soon will be, and good riddance to them. They were alpha but they were weak. A true alpha does not force themselves on an omega or anyone. Strong alphas fight to protect their betas and omegas. Those 7 that die tonight are pathetic and weak. It is good they are removed from society.” She risks a step closer. “You may be an omega, Klark, but you have the heart of an alpha and the compassion of a beta. Never believe anything negative that asshole said to you. You are wonderful just as you are.”

Clarke slowly smiles, wiping the tears from her face. “You did good at the feel good talk, Anya. Thank you.”

Anya smiles. “I’m glad.” She pauses. “May I...hug you?”

Clarke takes another sip of wine then sets the jug on the ground. “I’d very much like a hug, my love.”

Anya steps closer and pulls Clarke into a firm, protective embrace. Clarke sinks into it, breathing deeply of the mixed scents of her loves. She grins as Zeus puts his head over the fence and nuzzles into her neck.

“Thanks to you, too, Zeus. I owe you an apple.” She leans back and looks at Anya. “But now I’d really like a bath. Think Joia can get one ready for me?”

“I think she already was, prisa. Come, I’ll wash your hair.”

“Mochof, Anya.”

They walk back to the main camp. By now the prisoners have gone silent, though many are still lined up to get their turn at slicing the condemned. When Tamrian of the Rock Line finishes his cuts, he steps to Lexa.

“Please extend my well wishes to Klark kom Skaikru. She has my respect and my sword should she ever need either.”

Lexa nods her appreciation. “Mochof, General. I will make sure she knows.”

Tamrian had been one of her hardest converts to the coalition. His word held sway with many leaders across the 12 nations. That he respects Clarke will bode well if the Sky People ask to become the 13th Clan.

* * *

Indra is slowly circling the large gathering. Though it is rare for anything to happen at events like this it never hurts to maintain vigilance. The fact that the condemned were from the Skaikru means some may try to start to use them of examples of why these new allies can’t be trusted. After a few minutes she stops and lets out a frustrated breath.

“You walk like a horse tramping over chicken eggs, Skai girl.”

Octavia blushes and steps out of the shadows. “Sorry. I’m still learning. That’s why I could use a warrior like you to- -”

“I told you no! I haven’t trained children since I was 12 and I don’t plan to go back to that now!”

“But I’m NOT a child! And Lincoln has been working with me but I know I could learn more from you. I want to be a warrior, Indra. Please let me try! Teach me!”

Indra turns and glares at the girl. “You want to be a warrior then lesson number one is DON’T argue with the GENERAL! Learn more then maybe I will find someone to continue your training. Until then, this conversation is OVER!”

Indra continues on her patrol. Octavia kicks a rock with all her strength, wishing she had the guts to kick it at Indra. She had volunteered to get into a sparring ring that day after Indra refused to teach her. Indra had forbidden her warriors from fighting the young woman. How could she get better and prove herself if she wasn’t given a chance?

“By not giving up,” she answers herself. “I will force her to see I am serious about becoming a warrior. I will train everyday with or without her help until she can’t ignore me.”

Satisfied with her plan...well more an idea than a plan, Octavia goes off to find a place to sleep that night. She has no desire to sleep in the Ark and worries about Raven’s place exploding from all the bombs she is making. She finds a couple of blankets and stretches one between two trees in the copse between the camp and the Ark. She wraps up in the other blanket and stares up at the stars from her hammock.

“Lincoln, where are you?” she whispers, one hand stroking the bite on her neck.

* * *

The moon has started its’ descent when Lexa steps back up to the condemned. Two have already succumbed to their wounds. She nods to two warriors who remove the limp bodies and prepare to take them far away from the camps. Lexa pulls her sword and mercifully ends the lives of 4 more after telling them their fight is over. She then steps up to Rickles.

“Can you hear me?” she asks him. He grunts. “Is that a yes, little man?”

“Fu...you...” he manages to grunt.

“If it were up to me, we’d keep cutting you but my laws do not allow that. They say I must now send your spirit to the other side. For others I used an instant kill strike. For you...I have something special: a slow-killing strike.”

She pulls her dagger and slams it into his thigh. She twists it around a little, snarling as he whimpers. She then yanks it out, watching the artery pump his life blood out of his thigh. She watches it as it slows down, hearing him gasp as his body slowly drains. Finally he is just a breath from death and she leans close to his ear.

“Nau yu na wan op,” she whispers to him, not giving him the respect of telling him his fight is over; one more assurance his spirit will not be reborn.

As the 7 are taken away, Lexa looks at the crowd. “Blood has had blood. It is done.”

The crowd starts to disperse. Abby and Kane walk up to Lexa.

“Thank you, Commander,” Abby says.

Lexa nods. “I was honored to help you, Chancellor.”

“Is Clarke okay?” Kane asks.

“Klark is strong and yet knows when to lean on others. Since Anya did not return I believe Klark is accepting her help.”

“Good. If she needs anything, or any of you do, you know where we are,” Abby states sincerely.

Lexa gives her a small smile. “I do. Thank you.”

The two Arkers turn and join the rest of their people returning to the Ark for the remainder of the night. Lexa makes her way to her tent, figuring she’d find two sleeping beauties. Instead she inhales sharply as she enters the tent.

Arousal.

She most definitely smells arousal. She removes her weapons and armor as she makes her way past the curtain separating the main room from the bedroom. Her pants grow very tight as she sees Clarke laying on the bed in just a sleep shirt as Anya leans over the blonde, planting gentle kisses all over Clarke’s neck. Anya is naked. Clarke licks her lips as she smiles dreamily at Lexa.

“Welcome home. You are far too overdressed, Commander.”

Lexa rips her shirt off as she kicks out of her boots. She nearly falls on her ass as she struggles out of her pants, much to the amusement of the other two women. But finally she is climbing up onto the bed opposite Anya. Clarke brings her hand to Lexa’s cheek.

“Unless you need to talk it out, I don’t want to talk about...that out there until tomorrow.”

“I have no need but you and Anya,” Lexa replies.

“Good,” Clarke says and pulls Lexa down into a deep kiss.

Two strong, calloused hands start to roam up and down both sides of Clarke’s body. She moans in appreciation. Lexa leans back, her eyes black with passion.

“Klark...are you sure about this?”

Clarke nods. “I am. I’m not ready for a mating bite but...but for this I am ready,” she says, thrusting her hips in the air.

Lexa slides her hand down, feeling first the heat then the wetness between Clarke’s legs. She lets out a low growl as she brings her hand up and licks the slick from her fingers.

“Fuck, Klark, you taste so good,” she whispers as her hand slides down there once more. This time she brings her hand to Anya’s lips. “Taste her, love.”

Clarke shivers as she watches Anya’s tongue stretch out and lick the long fingers. She nearly comes when Anya then takes the fingers into her mouth and sucks them. Lexa looks down at Clarke.

“May we remove your shirt, ai hodness?” Clarke can only nod. Lexa sits back and stares as Clarke’s body is slowly revealed to her. “Beautiful.”

She leans down and kisses the top of a milky white breast. As the nipple hardens, she drags her tongue down and takes it in her mouth. Clarke arches up.

“Oh!”

Anya decides she wants in on the fun, too and slowly starts to lick around Clarke’s other nipple. Blue eyes fill with tears at the unexplainable feelings coursing through her body. Nothing she had ever imagined comes close to what she is experiencing. She tangles her hands into the hair of both women. She drags Lexa up and into a deep kiss. Feeling the hard cock pressing against the outside of her thigh, she whimpers.

“Lexa...please make love to me. Anya and I want you to be first,” she whispers.

Lexa looks from Clarke to her mate. Anya nods. “Please, my love.”

Lexa looks back to Clarke then shifts to settle between strong legs. She nuzzles Clarke’s neck. “If you need me to stop, just say the word, ai hodness.”

“I will, Lexa. But I want this. Ai hod yu in.”

Lexa kisses her again as she brings her hand down to double check how wet her new love is already. She moans. Yep, she’s ready. Lexa shifts and brings the throbbing head of her cock to Clarke’s entrance. She drags it up and down a couple of times to wet it and then starts to slide in.

“Oh! Oh, Lexa, yes,” Clarke moans, spreading her legs even more.

Lexa’s eyes roll back as she feels Clarke bearing down. “Oh, so good,” she mumbles. She draws back a little then pushes forward again, this time a little deeper. She and Clarke work each other with a natural rhythm until Lexa is fully sheathed. The warrior is shivering. Anya kisses her mate’s arm and shoulder while Clarke gets used to being so full. When Anya sees Clarke relax, she kisses to Lexa’s ear.

“She is ready, Leksa. Make love to her.”

Lexa moans and locks eyes with Clarke as she starts to thrust in and out. She has to fight her wolf to keep from latching onto Clarke’s neck and marking her. She turns to Anya and growls as her thrusts start to speed up to match Clarke’s needs. Anya scoots closer and bares her neck. Lexa bares her teeth and latches onto Anya instead. Anya’s cock twitches and starts to leak precum. Clarke’s head is ready to explode as watching the other two women turns her on more. She lifts one hand to toy with one of Lexa’s breasts and uses her other hand on one of Anya’s. Both alpha’s moan and Lexa’s thrusts start to speed up.

“Fuck, Leksa! Oh, Klark! Oh, fuck!” Anya mutters over and over.

Lexa releases Anya’s neck as she starts to rut hard and fast into Clarke. Clarke lifts her legs to wrap around the commander’s waist.

“YES! Lexa! Oh, right there! YES!”

Anya slides her hand between them both and starts to manipulate the younger blonde’s clit. It is enough to send Clarke into a series of spasms as the strongest orgasm she’s ever experiences washes over her. Her convulsions and contractions squeeze Lexa just right and soon the commander is grunting hard as she explodes inside, her seed filling Clarke. She gives a few more spastic thrusts before collapsing down on her new lover.

“Damn, Klark, you will be bad for my reputation,” she pants.

“Wh...what?” Clarke asks in concern.

Lexa lifts her head, grinning. “I don’t normally come so fast.”

Clarke smiles. “Sorry. Well...no I’m not.”

Lexa smiles and kisses her deeply. “I love you, Klark. I will be honored to take you as my mate when you are ready.”

They kiss once more then Lexa slips off. Anya immediately kisses Clarke and then nuzzles into her neck.

“Are you ready for me, ai prisa, or do you need to rest?”

“I need you, Anya. Please,” Clarke whispers.

Anya smiles and rolls to her back, pulling Clarke on top of her. Clarke moans in eager anticipation. Lexa sits up in case Clarke needs help with this position.

“Slide on her cock, hodness. Lubricate it so neither of you get hurt,” she coaches.

Anya grips Clarke’s hips and helps her slide back and forth. Anya bites her lip at the feel of the hot center painting her thick member. Being a tad shorter in the cock than Lexa, she is sure this position will give Clarke lots of pleasure with no pain. After a few more swipes, Lexa helps Clarke ease up. Anya’s member stands at attention. Lexa guides Clarke back down.

“OH! Oh, Anya!”

Clarke slumps forward, her hands bracing against the warrior’s breasts. Anya lifts her hips up and down slowly, letting Clarke get used to the feeling. Clarke’s mouth is open and she is making little mews of pleasure. Lexa kissing along her collar bone and caressing one breast. Again, so many feelings that Clarke can’t explain and had never imagined.

And then Anya reaches down to toy with the girl’s clit.

“OH! ANYA! LEXA! YESSSS!”

Clarke starts to ride faster. She sits up straight.

“YES! Ride me, Klark! Ride me hard!” Anya grunts, her hips powering up to meet each downward bounce of her lover.

Lexa reaches down to her own cock, which has grown hard as she watches her two lovers. She starts to rub herself, stroking up and down, her mind picturing Clarke riding Anya like this while taking Lexa’s cock in her ass.

“Ungh, fuck,” she mumbles as she starts to stroke harder.

Clarke looks down at Anya, seeing the woman’s gold-brown eyes have darkened to nearly black. Her face is a mask of lust. Clarke sees the mating bite on Anya’s neck and notes it is red and seems to be pulsing. Suddenly, Lexa is beside Anya’s head.

“An!” she croaks.

Anya turns her head and opens her mouth. Lexa thrusts her cock in.

And Clarke screams out as that visual spikes her right into another orgasm. As her muscles clench Anya’s cock, the taller woman growls as she comes, shooting ropes of sperm up into the younger woman. Her growls spur the already on edge Lexa into coming once more. Anya gladly swallows all her mate gifts her.

And soon all 3 women are collapsed in a pile on the bed. Hands rub over each other. Small kisses are exchanged. Clarke traces her fingers over her lovers’ tattoos. They familiarize themselves with every mole, freckle and scar on Clarke’s body.

“Thank you,” Clarke whispers emotionally.

Lexa nuzzles Clark’s neck. “You don’t have to thank us for loving you, Klark.”

“Not just for loving me but for showing me I am worthy of love. Up there...it was easy to believe omegas weren’t worth anything. You saw that with Rickles.”

Anya lifts Clarke’s chin and stares into her eyes. “You are worth more than Lexa and I combined. Never doubt that, ai prisa. Not because you are an omega but because you are  _you_!”

“Right. What my fos said,” Lexa adds.

Clarke looks at her in confusion. “Fos?”

“My mentor,” Lexa explains. “She taught me everything I know. But, between you and me, I taught her how to be good in bed,” she winks.

Clarke giggles as Anya groans and says a few choice words in Trigedasleng. The older woman rolls and pins the commander below her. She looks at Clarke.

“Want to know how to get a braggart to shut up?”

Clarke nods. Anya wiggles her eyebrows, slides down her mate and takes Lexa’s already hardening cock in her mouth. Lexa moans and arches her back. Clarke rubs Lexa’s breasts as Anya works. A few minutes later Lexa comes with a loud moan. Clarke kisses her on the cheek.

“Anya was right: not one word. Just a lot of cute little moans and growls.”

Lexa frowns. “I am not cute.”

“Totally are. Don’t forget adorable, too.”

Lexa just growls as Anya and Clarke exchange a wink. Soon the three women resituate themselves in the bed. Clarke once again sleeps in the middle, the two alphas cuddled into her side. She strokes her hands up and down their backs.

“I love you both so much.”

“We love you, too, our sky princess,” Anya whispers.

“Even if you do call us cute and other un-warrior-like things,” Lexa adds with a chuckle.

* * *

Bring the honon = Bring the prisoners  
Nau yu na wan op = Now you die


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke is the first to wake the next morning. Her alphas are cuddled into her still, slightly purring in contentment. She smiles at them, hardly believing that she could be so lucky. Once again she is amazed at how relaxed she feels. Sure her body aches a bit in special places but for the most part she feels she could run to Polis and back. Well, if she knew where this mystery city actually was located.

She starts to run her fingers through the soft hair of her loves. As she is studying Anya’s face, her finger grazes the woman’s ear and her right leg gives a shake. Clarke frowns in amusement for a second then slowly caresses the ear again. She fights to control her laughter as she sees the leg give a kick again. She does it a few more times because it is just too damn adorable: Anya has a tickle spot! She looks over at Lexa, planning to test her, too, but amused green eyes are watching.

“She will call you a liar if you tell her she does that. Trust me,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke grins. “It is the cutest damn thing ever! If we both tell her she’ll have to believe us.”

“Doubtful but we can try.” She brings her hand up and gently cups Clarke’s breast, just enjoying being able to touch the beauty. “Did you sleep okay?”

“I slept wonderfully. Not only did you two exhaust me but, well, you make me feel so safe and loved. I don’t think my wolf has ever been so at peace,” she says thankfully.

Lexa smiles. “I feel the same way.”

“So do I,” Anya says, her eyes popping open.

Clarke smiles at her…then strokes her ear. She and Lexa burst out laughing when Anya’s leg kicks out. Anya grunts.

“Great…two brats to deal with.”

“Two brats that love you,” Clarke corrects, before kissing the older woman’s forehead.

“Hmph. I guess that makes it a bit better,” Anya grumps with a wink. She brings her hand up to stroke Lexa’s cheek but addresses Clarke. “Are you okay? After last night?”

Clarke nods. “Yeah, I am. You did everything right for me, Anya. Thank you. And then you both reminded me that despite what Rickles and the others did to me or called me, I am not a whore or a slut and I am worthy of love.”

Lexa growls. “I wish I could have healed him and then killed him again. A slow death is still more than he deserved.”

“Slow death?” Clarke asks. “I thought the final cut is a heart strike?”

“No, the final cut is the commander sending the man to his death in whatever manner she sees fit,” Anya explains, surprised that Lexa hadn’t simply stabbed the man. “Lex?”

Lexa rolls to her back and stares at the ceiling. “I was going to but the bastard just…he should have kept his damn mouth shut. I stabbed him in the thigh and let him bleed out.”

“A femoral artery strike. He probably lived another 3 minutes or so,” Clarke says, as she thinks about it. “Good. I’m glad he had longer to contemplate his death. He didn’t deserve to die easily.”

Lexa rolls her head to look at her loves. “So…you two are not disappointed in me even though I let emotions dictate my actions?”

Anya sits up and glares at her. “Had you given him the easy way out THEN I would have been disappointed. You were more humane than I would have been.”

Clarke pulls both women into her arms. “What’s done is done. Let’s never even waste a thought on those bastards again. Let the last words be this: thank you for giving my people not just justice but also peace of mind to help us heal and grow. I hope this is the start of a true alliance between Clankru and Skaikru.”

Anya rolls on top of Clarke, a wolfish grin on her face. “And let this be a continuation of a true alliance between the three of us.”

Clarke giggles as Anya gently slips inside. Her legs wrap around the older woman as they start to rock together. Lexa continues to play with Clarke’s breast as she kisses up Anya’s arm, sitting up to finally give the woman a deep kiss. Clarke moans as she watches them make out, Anya never missing a beat. Lexa finally breaks the kiss.

“Anya,” she growls, her voice down an octave.

“Yes, Leksa. Do it,” Anya begs.

The older woman spreads her legs as Lexa gets behind her. Clarke nearly comes as she realizes what is about to happen. Lexa slides her hardening cock between Clarke’s legs, letting the wetness there lubricate her. She then sits up, kissing her way up Anya’s back.

“Ready, my love?”

“Always, niron,” Anya pants.

Still, Lexa uses a finger to make sure. But, of course, years of making love this way has prepared Anya well. They both groan at what they feel. Lexa removes her hand and scoots even closer. As Anya pulls back from Clarke, her ass meets the tip of Lexa’s hardness. The commander pauses the general’s hips and slowly enters into her. Anya throws her head back.

“YES! Oh, damn, Lexa!”

Clarke can’t even speak. Lexa begins to thrust which forces Anya into Clarke. The youngest of the three can’t even describe the feeling of seeing both her loves above her, thrusting towards her, looking at her with love and lust in their eyes. She’d almost swear she could feel both cocks deep inside her. She reaches one hand up to toy with Anya’s breast and reaches around her to grab one of Lexa’s. Both alphas react by grunting and starting to rut faster. It doesn’t take long until all 3 are screaming out their orgasms and scaring the hell out of the two betas that are delivering their breakfasts in the other room.

Anya pulls out after her last spurt of come. She lies between her loves legs as Lexa releases 2 more times before pulling out and collapsing beside them. Clarke tries to catch her breath, playing with the women’s hair. Lexa leans up and kisses Clarke deeply.

“Are you okay, hodness?”

Clarke smiles happily. “I am so far beyond okay there are no words.” She shivers. “And I can’t wait for you to do that to me,” she adds with a husk to her voice.

Lexa shivers, too. “I will look forward to the day you allow me to claim you that way, hodness.”

As much as they would rather spend the rest of the day in bed, they know there is much to do. After rinsing off with the water that had been delivered to the bathing area, the three sit down to eat.

“So, what are the plans today?”

“I’m heading out with several other generals to decide the right locations for our forces once we receive word the acid fog is down,” Anya replies. “We should be back by nightfall.”

“I have to go down to the Delphi camp. Their ambassador and general have requested I review their troops. It is a silly formality on the brink of war but I cannot refuse or it will seem an insult. You are welcome to come with me?” she offers Clarke.

“I wish I could. But I think I’m going to offer to go with Mom and a few others to that village Finn shot up. He did it for me; least I can do is help them since Murphy took off.”

Lexa smiles. “Thank you, Klark, for helping to honour that sentence. It will do a lot to help people trust the Skaikru to see you all helping that way.”

Soon the three head outside to find their horses already awaiting them. Clarke’s eyes widen when she sees Octavia mounted on a steed near Indra.

“O? What are you doing?”

“Proving myself,” Octavia states with a pointed look at Indra.

The general rolls her eyes. “I was scared the branwada would follow on foot if I didn’t give her a horse,” she grumbles.

“She would have,” Clarke notes. “She won’t disappoint you, Indra. She’s meant to be a warrior.”

“We’ll see,” Indra grunts.

Once Anya is mounted up, the two scouts lead the generals and Octavia out of the camp. Once they are gone, Clarke turns to Lexa. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Sounds - -”

Her words break off as a bullet ricochets off a nearby tent pole, just barely missing Gustus. Lexa and Clarke, as well as others in the area, drop to the ground. A second shot rings out and this time Clarke sees the muzzle flash. Full of fury, she leaps up.

“I am SO FUCKING SICK of being SHOT AT!”

She leaps onto Lexa’s horse and kicks Zeus into a gallop towards the hill where the sniper is located.

“KLARK! NO!” Lexa screams.

She shoves one of her guards out of the way and takes his horse, pulling herself up into the saddle and kicking it into a gallop before she is even settled. Others follow quickly behind their Heda.

Having heard the shots, Anya and her group turn and try to work their way to the snipers from their position. They find a deer path and note the boot prints in it.

“MAUNON!” she yells and points.

They race their steeds up the path, determined to end the fights of the man who fired on their camp. As they reach a clearing they see 2 men in hazmat suits looking downwards. They hear shots from below and see Clarke riding towards the hill, firing her pistol towards the men who are bunkering down. Before Anya can come up with a plan, Octavia kicks her horse back into a gallop and races at the men.

The spotter is the first to hear the thundering hooves. He turns and gets a swift kick to the head as Octavia races by. He drops down, fighting to stay conscious. Octavia spins her horse around, pulling her sword. The second man jumps up, aiming his rifle at the girl but she flings her sword and it embeds up to his chest. His gun falls to the ground as he stumbles to his knees and then falls the rest of the way down, dead before his head hits the ground. Octavia jumps off the horse and races forward. She yanks her sword out of his chest and prepares to finish the other man off.

“WAIT!”

She pauses in mid-swing as Clarke rides into the clearing. She reins in Zeus, glaring at the man on the ground.

“Emerson!”

He gives her a sleazy smile. “Why hello, Clarke. Long time no see.”

Clarke dismounts and walks over to him as Anya and Indra walk up. “Chain him up and get him to the airlock on the Ark. We need answers he may have.”

“And if he doesn’t talk?” Indra asks.

Clarke’s eyes narrow. “Then we open the airlock and let the air kill him.”

Emerson can see Clarke is serious but doesn’t care. He laughs. “You don’t have the guts to kill me.”

She steps closer. “Yeah…I do,” she replies menacingly.

This time he believes her. He is still smirking as he is cuffed. Lexa arrives with her men and glares at Clarke.

“What the HELL were you thinking?”

“I told you: I’m sick of being shot at. Now we can get some answers or we can send a message to the mountain. One way or the other, there are 2 less snipers to deal with now.”

Lexa growls. Anya pats her on the shoulder. “Punish her later. For now, accept the gift that has dropped in our lap.”

Lexa nods. “Anya, Indra, go. We’ve got this.” She walks over and claps Octavia on the shoulder. “Well done, Oktavia com Skaikru.”

Octavia blushes and nods her thanks at the praise. She can’t help but shift her eyes to Indra. The general says nothing but Octavia would swear the woman looks impressed. Clarke glances at Anya and shivers at the glare she is getting from the warrior. Yep, she’d be getting a lecture from her later, too. Once the prisoner is secured, Lexa pulls herself up onto Zeus’ back. She lifts an eyebrow a Clarke.

“I trust it is okay for me to take my horse back, Klark?”

Clarke blushes. “Yes. Sorry about that.”

Lexa extends her arm and helps Clarke mount up behind her. Emerson’s bound hands are tied to a rope attached to another warrior’s saddle and he is practically dragged all the way to the Ark. Clarke can feel the anger roiling off her lover. Kane and the Ark guards meet the group at the gate.

“Get him to the airlock,” Clarke orders. “Once he’s settled, we can interrogate him.”

Kane nods. “Well done. Take him, Wallace, Miller.”

Lexa surprises Clarke when she dismounts behind the omega. She has said nothing since they had left the clearing. Clarke sighs and follows the commander into the Ark. She is only partially surprised that Lexa heads not towards the council room but instead towards Clarke’s quarters, finding it by sense of smell. That her ol’ factory senses were able to pick up the well dissipated scent tells Clarke just how angry Lexa really is. After all, the commander has never been to this room. Once the door is closed, Lexa spins around, blasting pheromones at Clarke.

“Do you have ANY idea what you did today? DO YOU? You STOLE my horse and rode recklessly towards the enemy! You could have been KILLED! What the HELL were you thinking?!”

Clarke drops down onto a chair. “I wasn’t thinking. I was reacting. Those bullets were meant for either you or me, Lexa. I am tired of it! I feel like we are just sitting here waiting for either Bellamy to disable their defenses or for Mt Weather to take us out. What if I was wrong and sending Bellamy in wasn’t the right thing to do? What then? Everyone is waiting on him and I might have been wrong!” She buries her face in her hands. “Everyone could die because of me,” she finishes at barely a whisper.

For the first time Lexa truly sees the toll the events are taking on Clarke. She takes a couple of deep breaths to banish her own fears and frustrations. She walks over and kneels in front of her love, gently taking Clarke’s hands in her own.

“I am sorry, Klark. I did not see how this was affecting you. I wish I knew what to tell you to make those fears go away; I wish I could say they were unfounded. No matter what happens, Klark, know this: never before have we been able to mount any sort of campaign against the mountain. You have given us hope where before there was none. I would rather die hoping to make the world better for my people than continue to have pups and mothers live in fear of Ripas and the Maunon.”

She takes another deep breath. “That said, you can never, ever run off like that again. If you die, imagine what that would do to your people. Imagine what that would do to the alliance.” She pauses. “Imagine what that would do to Anya and me. Yes, I’m being selfish but I am also looking out for my people. To lose you in such a pointless way would devastate us. Our people need us, Klark. They need all 3 of us. Never lose sight of the fact that being a leader means sacrificing our own needs for those we lead.”

Clarke slowly nods. “I’ll try to remember that.”

“Good.” Lexa stands. “I’m going to review those troops.”

Clarke looks at her in surprise. “You’re not going to help us interrogate Emerson?”

“I’ll let you all try first. Perhaps I can have my fun with him later,” she says with an evil smile.

Clarke grins and gives her a kiss. “Thanks. Can’t wait to see how Mom and Kane try to handle this.”

* * *

Several hours later Clarke is ready to kill them both AND Emerson. All the captured guard will say is his name, rank and duty station over and over again. When Abby gets back test results showing Ark genetic markers in Emerson’s blood, Kane barely keeps the younger Griffin from letting unfiltered air into the man’s cell. Abby grabs her daughter’s arm and glares at her.

“You’re not in charge here, Clarke. We do things  _my_   way!”

Clarke storms out of the Ark, watching the Grounders running through some hand-to-hand drills in the courtyard under the watchful eye of Gustus. She looks around and sees Arkers watching warily. She rolls her eyes.

“ _How the hell do we fight together if we can’t even train together? I mean, these Grounders are here to help prepare our soldiers to be warriors and no one but Octavia is even fucking trying_!”

She turns and kicks the wall of the Ark, immediately mad at herself as her toes take the brunt of her anger. She runs her hands through her hair, trying to figure out what to do next.

“CLARKE!” she turns to see Monroe waving excitedly. “Bellamy is talking to Raven!”

Clarke takes off for Raven’s workshop to hear the engineer talking about something called a PH meter. After a second, Clarke understands and her eyes widen.

“That’s how to shut off the acid fog!”

“Yep!” Monroe confirms.

“But Bell can’t get to the room. They have figured out someone is in Mt Weather that shouldn’t be,” Raven relays. “Cage Wallace overthrew his father when Dante tried to stop the experiments on our friends. We’re now locked in a room instead of having free run of the facility. Things are getting tight.”

“Shit. We need them to be thinking about us, not Bellamy or the captives,” Clarke says. Her eyes narrow. “And I know how we’re going to do it.”

She turns and storms out and marches to Gustus. “Get your men together. We need to get the prisoner and set him free.”

Gustus’ eyes widen. “What? Why?”

“Because we need him to take a message to his leaders. We need to turn their eyes out here so Bellamy can get to work inside the mountain. If we don’t do this, we’ll never get close enough to save our people.”

Gustus nods. “Then we do it.” He looks to his warriors and calls them to follow them.

Clarke leads them through the halls of the Ark. Guards and civilians alike step out of the way of the determined group. When they get to the airlock, Clarke glares at Emerson.

“Get dressed. You’re coming with me.”

Emerson gives her a smug look, assuming he is being led to his death. He will not show fear, especially not to this child. Once he is ready, Gustus grabs his arm and leads him out behind Clarke. Kane and Abby see the group coming and attempt to stop them.

“I’m letting the prisoner go,” Clarke tells her mother.

“Absolutely NOT!” Abby insists, sounding like she is scolding a child for eating a cookie before dinner.

“He hasn’t told us anything,” Kane points out, hoping to stave off this confrontation.

“He doesn’t have to. He’s going to tell them something,” Clarke explains.

“Get the prisoner back to the airlock now,” Abby tells her soldiers.

As the soldiers step forward, Gustus and his men take defensive stances. The soldiers, startled, stumble back. Abby turns to glare at her daughter and studies the men who are willing to die to follow the blonde. Clarke is proud of her warriors for standing their ground.

Clarke just stares into her mother’s eyes. “You may be the chancellor, but   _I’m_  in charge.”

The two Griffins are locked in a stare down. Abby starts to pump out pheromones again, even though Clarke has shown they no longer affect her. This is not the same little omega that once listened and obeyed her mother without question. This is a woman who has become a warrior and a leader. She will not bend, but then again, neither will her mother. Abby never takes her eyes off her daughter as she addresses the largest warrior.

“Gustus, tell your people to stand down before this gets out of hand.”

“No,” Gustus says quietly but firmly.

“People could get hurt,” Abby states, trying to guilt her daughter into obeying.

“Not if you get out of my way,” Clarke points out. “You need to trust that I know what’s right for us.”

Kane has been watching the interaction carefully. He knows the Grounders will not blindly follow someone. They must have a great deal of respect for Clarke to put their lives on the line. And he knows Emerson will never give them anything he had just hoped to find a way to reach the man’s humanity regarding the captives. He had already begun to think that’s a lost cause. Perhaps Clarke has the right idea. He leans towards Abby.

“The Grounders trust Clarke. Maybe we should, too,” he suggests carefully, trying not to rile up the alpha any more than she already is.

Though it looks like it might make her sick doing it, Abby turns to her soldiers. “Stand down.”

Clarke steps past her mother, who just looks away. One the gate is open, Emerson turns to face Clarke.

“I have a message for your leader: we’re coming for him,” she threatens. “You’re watching us but you haven’t seen a thing. The Grounder army is bigger than you think. And even if you could find it, your acid fog can’t hurt them. And now, thanks to you, neither can the reapers,” she teases, showing off one of the new sonic generators Raven had built based on the one taken from Emerson. “So you have one. Last. Chance: let our people go and we’ll let you live. It’s just that simple.”

“I get it,” Emerson nods.

“It’s an eight hour walk back to Mt Weather?” Clarke lets air out of his tank. “You’re going to do it in six.”

“I can’t!” he protests. “That’s not enough. And how am I supposed to deliver your message?”

“That’s your problem. Now go,” she orders.

He immediately turns around and starts the trek back to the mountain. Clarke is not overly worried about his oxygen. She is sure the Mountain Men are smart enough to have tanks hidden in the woods for emergencies. As the gates start to close, Raven approaches Clarke.

“You want to explain to me how letting that fuck go helps Bellamy?”

“I just told him we have a secret army to worry about. The more they’re looking at us, the less they are looking for Bell. Bellamy is the key to everything: if he dies, we die.”

Clarke turns, and with the Grounders following, returns to the Ark to see how badly she has damaged her relationship with Abby. It seems they take 2 steps forward and 2 steps back, neither gaining nor losing ground in this delicate dance to repair what they have lost. Maybe, just maybe, they are destined to never make it back to each other again.

* * *

It is late when Clarke finally walks into the Commanders tent. As expected with Abby, they had done nothing but argue and blast pheromones at each other. Clarke had embarrassed her mother and undermined her in front of all the Ark residents. Abby had discounted her daughter’s knowledge of the Grounders and their enemy. Poor Kane had done his best to mediate but more times than not the only time the Griffin’s had agreed on anything was when telling the beta to go fuck himself.

As Clarke looks at the two warriors awaiting her, she rolls her eyes. “Never mind. I’ll go fucking sleep with Zeus.”

She turns to walk out but Lexa grabs her arm. “Wait! We need to talk!”

Clarke shakes her off and spins around. The anger blasting out of her makes Lexa and Anya both step back. “Talk? Or do you mean you and Anya need to lecture the stupid little omega who gets mad and does dumb shit? You can skip it my mother covered it all!”

Anya and Lexa exchange a look. Clarke glares at them, panting in her fury, blood once more coming out of her nose. Anya says nothing but moves carefully to the table, lifts up a napkin, and offers it to the angry young woman.

“Your nose, Klark,” she whispers.

Clarke grabs the napkin and presses her nostrils together. “Shit,” she mumbles before dropping down into a chair. “I’m sorry. You two didn’t deserve that.”

Anya sits beside her. “Maybe we did. We were planning a lecture and, well, we’d have been assholes. What you did today scared us but it’s not like we’ve never done something impulsive before.”

“And we heard what you did with Emerson and why. It was a brilliant strategic move. The fact that we’re moving troops closer tonight will help fuel that message,” Lexa adds. “By tomorrow night we’ll have troops at the main door and in the tunnels because of what you and Bellamy have accomplished. The rest will be up to all of us, you included, our brilliant omega.”

Clarke huffs out a humorless laugh at that description. “Brilliant. Right. Brilliant isn’t stealing the commander’s horse and riding right at assholes shooting guns; brilliant isn’t embarrassing the chancellor in front of her people.” She takes a deep breath and looks to the ground. “Brilliant isn’t telling your mother to leave you the hell alone and that your relationship is as dead as your father,” her voice chokes off. “Fuck me why did I say that to her?” she whimpers.

Sobs wrack her body. Anya and Lexa both pull her close, whispering words of compassion and love to her. The stress of preparing for war is starting to break their young lover. They had prepared for things like this their entire life. Clarke has been thrust into the middle of a war with no experience and no time for a learning curve. She carries the weight of not only her own people but the Grounder’s as well on her shoulders. Lexa kisses the top of Clarke’s head.

“You will fix this, Clarke. We know you will. You both need time. When this war ends, you will spend time together without war looming, without the added stress of missing friends. I know a place you two can go to be alone and get to know each other once more,” Lexa promises.

“Is it a good place to hide a body? One of us might need that,” Clarke mumbles.

Anya grins. “A very good place. It holds all those that dared to flirt with Lexa while we were courting.”

Clarke actually chuckles and finally brings her arms up, wrapping one around each alpha. “Good to know. Sorry I blasted at you two when I came in.”

“Forgiven,” Lexa responds.

“It was actually kind of sexy,” Anya adds, making the other two chuckle.

“Well, sexy or not, I’m too tired for anything but sleep,” Clarke warns them.

Anya grabs Clarke’s hips and pulls her from her chair and onto the warriors’ lap. “Oh, really?”

Lexa leans down and starts to kiss down Clarke’s neck. “Too tired for anything? Are you sure, hodness?”

Clarke moans and her hips thrust of their own accord. Suddenly one part of her body is very much awake. She doesn’t even realize her shirt is unbuttoned until Anya’s warm mouth latches onto a pert nipple. Lexa reaches around and undoes Clarke’s pants and then Anya’s. Lexa helps Clarke stand and step out of her jeans. Anya quickly shoves her pants down and guides Clarke carefully back onto her lap. She slides her hand into slick warmth between strong thighs.

“Oh gods, Klark, you are already so wet for us.”

“Yes, Anya, so ready,” Clarke pants as she thrusts her wet folds along the top of Anya’s hard member.

The warrior nearly cums at the wonderful sensation. She manages to regain control of herself and lift Clarke up before carefully letting her slip down on her cock.

“OH! Oh, Anya,” Clarke moans as her alpha’s work together to help her slowly accommodate the girth and length. She flexes her inner walls, clenching around the cock within her. Both Anya and Clarke moan at the feeling. “Oh, Anya...oh...oh...so good, my love.”

Lexa meanwhile removes Clarke’s shirt and kisses down the unblemished back of the sky girl. When she gets down to the curve of Clarke’s buttocks, she pauses and kneels down. She had been dreaming of doing this all day. She gently draws her tongue down the crack of Clarke’s ass, making the woman scream and give several hard clenches on Anya. This makes that warrior happy, too. And when that warm tongue starts to play with Clarke’s virgin hole, the young woman’s head nearly explodes.

“OH! Oh, fuck, LEXA!”

Anya grins against the breast she’s still sucking on. She has a pretty damn good idea what Lexa is doing and it is making Clarke do things to Anya’s dick that hadn’t been done in a long, long time. She brings a hand down between them and starts to play with Clarke’s clit. Clarke starts to pump up and down faster, no longer able to speak coherently.

And when a finger pushes deep into her backside, an orgasm like she’s never had before engulfs Clarke like a raging fire.

“LE! AN! OH! YE!”

Her intense reaction drives Anya over as well and the alpha shoots ropes of sperm deep into the omega. And to prove those two are not the only ones having fun, Anya feels the evidence of Lexa’s pleasure all over her lower legs. She smiles as she nuzzles into Clarke’s neck, looking forward to the day her mating bite decorates that patch of skin. Lexa nuzzles the other side.

“You know, Klark, I have not punished you yet for stealing my horse.”

Clarke grins. “Oh? And what might you sentence me to, Heda?”

She nips at Clarke’s ear. “A blow job would be fair reparations.”

Clarke carefully slips off Anya’s lap and kneels before Lexa. “As you wish, Heda.”

She leans forward and takes Lexa’s long, hard cock in her mouth. She moans in appreciation of the taste as she sucks long and hard, then releases it to suck in the commander’s balls.

“Oh, Klark...very good,” Lexa mumbles.

Anya sits back in her seat, stroking herself as she watches her wife get serviced by the eager girl. Lexa’s hands wrap into Clarke’s hair and she bites her lip trying to resist the urge to fuck Clarke’s face. She loses that battle when Clarke shifts positions and takes the cock again, this time relaxing her throat and taking it all the way to the hilt.

“JOK!” Lexa then goes off in a long string of Trigedasleng, thrusting as Clarke hums and swallows.

Finally, fully spent, Lexa pulls out, staggers back a step and into the chair Clarke had vacated. The blond looks up at her, a satisfied grin on her face, a trace of cum on her chin. Anya leans over and licks that bit of white away.

“Waste not, want not,” she grins.

Clarke leans back against Anya’s legs. “So, great Heda, am I sufficiently punished for borrowing Zeus?”

Lexa chuckles. “Sha, Klark, sufficiently punished.”

She stands and offers both hands to Clarke, pulling her up and into a hug. She then offers a hand to Anya and pulls her up into the hug. After holding each other for a few minutes, the trio retires to bed.

Tomorrow...kom war!


	13. Chapter 13

Clarke awakens first the next morning. She purrs contentedly snuggled in between her warriors. She can’t resist and brings a hand up to stroke Anya’s ear, watching the warrior’s leg twitch. She giggles.

“ _That just doesn’t get old_ ,” she thinks to herself.

She stops the torment and takes the time to study the face of the older woman. Like Lexa, Anya has cheekbones that could slice butter. Her eyes hint at an Asian heritage but with all the races so mixed up in the sky and down on the ground, who really knows. All that people care about is humanity surviving; who your ancestors might be pales in comparison to genocide at the hands of the Mountain Men. No matter where her blood comes from there is no arguing that Anya is beautiful. Probably more beautiful than she would ever believe. Clarke knows she is one of the lucky few that get to see the woman behind the warrior. Outside this tent her face is stoic, unyielding, intimidating. In private she has a cute smile, an adorable chuckle, and sparkling golden-brown eyes.

“Stop staring at me. It’s creeping me out,” Anya mumbles as her eyes pop open.

Clarke grins. “Sorry. Just admiring your beauty and the side of you I get to see that no one else does. Thank you sharing your soft side with me.”

Anya smiles and kisses Clarke’s chin. “You don’t have to thank me, ai prisa. If I wasn’t open to you I would not make a very good mate. There should be no shadows, no secrets between loves.”

“I agree. It’s so refreshing to hear an alpha say that. You make me believe that other omegas will really have a chance to thrive here on the ground.”

“They will, hodness,” Lexa says, her eyes still closed. “I promise you I will force the change if needed.”

Clarke kisses her forehead. “I believe you.” She sighs. “Now, I hate to do this, but I need to get up. Mom will be busy all day with final medical prep. I want to speak to her before things get too busy. I...I don’t want...I don’t want to go to war and not have things settled between us.” She gets up and starts to clean up a little.

Lexa finally opens her eyes as she stretches. “Very wise, Klark. Shall I go with you?”

“No, I’ll be fine. Besides, you and Anya have to start getting troops on the move. We all have to be ready for Bellamy’s signal. If all goes well, he gets the acid fog down, gets your army freed, gets the innocents sheltered, and we take the mountain!”

Lexa gives Clarke a big kiss. “It will all go well. I feel it. Meet back here for dinner?”

Clarke nods as she starts to dress. “Definitely.”

Once she is dressed, Clarke gives both women kisses goodbye. As she gets to the tent flap, she is not surprised to hear them start to make love. Octavia had told her tension on the eve of war leads to sex. Lots of sex. As Clarke steps out of the tent and smells the day, she chuckles. “Yep, sex is in the air,” she chuckles as she makes her way back to Camp Jaha.

At the Ark, she sees people already moving around, loading up carts with medical supplies, food, and other items Abby and her healers will need. Another cart is being loaded with body armor, bullets, and a box marked “RAVEN’S BOOM BOX: DROP IT AND DIE!”

“Subtle, Rae, real subtle,” Clarke grins.

Clarke ignores the tempting smell of breakfast cooking and makes her way down to the med bay. As expected it is a flurry of activity but she doesn’t see her mother. She gives a sniff but frowns when she doesn’t smell her either.

“Jackson!” she calls out to the other doctor. “Is Mom here?”

He looks like he might be sick and Clarke’s stomach drops. He makes his way over to her.

“She, uh, left earlier. She told me if I saw you to tell you she’s keeping her word about helping that village Finn attacked. She’ll see you at the mountain.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “She couldn’t help but toss in a dig about me NOT keeping my word about helping. If I had known I’d have- -” Her voice breaks off as she realizes Jackson doesn’t deserve, or have time for, her anger. “Sorry. Thanks for letting me know.”

Jackson just nods and goes back to packing supplies. Clarke wanders through the Ark and back out into the commons area. She isn’t sure where to go until a hand claps her on the shoulder.

“Buy you breakfast?” Kane offers.

Clarke chuckles at the dorky attempt at humour. “Sure. Buy me a free breakfast, big spender.”

Kane walks her over to where they can fill their plates with eggs, fish, tomatoes, and bread. Kane moans in happiness as he eats a tomato whole.

“I think these things might be my favorite things about being on the ground,” he moans.

Clarke chuckles. “Yeah, they are good. All their food is. I don’t think I realized how bland our food was until I tasted real food down here. Lexa’s cook makes these deer shanks that melt in your mouth!”

Kane smiles. “Steal me one. My goal is to try one of everything as soon as possible.”

Clarke grins. “Deal.” They eat in silence a few minutes. “So...do I have a chance to fix things with Mom?”

“Yes. You’re both hardheads. Hard to believe you’re not an alpha sometimes. You both make valid points but you’re not good about conceding anything to each other.” He takes Clarke’s hand. “She does love you, Clarke, just as you love her. When you have kids, you’ll understand that you want to protect them so much that sometimes it’s hard to see that they are all grown up.”

“So you’re saying Mom and I will always butt heads when it comes to my life?”

“Yes. It’s the nature of parent-child dynamics. She says no so you say yes,” he explains.

Clarke’s eyes flash with anger. “So you think my love for Lexa and Anya is me being defiant?”

He holds up his hands. “Whoa! No, Clarke, I don’t. It is obvious you three love each other. Doesn’t mean your mother has to like it. But I have faith she’ll come around. Give her time to get past this war, past the stress of settling on earth, and time to see that you are happier now than you have ever been. That’s what will matter most to her: your happiness.”

Clarke calms down and smiles. “They really do make me happy. They want to protect me but not overpower me. It’s...it’s intoxicating not having to fight to be seen as more than just an omega. They see me, Clarke, first not my presentation.”

“Then let’s hope all of us from the sky learn to do the same soon.”

Clarke smiles and nods, glad she’s had this time to talk to the beta helping lead her people.

* * *

Bellamy has spent far more time inside the mountain than he would have cared to. When he had come up with the idea of getting inside and shutting down defenses he had assumed 24, maybe 48 hours. But now he is approaching 81 hours inside. More than once he had nearly been caught but thankfully had found Maya, her father and an assortment of others who did not want to get free of the mountain at the expense of his friend’s lives. He is currently in a supply closet with Maya’s father staring at the plans of a secret room.

“So only a few people know this bunker room exists?”

“Yes. It’s a failsafe for the president and his family,” Vincent Vie explains. “I’m the technician in charge of making sure all the electronics are in working order at all times in case of a breech. It has its own power supply so even if the dam goes down it will continue to pump in clean air for a week. That’s usually enough time to clear level 5 of radiation.”

Bellamy nods. “So we need to get the children in here, along with you, Maya and any others that stand against Cage Wallace and his mad scientist.”

“The kids are covered. Their teacher is against what is happening to Grounders and your friends. She’s arranged a special field trip today. She and two others will take the kids to the bunker and lock themselves in. They’ll let Maya and I in when we finish helping you get all the captives freed. The others will already be there waiting.”

Bellamy nods. “Good. Hopefully there will be no breech on Level 5 but better safe than sorry.”

Vincent nods. “Right. What now?”

“I’m going to contact Clarke and start the countdown. Once I get the acid fog down all hell will break loose. Once night falls, the Grounders move in to the edge of the acid fog line. I’ll have one chance to let Clarke know it’s down before they jam us.”

“We’ll be ready,” he promises.

Bellamy nods, praying he’s ready to do what has to be done. More than once he’s wondered if Clarke made a mistake sending him in here. His doubt must have been showing because Vincent pats him on the arm.

“Thank you, Bellamy, for giving us a chance to save ourselves. You’re a real hero.”

Bellamy stares into the man’s eyes. He doesn’t see anything but the truth. Vincent didn’t just say the words, he meant them. Bellamy clears his throat.

“There are no heroes until everyone is safe. Let’s get moving.”

The two split up to get things in motion. Bellamy moves to the room holding the tanks of acid fog. Raven had told him what to do to neutralize the chemicals. Time to get that done and get this mountain down. Ten minutes later he is in the tank room.

“Bellamy to Raven and Clarke, I’m ready.”

* * *

Raven, Wick and two Grounder guards had carefully made their way to the edge of the acid fog line closest to the dam. Wick studies the young mechanic, who is panting and sweating profusely.

“You okay?”

Raven glares at him. “Oh, peachy. I could run a fucking marathon to the Ark and back.”

Wick looks at the Grounders, who had both laughed. “She’s such a sweetheart. Really,” he jokes.

Raven just rolls her eyes and finds a rock to sit on to stretch out her bum leg. She watches the Grounders carefully place her boom box on the ground and opens up her backpack.

“Let’s get packed up, Wick. We need to be ready to move on Bell’s signal.”

Wick nods and removes his pack, too. As gently as possible, they slip the 5 bombs and timer components into the two packs. Now all they can do is wait.

* * *

“What the hell do you mean she isn’t here yet?” Clarke demands of Nyko.

The Grounder healer shrugs. “I mean she is not here yet.”

Clarke rolls her eyes. “Yeah, I get that. Has anyone come from the village?”

“I do not know. I have only been watching for Abi,” he replies.

“Shit,” Clarke mutters. “I guess...when she shows up, send a messenger to me. Please.”

“I will do so,” Nyko says and goes back to arranging his supplies the way he wants them.

Clarke storms out of the main healer’s tent and aims for the command tent. Inside she finds Lexa, Anya and 11 generals going over the final plans for the assault on the mountain. Soon, Indra sets out with a small squad for the Reaper tunnels. Lincoln had finally returned and drawn them a map to follow, admitting he is not strong enough to go inside again. Octavia could tell he had taken the drug again and is furious. Lexa had told him they would discuss that later. Indra wouldn’t even speak to him.

Lexa steps up to Clarke. “There is one last thing we need to do; one last contingency to plan for.”

Clarke frowns, trying to think of anything they missed. “What the fuck? You’re springing something new on us now? Seriously?”

Before Lexa can respond, the tent flap opens and Clarke looks surprised. “What are you doing here?”

* * *

Bellamy lifts up his radio. “Bellamy to Clarke and Raven, the acid fog is down. Repeat: the acid fog is down!

* * *

Raven, Wick and their guards immediately start to make their way up the side of the mountain to the dam control room.

* * *

Lexa nods to a warrior on her right, who blows a war horn. More horns echo the first. Then as one, the combined armies of 11 clans and the Skaikru start to walk towards the mountain doors.

* * *

Inside, Bellamy stares at the PH levels of the acid fog tanks...and sees the meter start to move. His eyes widen.

“No...no, no, no!”

He tries desperately to reverse the procedure but it is no use. The fog is once again deadly and he cannot stop it. He lifts his radio.

“RAVEN! CLARKE! THE FOG IS BACK ON! RAVEN! CLARKE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!”

He tries several times but finally comes to understand the radios are jammed once more. Everyone outside is walking into a deadly trap.

“NO!”


	14. Chapter 14

In the control room of Mt Weather, President Cage Wallace stares at the screen showing the Grounders getting closer to the mountain. Emerson stands beside him.

“Now?”

“Not yet. Get them all as close as possible. They all die today. Then when we get out there we don’t have to worry about them. The world will be ours.”

Emerson gives an evil grin, knowing one of those dots on the screen is Clarke. The bitch tried to suffocate him. Now he’ll get to see her body burned. Too bad he won’t be out there to watch it happen.

“How are our new guests?” Cage asks.

“Mad as hell. And that Griffin woman will lose her shit when you tell her that her baby girl was destroyed by the fog.”

Cage grins. “She won’t mourn long. I’ve told Tsing to start the harvesting with those we’ve found. The other captives will be found soon. They can’t hide in here forever, after all.”

The two men continue to watch the screen, eager to see the death of their nemesis on the ground.

* * *

As Bellamy is struggling with the control panel, he hears the door to the room slam open.

“YOU! STOP!”

Bellamy takes off running. One man fires a shot at him but another warns him that the tanks will blow if they get hit. Bellamy ducks between tanks, weaving in and out as much as he can trying to dodge his pursuers. Finally he is pinned in a corner. He looks around and sees a vent across the walkway. It’s his only chance to escape but he  _has_  to destroy the tanks.

He is staring at the large red warning sign that says “FLAMMABLE”. Maybe a leak and well placed shot will destroy the tanks and give him a chance to get away. He looks around and finds a toolbox. He digs around in it for anything that can help him and lifts up a lifesaver: a small handheld torch! Hearing his pursuers getting closer, he sets his trap. With the flame on and burning into the metal tank he leaps towards the vent and crawls in, knowing the torch needs time. He fires his gun towards his pursuers until he runs out of ammo, then starts to crawl for his life.

The explosion kills his pursuers and blows him into a junction tunnel. He takes a second to recover then continues to move. Time to free the Grounders.

* * *

In the control room, Cage Wallace screams in frustration when the acid fog does not deploy. He demands to know what they have to fight off the army. Emerson stares at the ground a moment, then looks up.

“Nothing. We have nothing.”

Cage paces a second, then stops. “Yes, we do. We have the savages. We don’t need them anymore. And once we are free of this mountain, then we can kill them all.”

“What are you saying?” Emerson asks in confusion.

“Time to deal with the cockroaches,” Cage says, a plan forming in his head. “But first...let’s see if we can get the rest of the Sky brats back under our control.”

He grabs the microphone and starts to tell his people about their chance to get out of the bunker.

“Ladies and Gentlemen of Mt Weather, this is your president Cage Wallace speaking. For 97 years we have lived below ground like vermin. But today we are on the eve of our dream of living above ground once more. The children we took from above have special factors in their blood that can allow us to live and breathe the air up there. Imagine being able to see and feel real trees; smell the rain; feel the snow. All of that awaits us if we can just locate those children. They are in hiding because they do not understand that what we need from them is just their bone marrow. The think we are killing them but that’s not true,” he lies. “Yes, one brave young woman gave her life due to some complications but no others need do so. Dr. Tsing and I will make sure they stay safe as they help us make it to the ground. Help us win our birthright: tell my security guards where the children are hiding. The reward for your help will be more than words can express.”

Vincent and Maya hear him and know it will only be a matter of time before people start to turn. They have to get the captives to the Grounder holding area before it’s too late!

“Think that will work?” Emerson asks.

Cage turns to him. “You think we’re the only ones that want out of this hole? You’ve been up there, Carl, with and without the bulk of a hazmat suit. Which way do you prefer? Which way will our people prefer?”

Emerson grins. “Point taken.”

It is just a few minutes later that the first report comes in giving up the hiding place of a handful of the Arkers. Cage just smiles like a snake, looking forward to draining the life out of every damn one of those kids.

* * *

Raven carefully places bomb number 2. She jiggles the timer switch a little until the numbers light up. As she starts to place bomb 3, an alarm begins to sound. Wick looks at her in concern.

“That for us?” he asks.

“Who the fuck knows. Place the next one. I’ll get the timer working when I finish here,” she orders with urgency. Her normally chill beta wolf is going crazy. She tries to ignore him even though he doesn’t usually rile this easily. “Something’s wrong,” she mutters. “What the hell is it…”

She gets that timer working and goes to bomb 4 and starts to get the timer going. An explosion rocks the building as bomb 1 goes off too soon.

“FUCK! WICK!”

“I’m…(cough)…here,” he answers. “Fuck. But bomb 5 is fucked. Where is the spare?”

“SPARE?! WHAT FUCKING SPARE!? Five turbines so five bombs! I didn’t have endless supplies, damn it!” she shouts. She paces a second the looks around. What is she missing? Is it right in front of her? “YES! There are more turbines than they need! If these four go, the fifth should overload. Let’s get the hell out of here!”

The two start towards the door…and realize the bomb has destroyed their exit. They hear footsteps running towards their location. Raven and Wick exchange a look: if they are there when the next 3 bombs go they won’t be getting out alive. Before they can try to find a new exit, armed men burst into the room. The Arkers throw their hands in the air.

“Back. Up. Slowly.” Raven says through clenched teeth.

“HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!” one soldier yells.

“Just stopping in to say hi,” Raven says as she continues stepping back. “Real nice place. The tech is great! Makes me jealous.”

“I SAID STOP!” the man yells.

Two other soldiers run towards Wick and Raven. The mechanic finishes the countdown in her head.

“JUMP!” she yells, diving behind some rubble from the first bomb.

Wick leaps on top of her. A second later he is kicked off by one of the soldiers. Raven looks up into the barrel of a gun.

“What the hell? They should have- -”

The explosion temporarily blinds her right after she sees her would be captor blown past her by the blast. She and Wick try to disentangle themselves from all the rubble. They start to move faster when they hear the one remaining turbine start to whine from having to work too hard. With only one option left to them, they limp their way to the door where the soldiers had entered. As they collapse into the hallway, they hear the turbine grind to a halt. Raven grins at Wick.

“We rock.”

“Damn right we do. Now what?” he asks.

“HANDS UP!”

Raven turns and sees 10 men holding guns on them. She sighs.

“I think now we find the rest of the 100.”

* * *

Cage watches in confusion as all the monitors in the control room blink out and emergency generators kick on. He screams in frustration.

“THEY BLEW THE FUCKING DAM!”

Just then his radio crackles to life. “Sir, this is Hayles. Two of the Arkers got in and destroyed the turbines. We’ve got them in custody. What do we do with them?”

Cage snarls. “Take them to Tsing. They bleed FIRST!” He nearly crushes the radio in his hand. He takes a deep breath. “Emerson, get outside with snipers. Take some shots at those at the main door. That bitch Lexa will react. Talk to her. Offer her our deal. She’ll leave Clarke and the other Arkers to save her people.”

Emerson leaves, calling for his squad to meet him at the door to the sniper’s nest above the main door. He’s the only one that has had the marrow treatment so he won’t need a suit. He can’t wait to see the look on Lexa’s face when she sees he is surviving without assistance.

* * *

When the light above the main door goes off, Clarke nods to Captain Miller. “Go! Get the bomb in that door!”

He and Monroe start to move forward but bullets rain down on them from above. The group hides behind rocks, knowing they only have a short amount of time to blow the door before additional locks kick on. Lexa takes control.

“I’ll get the snipers. Get that door open!”

Clarke nods and tries to figure out how the hell to do that. Anya looks at her warriors.

“SHIELDS!”

The men lift their shields, mostly doors and hoods salvaged off cars that had been abandoned years ago. They surround Miller and Monroe then start towards the door as the sniper fire changes directions, towards Lexa’s squad. The few guns still aimed at them are useless as their bullets bounce off the metal shields.

Monroe drills a hole in the door with the help of 2 Trikru warriors and a hand-crank drill Raven had put together. Miller steps up to them and slides the bomb in the hole. He hits the timer and the group quickly retreats towards the rocks.

“Three...two...one...” Clarke countdowns.

But nothing happens. She slowly eases up. She sees the red numbers blinking.

“What the hell?” She grabs her walkie. “Raven, the lights are blinking what’s going on?” Nothing. “Raven?” Nothing. “Raven, come in,” she asks desperately.

“I’m sorry, Raven can’t come to the radio right now. She’s about to be drained,” Cage says with a snarky voice.

Clarke shivers in fury. “You harm her and there will be no saving you, Cage.”

“I’ll tell her you send your love.”

The radio lets out a burst of static, telling Clarke Cage destroyed Raven’s radio. Anya puts her hand on Clarke’s shoulder.

“We will figure out something, ai prisa.”

Clarke takes a deep breath and thinks about what to do. She pulls out her pistol and stands straight up, aiming at the door.

“HOLD YOUR FIRE!”

In her worry about Raven, Clarke had not noticed the sniper fire had ceased. But she hears Lexa’s command to hold and does so. Anya steps up beside her as they see Lexa and Gustus leading a bound Emerson their way. Clarke swings her gun around to point at the man.

“Hold, Klark,” Anya whispers.

“He’s not in a suit, Anya. He’s using whatever it is that bitch doctor came up with to live out here. Now he’ll die out here,” Clarke growls.

“No, Klark, he will not,” Lexa states with finality. “He came to us with an offer from President Wallace.”

“What fucking offer would he dare make?” Clarke sneers, her gun still aimed at the man.

“He agreed to free my people if we do not invade the mountain. It would be a permanent cease fire between our people,” Lexa explains.

“And the commander is smart enough to accept this deal,” Emerson smirks.

The group turns towards the door as it slowly starts to swing open. Clarke turns to glare at Lexa.

“Tell me you didn’t do this,” she pleads.

“I made my decision with my head, not my heart. This is the best way to end this with no further bloodshed.”

Soon the Grounders that had been captive begin exiting. One makes her way right to Lexa.

“Heda, I am Echo of the Ice Nation. I am to tell you all your people are free to go and there will be no further action from the Maunon if you pull your armies back.”

As the last of the Grounders leave, Lexa turns to Emerson. “Where are the rest?”

Emerson sighs. “I know others were taken,” he says with fake sympathy. “They did not survive the medical procedures.”

“I meant the Sky People,” Lexa informs him.

Emerson frowns. In his earpiece he hears Cage asking what Lexa is talking about.

“They will stay behind. Your people are free,” Emerson points out.

“No, they will not stay behind. You see, the Sky People   _are_  my people,” Lexa informs him. “Kane kom Skaikru!” she calls out.

Kane walks up and pulls up his sleeve, showing the mark of the commander branded on his arm. Emerson shakes his head.

“I...I don’t understand.”

“Last night we held a ceremony with representatives from the 12 clans in which Skaikru became the 13th clan. Release my people, Emerson, or this war continues until all of your people are dead,” Lexa orders, her eyes hard as steel.

Emerson’s eyes narrow with anger. He looks at Clarke, who wears now wears a smirk on her face.

“Surprise, asshole,” she states as she lowers her gun. “Lexa knew you would try to make a deal. Cage isn’t a very skilled tactician, unlike the commander.”

Before Emerson can start to protest, they hear the large door begin to swing shut. Several warriors race towards it to try to keep it open but it is no use. Clarke turns to Emerson.

“Guess you’re staying with us.” She looks at Lexa. “Plan B?”

“Yes. Go!”

Clarke nods and she and Anya take off to meet up with Indra and Octavia in the Reaper tunnels.

“I’LL KILL YOU, CLARKE! IF CAGE DOESN’T DO IT FIRST!” Emerson screams.

Lexa turns and punches the man in the face, taking him to the ground. She stands over him.

“You will NOT touch her. Ever.” She looks at Gustus. “Take him away. We’ll put him on a tree when the battle is over.”

Gustus nods and asks two of his most trusted soldiers to take the prisoner back to TonDC to await his fate.

* * *

Bellamy stares at the empty cages.

And the body of Vincent Vie on the floor of the cage room.

“Son of a bitch. What the fuck happened? Where is everyone?”

Maya stands up, wiping tears from her eyes. “They must have come for the prisoners. When they saw your friends with my dad they...they...”

“Maya, I am so sorry. I...I didn’t want this to happen,” Bellamy says, patting her shoulder.

Maya takes a deep breath. “I can mourn him later. Now...now I make sure he didn’t die in vain.”

The two make their way back out of the room. They have not gone far when they hear a scratching sound in one of the vents. They carefully look in and can’t help but smile.

“Jasper!” Maya exclaims. She twines her fingers in the vent and he covers them with his own.

“Hi! Monty’s here, too. We managed to hide when the soldiers busted in. They said the Grounders were being released and our friends are being taken to the lab, wherever the hell that is,” he tells them.

“We have to get to the door to the caves. Clarke and the others should be waiting for us. From there we can make our move against Cage,” Bellamy tells them.

“But if we get seen, they’ll know you’re not really a guard and Maya gets grabbed, too,” Jasper points out.

Bellamy thinks a second. “Clarke will want to get to the control room. You two use the vents and get there. Wait for us.”

The two delinquents nod and set off as Maya and Bellamy make their way to the tunnel. They may not have a Grounder army inside right now.

But they will soon!

* * *

Cage walks into Tsing’s lab. He hears a scream as a drill starts to force its way into Raven’s thigh. He grins, knowing she is close with Clarke. He walks over and stares down at her.

“I hope you live until Clarke gets here. I want her to hear you scream in pain.”

Raven wants to claw the smarmy grin off his face and if her hands were free she would. She tries to hold in her cries of pain just to spite him but can’t. He turns from her and walks over to a woman chained to the wall.

“Stop this madness!” Abby growls at him. “We can donate marrow! You DON’T have to do this!”

He gets close to her, pumping out pheromones as hard as she is. He grabs her jaw. “I’ll make sure she hears you scream, too. She’s caused us a lot of trouble. My pack will show that little omega what happens to troublemakers. She’ll be our little bitch.”

Abby rips at her cuffs, not caring that they cut her wrists. “YOU’LL NEVER TOUCH HER! I’ll kill you if you try! And if I don’t you can be DAMN sure Lexa and Anya will kill you!”

Cage just chuckles and walks over to Tsing. “I’ll let you know when to put the good doctor on the table.”

Tsing nods and steps up to Raven to start extracting marrow from the girl’s damaged leg.


	15. Chapter 15

Octavia and Indra spin around when they hear footsteps running their way. Everyone has tensed up but calm as they see Clarke and Anya round the corner.

“So, it is to be Plan B?” Indra notes.

“Yep. Idiots made the deal and released your people. Now we go after mine,” Clarke confirms.

She checks her watch and starts to pace. Now they had to wait for Bellamy. He should be here any minute. Any minute. Annnnnny....minute.

“FUCK!” Clarke screams and kicks the wall after they had been waiting for 10 minutes. “We’ve got to get this fucking door open.”

“What do you suggest?” Anya asks.

“We shoot the lock. No, wait, Raven said that could fry it and permanently lock it. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

“No time for sex, Clarke. Let’s go,” Bellamy jokes.

Clarke spins around and sees his goofy grin, that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. “What the hell took you so long?”

“Complications. Get in here and we can discuss it somewhere with more cover.”

The group of 16 hurries in and follows Bellamy back to a storage room. One of the Ark guards lifts his gun when she sees someone already there.

“WAIT!” Bellamy calls out. “This is Maya. She was the one helping Jasper and Monty get word to us.”

Clarke nods. “I remember. I stole your badge. Sorry about that.”

Maya shrugs. “If it ends this madness it is worth it. If it leads to Cage and his cronies dying, even better.”

Bellamy looks to the rescue team. “Maya’s father and some others have been helping us. They helped the delinquents hide but got betrayed. Maya’s dad paid with his life. We owe it to him and the others to stop Cage and help them find a humane way to get to the ground.”

“I’m sorry about your dad, Maya. Is there anything you can tell us to help us end this without more bloodshed?” Clarke asks.

“They’ve gathered everyone on Level 5 in case of a breach. We’ve gotten most of the kids and the members of the resistance that weren’t caught to a special bunker that should protect them even if Level 5 gets breached. The only way to control Cage is to control the facility. I can help you do that.”

Clarke shakes her head. “I can handle that. Anya and Bellamy can get me to the control room. Let Octavia and Indra get you to the bunker just in case. They can cause havoc with the guards.” She looks at the watch she borrowed from Captain Miller. “If I don’t unjam the radio signal and contact Kane and Lexa in the next 13 minutes they will blow the main door and it will flood the facility with radiation.”

Maya nods. “Okay. And...if you can’t save us- -”

“Don’t finish that. Only Cage and his people should die. They can be tried after this is over if they live. No one else need die today,” Clarke states with finality.

Maya smiles in appreciation. The trio going for the control room leave. Two minutes later, Indra leads her assault team out to start causing problems with the guards and keep eyes off Clarke’s team.

* * *

 

Kane is pacing nervously as they countdown to blowing the door. He sees Lexa having a serious conversation with one of her warriors. He starts to get a hinky feeling when she keeps shooting glances his way. He sees her nod and straighten her shoulders before approaching him. He turns to her, his hand itching to move to his gun but fearing it would not be taken well by the mountain of a man following the commander.

“Kane, I have some news,” she starts without preamble. “I sent men to find Abi kom Skaikru along with the two healers that were to be arriving with her from Andria, the village they were helping. They found signs of a fight and three dead Maunon along with 5 dead warriors and one of the healers. It looks like the others were taken prisoner.”

Kane’s face pales. “Abby’s...inside. Oh my God...”

Lexa nods. “I’m sorry. I’ll let Klark know though I feel Cage Wallace will use Abi as a pawn.”

Kane nods and runs a hand over his stubble. “Yes, he will.”

“I swear to you, Kane, I will do my best to get Abi out alive. I do not want you to lose the one you love,” Lexa promises.

Kane looks at Lexa in surprise. “Love? No! I mean, yes, I have love for her but I...well, I mean, I...”

Lexa gives him a rare smile. “Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” She pats him on the arm. “Love is strength, Kane. Let your love for her keep you strong.”

He smiles and nods. “Mochof, Heda.”

Lexa grins. “You are learning our language?”

“How else to prove to you that I want to live with you not against you. Our people can learn a lot from each other. Sadly, it is my people that have to change to show that to be true.”

“You are doing it with this war, Kane. I trust it will continue after the war, too,” she says sincerely.

* * *

Dante Wallace is staring at the door. His lunch is already late which tells him there is more happening than his son let on earlier. He can’t help but think his people have risen up against his son and he will soon be reinstated as president. When he hears the door start to open he stands, a politicians smile on his face.

That smile falls when he sees Clarke, not Cage or one of the other citizens of Mt Weather.

“You’re coming with us,” she states.

“Why?”

“Because I said so,” she pulls out her gun. “I kill you now or later, your choice.”

He grins. “Clarke, you won’t kill me.”

She cocks the trigger. “Try me.”

He studies her a moment. He thinks he sees a flicker of doubt but won’t swear to it. He takes a deep breath, straightens his jacket and precedes her out the door. He follows one of his guards and, to his surprise, one of the savages.

“You made friends with the enemy, Clarke. I’m disappointed.”

“The only enemy is your son! He’s killing my friends to give you all a chance to live on the ground.”

“I know. I’ve had the treatment.”

Clarke grabs him and slams him into the wall. “You WHAT?!”

“Calm down,” he says, ignoring the gun pressed to his temple. “He gave me the treatment against my orders and took me up there to show me. It was...magnificent. But I ordered him to stop and told him to release your friends. Instead, he overthrew me. I was fine just continuing to bleed the savages. I didn’t want to hurt others like us who have culture.”

Clarke’s blue eyes dance as they study his face. She wishes she could tell if he is lying or not. “You’re all fucking sick! The only ‘savages’ are you people! What right do you have to decide who lives and dies?”

“We have technology and intelligence beyond- -”

“If you have so many advantages why are you the ones living in the dirt like rodents?” Clarke interrupts.

He has no answer. Bellamy grabs Clarke’s arm.

“Clarke. Time. Let’s go.”

Clarke snarls but drags Dante off the wall and shoves him in the back, making him follow Anya and Bellamy once more. Anya glances over her shoulder, not liking the look in Clarke’s eyes. She falls behind enough to walk beside her, pumping out some calming pheromones.

“Klark, do not let anger cloud your judgement.”

“Fuck off, Anya. I know what I’m doing. I...I’m fine.”

Anya goes to speak again but Clarke lets out a low growl. The warrior sighs and steps up beside Bellamy again. Bellamy glances at her.

“You did know she’s stubborn, right?” he grins.

Anya rolls her eyes. “Stubborn is an understatement.”

Bellamy nods as they get to a corner. A quick glance around shows two soldiers outside the control room. Anya grins.

“I got this.”

“Wait!” he hisses. “You need body armor.”

Anya ignores him as she pulls two swords and races around the corner. She is nearly upon the guards before they even notice her. She drops to her knees in a slide as they level their guns at her. Her first sword spears guard 1 in the chest, the second slices up, cutting the neck of guard 2. They never even had a chance to fire.

She spins when she hears a clang but it’s just Monty and Jasper coming out of the vents. Monty’s eyes are wide.

“That was...damn...”

Jasper stares at Anya. “I hate Grounders.”

“Jasper!” Monty scolds.

“You weren’t tortured by them!” he yells at his friend, angry Monty is siding with Anya.

“You weren’t tortured by me,” Anya points out. “You weren’t even tortured by Grounders, silly boy. If you had been, you’d be dead. Instead, the Maunon tried to use you to convince your friends how evil we are.”

Jasper frowns as he considers that possibility. “But...they looked like you...”

“And does your Belomi not look like one of them?” she points out.

Jasper is now at a loss. Has his anger at the Grounders been misplaced? I mean, with enough Grounder clothes on, the Mountain Men could easily hide they were in hazmat suits. He shakes his head. He can figure that out later.

Bellamy grabs a badge off one of the dead guards and opens the door to the control room. The one man inside looks up in frustration.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re supposed to be outside?”

Clarke shoves Dante into the room. “Change of plans.”

The man leaps up and pulls a gun. Bellamy shoots him. Monty immediately sits down at the computer and disrupts the signal jamming the radios. He nods at Clarke as Bellamy and Anya secure the door.

“Lexa, come in,” Clarke radios.

“Oh my God,” Bellamy mutters. “Clarke, look at the monitors.”

Clarke looks up and scans them. She nearly drops the radio when she gets to the third screen.

“Mom!”

* * *

As soon as the two minutes were up, Octavia and Indra walked out and turned away from where the trio had gone. They find their way to the stairway Maya had told them about and quickly make their way to Level 5. At the doorway to the level they pause.

“Indra, with all due respect, allow us to go first?” one of the Ark guards requests.

Indra studies the man, her eyes drifting down to the rifle he holds in his hands. She gives him a curt nod and steps back. Four Ark guards step up to the door. After a countdown, they burst through the door, two turning in each direction. Their guns ring out, taking down the guards at either end of the hallway. Indra looks at Octavia.

“The bunker is to the right. Go with Maya and get her there. I’ll be going left.”

Octavia nods. The group quickly splits into 2 squads and leaves the stairwell. For two halls there is no resistance. As they start down the third, a handful of guards come around the corner. The Ark guards exchange shots. One man turns to run towards an alarm on the wall. Octavia pulls her sword. With a warrior cry, she lets it fly. It sinks into the man’s back, taking him to the ground before he gets to the alarm.

“Nice!” one of the warriors praises.

Octavia nods and runs down the hall to retrieve her weapon. The group continues on aiming for the bunker where they can secure Maya until the infiltration is over.

* * *

Indra’s team had already encountered two patrols. They had incurred a few injuries but the only bodies left behind were Maunon. As they stop to reload and clean blades, Indra looks to the Ark guard that had saved her life with a perfect head shot.

“I owe you a blood debt, Jamie kom Skaikru.”

The woman gives her a slight smile. “Some would say your people have already paid enough.”

Indra grins, her wolf giving a bit of a sniff towards this beautiful, brave beta. “Some would be wrong. I pay my debts myself.”

Jamie smiles and settles her gun back into her hands, ready to roll. “Then I look forward to collecting, Indra kom Tr- -uh, Try-kru? Sorry if I messed that up. I tried.”

“It was perfect.”

“Liar,” Jamie responds with a wink.

Indra nearly groans as her wolf reacts to the sparkling green eyes. She quickly turns and looks at the others. “Let’s move!”

The group sets out to try to eliminate a few more guards on this level.

* * *

“KLARK! I take it all is well?” No answer. “Klark?” Lexa looks at Kane in confusion. “Klark, can you hear me?”

Anya takes the radio from Clarke’s hand. “Leksa, they have Abi here.”

Lexa sighs. “We know. We just found out. Is she okay?”

“She appears to be. She is being held where the other goufa’s are being held.”

Monty had been able to figure out how to move the camera in the lab. Clarke gasps and leans on the control panel when she sees Raven on the table, screaming in pain.

“It looks like they are draining Raven kom Skaikru as the others are forced to watch,” Anya radios.

Clarke spins around and stomps over to Dante. “WHERE THE HELL IS THAT?”

He is staring at it in horror. “I...I don’t know. I’ve never seen that room.”

Clarke screams in frustration. She grabs the radio back from Anya. She takes a deep breath.

“We have the control room. I’m...I’m seeing...” she looks at other monitors. “Indra and Octavia split up and are slowly destroying all the guards on Level 5. Octavia has a girl, Maya, with her that is helping us. They are getting her to a bunker that will keep her alive if you have to blow the door. Do NOT blow the door unless you haven’t heard from us in,” she checks her watch. For a second she loses her train of thought as she is reminded of her father. What would he think of her if he could see her now? She shakes her head. “If you haven’t heard from us in 30 minutes.”

“Klark, are you sure?”

“I don’t want innocents to die. Yes, I’m fucking sure.”

She slams the radio back into Anya’s hands. She looks at Monty.

“Get on the computer. Find that damn place,” she orders him. She walks over to the wall and takes off a walkie talkie. She lifts it up. “Attention Mt Weather security near Cage Wallace. Please give him your radio.”

She holds her breath while she waits. Finally she hears the cackle.

“Clarke? Is that you?”

“Yes, it is. But I’m not alone, Cage. Say hello to daddy.”

* * *

 

Cage had left the lab and made his way to the community room. He walks table to table, smiling and joking with his people, assuring them all is okay. If is around the third table when he notices the lack of children. He slowly spins around, only seeing 3 or 4 youngsters. He makes his way over to one set of parents.

“How is everyone today?”

“We’re good. A bit nervous but okay.”

“So, were is little Jimmy?” Cage asks.

“Oh, the classes had a field trip to the presidential bunker. We figured he is safe there, you know, just in case those savages breach the door or something,” Jimmy’s mother answers.

Cage nods, forcing himself to keep the smile on his face. “Good. Good. Well, not to worry. This little nuisance is nearly over,” he assures them.

He walks towards the hallway, signaling two of his guards to follow. When they get there, he glares at them.

“The president’s bunker. Go see who is there. Bring the kids to their parents, kill the others. They are traitors!”

As the men nod and start to walk away, they hear Clarke come over their radios. Cage takes one from one man and orders them to continue on.

* * *

Anya is looking at one monitor and gasps. “That’s a trap!”

Bellamy looks up and sees what she does: Mt Weather security setting up boxes and other objects as blinds. Indra and her people are walking right towards them. Even worse, there are more soldiers coming up behind them. Soon they will be trapped between the two forces.

“They’ll be slaughtered,” Bellamy notes.

“I know where that is! We can get in behind the ones with the boxes and stuff!” Jasper exclaims.

Bellamy nods. “Let’s do it. Clarke?”

“You three go. I’ll deal with things here. I’ll try to keep you guys ahead of any deadly surprises.”

Those three leave, Bellamy and Jasper taking time to grab rifles off the dead guards. Clarke takes a deep breath and turns back to the radio in her hand.

“Clarke, if anything happens to my father, I will make you suffer more than you know. I have your mother, Clarke. Imagine what I will do to her!”

“I know you do, Cage. And you’ll do to her what you’re doing to Raven and the others. Do your people know the price you’re paying for them? Would they really approve?”

“We need the ground, Clarke. We DESERVE it! We will pay the price no matter what!”

“No, YOU will pay the price! Will they pay it?”

Cage sneers. “Yes, they will.”

“Your father didn’t want to pay it.”

“He was weak! He’ll come to understand I did what had to be done!” Cage waves another soldier over and grabs him by the collar. “Go to the lab. Get Abby Griffin on the table. Make her SCREAM!”

The man nods and races off for the lab. Clarke had watched the interaction on one monitor, wishing she could hear what was said.

“Monty, keep track of that guard that just left Cage.”

“Okay. The other two look like they are going to the bunker.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “SHIT! They’re going for the kids! They’ll kill Maya and the others.” She takes a deep breath and lifts the radio. “Cage, you can end this. Let my friends go and no one else gets hurt.”

“Clarke, screen 2!” Monty says as he continues to type at a furious pace.

Clarke looks up and sees Anya, Bellamy and Jasper start firing on the soldiers who had planned to ambush Indra. This makes Indra turn her team back, which leads them into a confrontation with the second group of soldiers, live on Monitor 3.

“FUCK!” She takes another calming breath and lifts her gun at Dante. “Tell Cage to stop this madness.”

“Cage, can you hear me?” Dante calls out.

Cage freezes. For the first time he knows Clarke’s not lying about Dante. “Dad? She has you? Really?”

“She does, son. You’ve got her mighty angry.”

Clarke sees Cage throw a minor tantrum on screen. When he finally speaks again, his voice vibrates with fury.

“Let him go, Clarke. You can’t win!”

Clarke cocks her gun, making sure the radio picks up the sound. “I lose, you lose.”

“You don’t have the guts, Clarke. You can’t murder my father!”

Clarke lets out a slow breath. “All I’ve done since I got down here is murder. Last chance, Cage.”

“Dad? Dad, what do I do?”

Dante stares into Clarke’s eyes. He knows she isn’t bluffing. What his son is doing is wrong. But there is an army outside the doors who won’t care about right or wrong. There is no good answer; nothing to do but follow his conscience. He sighs.

“Stay the course, son. Stay the course.”

Clarke’s eyes widen. Dante didn’t tell his son to stand down.

“I’ll take our people to the ground, Dad. I swear it!”

Clarke glances up at the screen showing the lab. She sees Raven being dragged off the examine table and two soldiers wrestling her mother over to it. She turns to Dante.

“I’m sorry.”

She fires. His eyes register pain as he looks down at the hole in his chest. He drops to the ground. Monty is staring at Clarke in horror. He looks to the screen to see Cage throw his radio against the wall, shattering it. Clarke turns and looks at the screen. She tracks Cage through the screens and realizes he is going to the lab.

“No...Mom...”

Her wolf roars. This ends NOW!

* * *

Octavia has just closed the door to the bunker when a bullet ricochets off the steel door. She dives behind a table that had been moved out to make more room as Ark guards start to return fire. She glances over the table and sees soldiers behind riot shields. She grabs the gun out of the hands of one dead guard and starts to return fire.

“We’re so fucking outnumbered,” she mumbles. “Why the fuck didn’t I tell Lincoln I loved him? Why didn’t I tell Bellamy? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

She leans around and lets out another burst of gunfire before ducking back around again. She looks around and notices a vent cover by two of Indra’s warriors.

“Malakai! Get that vent cover off! You two can get out that way! I’ll try to follow!”

“We can’t leave you!”

“You have to. We’re trapped here. You have to go! You can maybe find a way to circle back around those fucks.”

The warriors consider this a moment, then nod. Malakai rips the vent off and the two men scamper in. Octavia put up some cover fire and one more warrior makes it in. She makes a dive from behind her table to the box that concealed the vent.

“FUCK!”

She fights the urge to throw up as a bullet rips through her calf. She crawls into the vent, dragging herself with her hands and pushing with one foot. She hasn’t gone far when a hand grabs her ankle. She kicks back at it.

“OCTAVIA!”

Octavia spins around. “Maya! Get back in the bunker!”

“You’re hurt!”

“And you’ll be dead if all hell breaks loose! Get in there!”

“Come with me! Hurry!”

Octavia growls and pushes herself back through the vent. Maya half drags her back to the secure room door. As soon as they enter, another woman shuts the door and locks it once more from the inside. Maya grabs a med kit and right away starts treating the gunshot wound. The people are all staring at the woman dressed as a Grounder. The kids’ eyes are wide with fear. Octavia forces a smile to her face.

“So, uh, having a good field trip?”

* * *

Clarke starts looking at all the screens. Anya, Bellamy and Jasper are barely holding ground. Indra and her team are getting hit left and right. Cage is grinning sadistically as he watches Dr. Tsing drill into a screaming Abby.

“What the fuck do I do?” Clarke whispers, running a hand through her hair.

“Clarke,” Monty says softly.

“What?”

“I...I have something here.” Clarke turns to him. He points to a lever. “If you pull that, it will flood the entire facility, except that presidential bunker, with unfiltered air. They are on a system other than the dam. That’s why the Mountain men were able to keep Level 5 operational on just one turbine.”

Clarke stares at the lever a moment. She looks up at the screen and sees Octavia getting dragged into the bunker. She can see a leg wound. Is that the only one? She looks to another screen and sees Anya fall back, a bullet wound to her upper chest.

“NO!”

She walks over and lays her hand on the lever. She lifts her radio up once more.

“Mt Weather security: this is Clarke Griffin. Drop your guns and surrender or I flood this facility with unfiltered air. You’ll be dead in moments. ALL of you will be dead. You have 5 seconds to comply.”

Cage grabs a radio off of one of his men. “SHE LIES! DO NOT STOP UNTIL EVERY INTRUDER IS DEAD!”

Clarke stares at the screen showing an unmoving Anya. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five.”

Without another word, she pulls the lever. She watches as the men who had been advancing on Jasper and Bellamy stop, start to cough, their skin starts to blister and soon they are dropping to the ground, blood pouring from their mouths, eyes and noses. Every screen shows the same thing. Only Cage, Tsing and one guard seem unaffected. Cage looks up at a camera, he lifts up his radio.

“This isn’t over, Clarke. I will find you and kill you myself!”

The trio that had already received the treatment leave the room. Clarke tries to follow them but they disappear from the monitors.

“TRACK THEM!”

Monty starts to flip through camera listings. Suddenly Clarke screams.

“STOP!”

She stares in horror at the people dead in the community room. Men, women...and children. Some are face down in their food, others on the ground, others embracing each other in their final moments. She feels tears in her eyes as she vomits. Monty puts a hand on her shoulder but she shakes it off. She leans on the control panel, head down.

“Reverse the filters and get the radiation down to survivable levels for those in that bunker. Call Lexa. Tell her Cage and 2 others are attempting to escape. Open the main door. Tell them we need medical. Tell her Anya is down. Tell her...tell her to hurry.”

Monty nods and grabs the radio for the allies. Clarke stands up and makes her way out of the control room. She starts out walking. Then jogging. Then is in an all-out sprint to get to Anya.

Will she be in time to at least say goodbye to her lover?


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke skids to a stop beside Anya. Jasper has already ripped up his shirt and is putting pressure on the wound. Clarke gives him a small smile.

“Thank you.”

“She saved us more than once,” he says. “I...I guess...not all Grounders are bad.”

Clarke nods and brushes the hair from Anya’s face. “An? Can you hear me? It’s Clarke.”

Anya’s eyes flutter open. “Ai prisa...my fight...”

“Is not even close to over so don’t say it. It looks like a through and through in the fleshy part of your upper chest. Jasper has already packed it and when we get you to Jackson or Nyko they’ll get you fixed right up,” Clarke tells the warrior.

“I expect...lots...of snuggles...for this,” Anya drawls as she passes back out.

Clarke grins. “And you’ll hate yourself for saying that in front of Bellamy and Jasper when you wake back up.” She leans over and kisses her gently. “Ai hod yu in.”

“Clarke...where’s O?” Bellamy asks.

Clarke sits up. “She’s in the bunker. Looks like she had a leg wound and Maya pulled her in there just before I...I...” she looks beyond him to the dead littering the hallway. “Fuck...”

Bellamy grabs her shoulder. “You did what you had to do, Clarke. I believe that.”

“Yeah...I know...I think. Anyway, go to her. Make sure the innocents are okay and let them know I’ve already got Monty working on reversing the filters to try to clear the radiation.”

“KLARK! ANYA!”

Clarke looks up as Lexa and Gustus come around a corner. “WE’RE HERE!”

Lexa drops down beside her mate and takes her hand. “Anya...”

“She’s passed out but she should be okay. Jasper got her wounds packed and tied off. She needs Nyko or Jackson.”

“Jaxson is coming. She needs him. He understands these wounds better,” Lexa insists as she strokes her mates’ cheek. She looks up at Clarke. “You did well, Klark.”

Clarke stands. “I’ll let you know when I believe that. I need to get to my mother.”

Lexa nods. “Go. Gustus, go with her just in case.”

The large man nods and follows Clarke as Indra walks up. She grabs Clarke’s arm. The two stare at each other a moment, then Indra gives a nod.

“Well done.”

“Thank you, Indra. You, too.”

Clarke hurries on as Indra goes to report to Lexa. As she winds her way through the maze of tunnels, she comes to the community room. She shivers as she steps inside, looking at all the dead. Tears fill her eyes.

“I did this...I killed them all...”

“Klarke, you had to save our people. These people had no honour. To live they tortured us like we were trash. Not even animals are treated as badly.” He places a hand on her shoulder. “You fought well, Wanheda, and saved many lives.”

Clarke looks at him in confusion. “Wanheda? What does- -”

“CLARKE!” Clarke spins as she hears Harper calling her. “Your mom! Hurry!”

Clarke nods and takes off after her friend. She pats her on the shoulder. “Glad you’re okay. Did everyone make it?”

Harper slowly shakes her head. “Fox didn’t. Bastards fucking drained her until her heart gave out.”

Clarke shakes her head, remembering the sweet, quiet omega whose only crime had been to say no to an alpha. She didn’t deserve to be in the Skybox and she sure as hell didn’t deserve to die in this mountain. When they enter the secret lab Clarke sees one of the delinquents putting pressure on her mom’s leg. She hurries over.

“I got this.”

The boy gladly steps aside. Clarke puts pressure on the wound with one hand using the other to cup her mother’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I went to tell you and you were already gone. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry for being a bitch to you,” she finishes with a sob.

Abby lifts her hand to take Clarke’s. “We were...both wrong. And...both right. We’ll...be o...kay.”

“I love you, Mom.”

“Love you, too.”

Abby’s eyes close as she passes out. Clarke quickly gets the wounds she can see packed off and bound. She looks around the medical cabinets until she finds the penicillin and gives her mother a shot of that to be safe. She then moves on to Raven.

“Rae, how you doing?”

“Oh, you know, peachy. At least they drilled into my bad leg. Would have looked like a fool wobbling around with two braces,” she says with a grin.

“But you’d still look awesome,” Clarke says with a forced smile.

Raven reaches up and lifts Clarke’s chin, staring into her eyes. “You did what you had to do, Clarke. We’d all be dead just like them if you hadn’t.”

Clarke takes a deep breath as she looks over a laceration from the explosion on Raven’s arm. “I’ll let you know when I really believe that.” She looks into caring brown eyes. “I killed kids, Rae. Not all the kids were in the bunker. I tried but...but they weren’t.”

Raven pulls her into a hug. “Not your fault, Clarke. You did your damn best! You couldn’t control everything.”

“I didn’t want anyone to die. I didn’t.”

“I know. You did good, Clarke. You did damn good!”

Clarke pulls away. “I...thanks. I have to go check others.”

Clarke starts out of the room. At the doorway, she pauses and looks back, managing a small smile when she sees Nathan Miller and his dad hugging each other like they will never let go. She tries to grasp onto that elation and take some for herself. She sees Gustus lifting a couple of weakened delinquents up onto exam tables and knows this is her chance to get away. She slowly makes her way through the halls back up to the community room. She finds a chair in a corner that gives her a view of everyone, including two little red-haired boys laying side-by-side on the floor.

“I’m so sorry. I swear I tried to free my people without doing this. I swear,” she whispers to the dead, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

Lexa watches as Anya is placed on a stretcher and taken from the building. She turns to Jasper, who looks terrified of her. She extends her hand to him.

“I owe you a blood debt, Jasper kom Skaikru.”

Jasper slowly lifts his hand and shakes Lexa’s. “Does...does that mean I can ask you to spare Maya and the others? They helped us, ma’am. We couldn’t have done this without them.”

Lexa nods. “They will be spared. Abi and Jaxson kom Skaikru will try to figure out a way to keep them alive on the ground using Maunon technology and information. They will not be made to pay for the sins of Cage Wallace and others.”

Jasper lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I’ll take you to them.”

Lexa nods and then follows the tall, lanky boy down the hallway towards the bunker.

* * *

“You swear you’re okay?” Bellamy asks.

Octavia, leaning on Maya so she can stand at the door, nods. “I’m fine, big brother. Promise. I just thought I’d hang out in here and tell them about the wonders of the ground,” she says with a wink.

Bellamy chuckles. “You’re so kind.” He lifts his hand to the view window. “I love you, O.”

“I love you, too. So, what are the readings out there?”

Bellamy checks the gauge by the door. “Radiation levels are dropping but not as fast as they rose. I’d say you’ll be in there 2 or 3 days.”

“Great. Back to living under the floor,” she grumbles. She bites her lip a second. “Bell, I know you don’t like him but...can you tell Lincoln I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have let him bring you down here. It was too soon.”

Bellamy nods. “Yeah, I feel like crap about that, too. I’ll let him know. I’ll watch over him until you get out of here. I promise.”

Octavia smiles. “Thanks, Bell. Uh, my leg is throbbing. I need to sit down again.”

“Go ahead. I’ll see if there’s anything that will speed the filters up.”

Octavia nods as Bellamy leaves the area. She sits down and one of the teachers helps her get her leg propped up on another chair. About 15 minutes later, one of the women gasps. Octavia looks over and sees her staring at the door. Following her line of sight, Octavia smiles and stands up. Maya helps her over to the window, where a severe looking Indra glares into the room.

“General, I’m glad you’re okay,” Octavia states.

“Your leg?”

“Bullet wound. Went all the way through and hurts but it will be okay. We have plenty of medical supplies in here,” Octavia reports.

“My warriors tell me you did well. You kept your head, you looked out for your team, you completed your mission. I...am proud of you, Oktavia...kom Trigedakru.”

Octavia’s eyes widen. “What...what does that mean?”

“What do you think it means?”

“I think I want to hear you say it,” she insists.

“You’re one of us now,” Indra confirms.

Octavia can only nod, worried if she speaks her voice will crack. Indra steps out of the way and Lexa steps up. Octavia hears people gasp at the fierce war paint that makes green eyes pop out as if lit from inside.

“Commander,” Octavia bows her head.

“Are you okay, Oktavia?”

“Yes, Heda. We’ve got enough supplies for a week and I am the only one with an injury. We simply have to wait until the radiation goes down before exiting. Maybe by then Abby will know how to give everyone here the chance to live above ground.”

Lexa nods. “We will hope so.” She looks at Maya. “You are Maya?” The girl nods. “You will be praised as a hero to our people. You and the others in there will have sanctuary within the 13 clans once you are able to leave the mountain. We thank you for your assistance in saving those of us that were captured.”

“Thank you, Commander. We can never apologize enough for what has been done to your people but we can promise to spend the rest of our lives trying to make amends as best we can,” Maya vows.

Lexa gives her a brief nod then turns back to Octavia. “Monty is working on the radio system so that we will be able to communicate with you as needed. Until then I am leaving 2 warriors here should you need anything.”

“Thank you, Heda.”

Lexa turns and starts back down the hall. Indra steps to the window again.

“Use your time in here to recuperate, Seken. You have training to catch up on.”

She turns and follows Lexa. Octavia’s smile could blind the sun. Maya looks at her.

“Seken?”

“It means her second. It means she is going to train me to be a true warrior.”

Maya grins. “Congratulations. Something tells me we’ll all need a little training up once we get up there.”

“You’ll have it. I’ll make sure Clarke gets people to work with you. You’ll get the hang of living above ground in no time.”

Maya helps Octavia back to the seat. A little boy walks up and looks at Octavia.

“Is it true there are horses up there?”

Octavia smiles at him. “There sure are. And deer and rabbits and all sorts of animals.”

“COOL!”

Soon the other kids are brave enough to walk over and find out more about the wonders awaiting them out of the mountain. Maya stays by the window, her smile widening when she sees Jasper on the other side. He brings his hand to the glass and she does, too. No words are needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Clarke sees Lexa, Indra and their entourage cut through the community room on the way to the lab. She considers calling out then doesn’t. She decides she is glad the smell of the bodies mixed with all the strange smells of the mountain keep Lexa from smelling the omega in the dark corner.

When the commander walks into the lab, she sees only a few people remain, including a confused Gustus.

“Gustus! Where is Klark?” she demands.

The large man shrugs. “I do not know. She was helping Raven. I turned to help two young girls up onto beds and she disappeared. I stayed here thinking she would return.”

Lexa mumbles a few choice curses under her breath. She then walk over to Abby, who lies on a bed studying a small tablet computer.

“Chancellor, you are well?”

Abby gives her a smile. “I’ll be okay. Clarke patched me up.”

“Good. That...computer...it will help the ones that aided us?”

Abby nods. “Yes, it will. She may be psychotic, but Tsing is a brilliant scientist. The only thing they didn’t understand was they could have created the cure with less marrow and taken donations instead of trying to drain us dry. There was no need for this...this insanity.”

Lexa nods. “But now it is over. I have men tracking Cage, Tsing and the soldier that had already been treated. They will stand for their crimes against our people.”

“Thank you. My people will cede their punishment to you once more.”

Lexa gives her a small grin. “Actually, Chancellor, your people  _are_  my people.” Lexa tells Abby about the ceremony the evening before.

Abby thinks about this a second then groans. “So now I have two teen girls that think they can boss me around. Great!” Lexa lifts an eyebrow. After a moment, Abby grins and winks. “Kidding.”

Lexa chuckles. “I promise, I will not interfere with the running of the Ark unless I find omegas are still being mistreated. I will also assign an elder to help you learn our laws and to find out what laws you have that we may wish to adopt into the coalition. I look forward to working with you, Chancellor.”

Abby nods. “I look forward to it, too, Commander. Please call me Abby. Now, as a mother...Clarke needs you, Lexa. She’s had to grow up too fast down here and,” tears well up in her eyes, “she’s had to kill more than anyone should ever have to. It’s hurting her and I can’t help her.”

Lexa squeezes Abby’s hand. “I will find her. I promise to do my best to help her. I love her, Abi. I will spend my life trying to make her happy and aim to keep her from ever having to kill again.”

Abby nods her thanks and goes back to the tablet. Lexa walks over to Gustus and Indra.

“Stay here and get them anything they need. I’m going to find Clarke.”

“If I think about it, Heda, she may have gone back to the room with all the bodies,” Gustus offers.

Lexa nods. “I think so, too.”

Lexa leaves the room and makes her way back to the room with all the dead. As she reaches the threshold she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She mentally filters out the metal odor. Filters out the aromas of strange food. Ignores the stench of death. And finally buried beneath all of those heavy layers is the subtle smell of her omega. Her wolf growls, feeling how unsettled Clarke is at the moment. Lexa opens her eyes and makes her way to a dark corner. As she rounds a small wall, she sees her blue-eyed lover sitting in a chair crying.

“Stay away. I’m poison,” Clarke whimpers.

“You are not poison, Klark. To me and Anya you are the elixir of life itself.” She walks closer. “From the time I was a child I was raised knowing someday I would order the deaths of my enemy. It hurts, yes, but not like it is hurting you. The gods were unfair to you, Klark. You weren’t meant for this and yet your heart which breaks for these people is the heart that makes you a strong leader.” She lifts Clarke’s chin and looks her in the eye. “You made a decision today to save our people. You stopped the murder of innocents.”

“Lexa, there are two little boys over there,” she points. “In another corner, there is a little girl. Don’t tell me I stopped the murder of innocents. THOSE are innocents!”

“Did you not give Cage a chance to surrender? Did you not give his people a chance to rise against him?”

“Well...yes...but...but...these people didn’t have the same chance!” Clarke insists.

“Had you seen them rise against their soldiers, would you have pulled the lever?”

Clarke thinks a second then shakes her head. “I don’t think so. There was so much going on. I saw Anya with a bullet wound. Octavia was hurt. They were drilling my mom...”

“But if they had risen up in here, they would have stopped the soldiers everywhere. They did nothing, believing themselves superior to us and more deserving of life above ground than we deserved life at all. Their decision sealed their fate, Klark. Please, my love, know I speak true.”

Clarke tries to come up with another argument but the truth is she is so exhausted she can’t think. Lexa pulls her up and into a hug. Clarke lets the strong arms and soothing scent of the alpha act as a balm to her soul. After a few minutes, Lexa kisses her temple.

“Come. We’ll go check on Anya. She may be threatening the healers by now.”

Clarke grins and nods. She eases back. “Thank you. Ai hod yu in, Leksa.”

“I love you, too, Klark.”

The two share a brief kiss then make their way to the door of the facility. As they finally exit, Clarke takes a deep breath of the clean, crisp air. It also help her inner turmoil. As they walk out several warriors see them and drop to their knees, bowing their heads.

“Wanheda! Heda! Wanheda! Heda!” they chant.

Clarke frowns, suddenly remember what Gustus had called her. “Wanheda...what does that mean?”

“The Wanheda is our legendary Commander of Death. It is said she can bring life or take it with the flick of her wrist,” Lexa explains. “Our warriors believe you are Wanheda.”

“Because of the mountain? No, that wasn’t me being anything other than Clarke Griffin.”

“It is more than that. Word of you saving Lincoln twice made the rounds, of course becoming more embellished with each telling. Then there was the little incident where you stole my horse and rode right at the snipers. I believe the most recent time I heard that tale told, the bullets actually turned away when they saw you, scared to hit you,” Lexa explains with amusement.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. How do we stop this rumour?”

“It is too late. Clans all the way out the Plains Riders have heard of the mighty Wanheda who fell from the sky to slay the mountain. You can bet your legend grows even more now.” She stops walking and looks into Clarke’s eyes. “It gives our warriors hope and courage to know Wanheda walks with them and their commander. The great omega with the roar of an alpha and the compassion of a beta who fights for their freedom.”

“Does...me being Wanheda weaken you?”

“Only if you rise against me. You would split the loyalties of the warriors. But if you kneel to me, you will increase my power for it shows I command the warrior that commands death.”

“So I have to kneel to you?”

“You, Klark, have to do nothing. I do not ask you to kneel to me unless you feel it necessary. I would rather walk with you than in front of you.”

Clarke slowly smiles. “I would rather that, too.”

They turn to continue on to Anya. Clarke is surprised when Lexa reaches over and takes her hand. She gives it a light squeeze, appreciating this rare public show of affection.

* * *

“You can let me up or I can cut you off at the knees,” Anya growls at the healer from the Floukru.

“I have put up with worse patients than you so you don’t scare me,” the older woman taunts.

“There is no one worse than me,” Anya grunts.

“Yes there is. Her,” the woman points at Lexa.

Lexa lifts her hands in surprise. “What did I do?”

“Were you not the one that threatened to chew through your bandages if I didn’t loosen them? And then did you not get out of bed no less than 10 times when your leg was broken? One of those times did I not catch you trying to get on a horse to ride back into battle? Both of you are the worst goufa’s I’ve ever had to deal with!”

The woman walks away still muttering about how annoying Lexa and Anya can be when hurt. Clarke hears giggling and is surprised to find out it is her. She wasn’t sure she’d ever giggle or laugh again. She walks over and kisses Anya on the forehead, then takes Lexa’s hand once more.

“Thank you both for getting me out of my head for the moment.”

“How are you really, Anya?” Lexa asks with concern.

“Wound is throbbing. If I move my arm it hurts worse.”

“Oh that’s an easy fix,” Clarke notes.

Anya lifts her eyebrow excitedly. “Really?”

“Yeah. Don’t move your arm,” she orders with a wink.

Lexa laughs as Anya rolls her eyes and mumbles something about a smartass omega. Clarke takes a bandage.

“Okay, joking aside, Lex help me sit her up.”

Lexa goes to the other side of the bed and they get Anya up. Clark takes the bandage and wraps it around the arm by the wound and over the rib cage on the opposite side. After doing this a few times, Anya’s arm is immobile. She grumbles at first but when she lays back down she has to admit it helps that the arm doesn’t shift at all.

“Thank you, ai prisa.”

“You’re welcome.” She strokes Anya’s cheek. “You were amazing in there. You helped save Indra’s team and gave us the time needed to make sure Maya and the others were secured in the bunker. My heart nearly stopped when I saw you...”

Her voice cracks and she just shakes her head. Lexa quickly moves to Clarke. Neither warrior had known Clarke saw Anya get shot.

“You saw it happen?” Anya confirms quietly.

Clarke just nods, unable to speak. Lexa holds her close, pumping out pheromones to help calm the upset alpha. Anya lifts her good arm.

“Leksa.”

Lexa leads Clarke around the bed and the omega cuddles into Anya’s uninjured side. Lexa pulls up a chair and sits down, her hand resting on Clarke’s hip. Soon the two on the bed slip off to sleep. Lexa doesn’t move, vowing to sit vigil with her loves until duty calls her away. For now she isn’t the commander, she is just a woman with two lovers that need her. And that is just fine by her.

* * *

Indra approaches the jail in TonDC. She pauses and looks around. There should be one guard outside and one inside. She can sense and smell no one. She pulls her sword and the two with her follow suit. As they get closer she smells the coppery stench of blood.

She gestures for her warriors to wait as she carefully descends the steps and enters the building. She sees both of the guards dead, their throats cut. But it is the words written in blood on the wall that really make her angry.

“TELL CLARKE I WILL SEE HER SOON.”

“The hell you will,” Indra mutters to no one. She sheaths her sword and goes back up the steps. “Emerson is gone. Get word back to the medical tents. He threatened the Skai prisa. She must be protected.”

The warriors nod and hurry to their horses to carry out the order.

* * *

Cage and Tsing carefully follow the last Mt Weather soldier out of a secret escape tunnel. He looks around a moment then nods that the coast is clear. They start out, aiming to get to one of the bunkers that holds extra gear and would offer protection from the acid fog if anyone was in the zone when it was released.

“Go. We need to get the hell away from here and regroup,” Cage whispers pushing the soldier forward.

“Regroup? What the hell does that mean?” Tsing demands.

“We’ll contact those from the Ark; the second group that came down, not those brats. They’ll need us to deal with the savages.”

“I think they’ll be just fine without you,” Lincoln says as he steps from the darkness.

The soldier swings his gun around, but another Grounder grabs it and rips it from his hand. He throws it out into the darkness. Cage is digging into the pack he carries. He pulls out one of the sonic lights. As it starts to emit its horrible tone, the four former Reapers all grab their ears and drop to their knees. Cage grins cruelly as he reaches into his pack once more.

“That’s right, apes, I have the banana you need right here,” he says as he pulls out a syringe gun filled with the red drug.

He start to approach Lincoln. The Trikru warrior stares at the vial but all he can hear is the voice of Octavia. He knows if he gives in again he will never win her back. As Cage gets close, Lincoln shows his neck. Cage starts to bring the gun down and Lincoln’s sword arm shoots up, slicing Cage’s hand right off. Lincoln then punches him, sending him to the Ground. The other Grounders pounce on the soldier and Tsing.

Lincoln ignores the others as he lifts the syringe gun up. He steps on Cage’s good hand and stares at him.

“The first hit is always the worst,” he tells the man, repeating what the asshole had once said to him.

He injects him with way too much and watches as Cage’s body twitches as the man reacts to the overdose of the drug. Between that and blood loss from the amputation, this threat to the Grounders is soon a thing of the past. Lincoln looks up and sees the other two are also dead.

“We take them to Heda. She’ll want proof they are dead,” Lincoln says and lifts up the body of Cage.

The other men grab the other bodies and they make their way back to the camp with proof of their enemies’ death. Lincoln makes sure to step on the gun-style syringe and crush it so it can never be used again.

* * *

Indra looks up as 4 armed Ark guards walk into the camp. She tries to calm her wolf when she sees one is Jamie.

“General, Heda Lexa and Councilor Kane asked us to come here in case Emerson came back to hurt the non-warriors here in TonDC.”

Indra nods. “A wise and appreciated gesture. I can show you all to a tent and let you know where the food is cooked.”

Jamie grins, green eyes sparkling in that captivating way. “To be honest, General, I think we can smell the way to the mess hall, er, food hut that is. It smells better than anything we ever had on the Ark.”

Indra smiles. “Well, please enjoy anything you like.”

Jamie smirks. “I hope to take you up on that offer, General.”

Indra blushes at the implication of the statement. Unable to find her voice she just starts walking, knowing the guards will follow behind her. Once the other guards are eating, Jamie approaches Indra.

“General, can I be honest with you?”

“Always,” Indra insists.

Jamie chuckles. “Of course. Well, here’s the thing: I like you. The first time I caught your scent on the wind my wolf woke from a long slumber. I know we’re both betas and that is usually a frowned upon mating on the Ark. I guess I’m hoping it’s an okay thing down here,” she finishes nervously.

Indra finds the woman’s nerves adorable. She grins. “It is very much an okay thing. My wolf is also drawn to you. It has been many years since it has had this much interest in anyone. I...lost my first mate a long time ago.”

“As did I,” Jamie says. “Perhaps...that little voice in my head telling me to follow my wolf is Casey’s way of saying it is time to try to love once more?”

Indra nods. “My voice sounds of Olivia. It would be insulting to them if we didn’t at least...try, right?”

“Right,” Jamie agrees. “So, um, maybe we should- -”

Indra grabs her by the bulletproof vest and pulls her into a deep kiss. By the time they finally part, both women are purring.

“I’ll have a warrior show your guards to the tent they can use. I’d like you to share my hut.”

Jamie blushes and grins. “I’d like that very, very much.”

Jamie tells her guards to finish eating and follow Satari to their tent. She volunteers to take the overnight watch and establishes 6 hour shifts to be taken with the warrior captain on duty. As they walk into the hut that is Indra’s home Jamie looks at the items hanging on the wall. She smiles as she sees pictures of pastoral scenes alongside 3D abstract art pieces made with assorted junk. And somehow they seem to be perfect for this woman that appears hard as the metal art and yet hints at a sweetness of flowers in spring.

“You like what you see?”

Jamie turns, smiling. “Yes, I do. And I’m not just talking about the art.”

Indra steps closer. “Good.”

Their lips come together in a tender yet hungry kiss. Their tongues trace each other learning what feels good, tastes good, and makes them yearn for more. When it finally ends both of their eyes have gotten darker; both feel their wolves howling for more.

“I know after fights and stuff, people like to let off steam with sex. So, you know, that’s kind of part of this,” Jamie says, dropping her eyes shyly. “But...that’s not all this is. I hope you know that.”

Indra lifts a hand and strokes it through Jamie’s hair. “I know. I hope this is the start of us getting to know each other much, much better.”

Jamie grins. “Awesome.”

They kiss once more even as Indra ponders what the word “awesome” means. She decides it must have something to do with the feelings coursing through her body for she doesn’t know any other word to use to describe them. Jamie tentatively runs a hand up under Indra’s shirt, caressing the soft skin of the woman’s lower back. Indra moans at the touch and then steps away.

“Undress. Now.”

Jamie nods and both women hurriedly strip out of their armour. Jamie steps to the beautiful women before her, her eyes tracing over scars from battles long ago and the tattoos that symbolize Indra’s accomplishments. Indra studies the creamy white skin of the woman who has lived in the sky. Only a couple of scars, no tattoos. Both women have small, pert breasts and hips with just enough curve to be desirable. And both have muscles from head to toe.

“You are beautiful, Indra.” Jamie lifts a hand and carefully drags a finger along a tattoo that wraps under one of Indra’s breasts. “This is gorgeous.”

“I got it when I became the head of the Trikru army. You all do not do tattoos?”

Jamie shakes her head. “No extra ink up there. Some people did some branding but even that is rare to find. Truth is: looks painful,” she admits with a grin.

Indra chuckles. “Yes, it does. Wait until you meet a warrior from Azgeda. Those fools brand their faces.”

Jamie winces. “Eww! So, are we done with body art discussions?”

Indra takes her hand and starts to pull her towards the bed. “I would be happy to move on to the next topic. So...top or bottom?”

Jamie grins and pushes Indra down onto the bed and climbs on top. “I like to switch.”

“Mmmm...me, too!” Indra moans.

Soon the women are lost in each other, able to forget just for a little while the war they had just been in and the escaped Mountain Man. For just a little while, they are two women falling in love.

* * *

Lexa stares at the three dead Maunon on the ground. Part of her wishes she had a chance to make Cage suffer death by 1000 cuts but mostly she is just glad he is gone. She looks up and extends her hand to Lincoln. He clasps it proudly.

“You have done well, Lincoln kom Trikru.” She looks to the other former reapers. “You have proven you are stronger than our enemy simply by surviving. You have proven yourselves true warriors of the Coalition by making sure these three could hurt no more of our people. I am proud to be your Heda.”

“Mochof, Heda,” Lincoln says, and it is echoed by the others.

“Go and find your leaders. Let them know you are worthy to join their forces once more,” Lexa tells them. She makes Lincoln wait as the others leave. “You have heard of Octavia?”

“Yes, Heda. She asked that I not go to her. How do I stay away?” he asks with pain in his voice.

“She worries it will take you to a bad place in your mind if you visit her. I say you have proven you are stronger than your memories. Go to her, Lincoln. It will settle both your hearts.”

He gives Lexa a small smile. “Thank you, Heda. She gives me reason to believe I can be a better man than I thought I could be.”

Lexa smiles. “The ones that truly love us always do.”

The tall man nods and leaves, planning to visit his mate and remind her that love is stronger than the mountain. Lexa goes back into the healers’ tent and checks on her loves. As she stares at them, a figure appears beside her.

“How the hell did you manage to land two sexy as hell women? I mean, you’re such a shit.”

Lexa grins at her oldest friend. “Luna, if I figure it out I will tell you so you might have a chance,” she promises. “Thank you for your support in this campaign. Your healers and your supplies were a great help.”

“It is what we do.” She pauses. “She’s haunted, Lexa. She twitches in her sleep, most likely facing off with the ghosts of those she killed. She wasn’t meant for our world.”

Lexa studies Clarke, not surprised that Luna had been able to read the blonde so easily so quickly. Even now, she is clinging to Anya, her eyes racing behind her eyelids. The commander clenches her fists.

“How do I help her?” she whispers.

Luna pats her friend on the back. “Just be there for her, Lex. And when her pain gets to be too much for you, lean on Anya. The three of you will heal each other. That’s what love is all about.”

Lexa contemplates those words. It seems so simple; too simple. But could it really be that easy? Just love each other? She slowly nods her head and looks to her friend.

“You sure you’re an alpha? Those seem more like beta words,” she teases.

Luna grins. “I’m a renaissance wolf: a little ABO sprinkled into one gorgeous body.”

Lexa chuckle. “I think Titus would disagree.”

Luna grunts. “That old grouch has gotten too much sun to the brain. Buy the damn man a hat, would you?”

Luna pats Lexa on the shoulder and goes off to check on other patients. Lexa walks over to the bed and gives each of her loves a kiss on the forehead. Though she would prefer to stay by their sides, she’s received word of Emerson’s escape. She is leading a search party to see if they can find the man and truly declare the threat of the mountain done for good.

“Ai hod yu in, Anya and Klark,” she whispers before taking her leave.


	18. Chapter 18

Three days have passed since the fall of Mt Weather. Though there had been no sign of Emerson, Lexa feels it is time to celebrate the downfall of their foes. A feast is in the works in the open land by the Ark. This was chosen as so many injured were being treated in the space ship’s facilities and it was also a chance for the Grounders to see that the Arkers are really not all that different and vice versa. So far it has been working.

Abby and Jackson had been pouring over Dr. Tsing’s research and had refined her formula until only a small dose of marrow was needed but instead of a single shot, there would be a series of 4 shots over 2 days. Today was the day Maya received her final shot. She had volunteered to be the test case for this vaccine.

“Are you sure about this?” Jasper asks Abby for at least the 5th time in the last hour.

“I am sure, Jasper. All her readings are normal and are actually better than the ones Tsing recorded for herself and the others that used her vaccine. She’s ready,” Abby states confidently.

Jasper, Abby, Jackson and Lexa watch as Maya opens the door to the containment unit on the Ark. She pauses at the doorway and finally takes a deep breath. When nothing happens, she takes one step out. And then another. Jasper moves closer to her.

“Maya?”

Maya smiles. “It...it worked!”

Abby studies the readouts from all the electrodes attached to the girl and nods. “All readings normal. We’ll give this 24 hours and if you are still stable, we’ll return to the mountain and start everyone there on the injections!”

Jasper pulls his girlfriend into a crushing hug. Lexa pats Abby on the back.

“Well done, Abi! And you, too, Jaxson. You have made this celebration even better than I had hoped it would be.”

“Thank you. I’m just glad we can save all those that helped, not to mention the children,” Abby replies. “Maybe...maybe seeing them saved will help Clarke.”

Lexa sighs. “I hope so, too. I swear, Abi, Anya and I are doing our best to help her.”

Abby smiles and nods. “I know you are. Otherwise I’d be dragging her down here every night trying to mother her into being okay. It will just take time, I guess.”

“Yes. I...I was hoping she would go to Polis with Anya and I. Would...you be okay with that? Perhaps seeing the capital will help her see a new side to this world. It is very different.”

Abby smiles. “I’ve heard of Polis. I think she will love it. Just remind her I do want to see her again sometime.”

Lexa smiles. “I will tell her.”

“No need,” Clarke says from behind the two of them. The alphas turn. “I’m getting better. I promise.”

“We worry because we love you, sweetheart,” Abby notes.

Clarke smiles. “I know. And it helps, it really does.” She nods towards Maya and Jasper. “That does, too. Some were saved. I...I just have to keep reminding myself of that fact.” She reaches over and takes Lexa’s hand. “Before I forget, Raven needs to see you. She’s been using her recovery time to work up some plans for radio relay stations. Theoretically, each clan could have a radio making easier to call for help or something.”

Lexa sees this is more about giving Clarke a moment with Abby than about radios. She leans over and kisses Clarke’s cheek.

“I’ll go track her down.”

Lexa nods her goodbye to Abby and leaves the med bay. Abby gestures to her small office and lets Clarke lead the way. Abby leans on a crutch as she follows her daughter. Once inside, Abby sits down and props up her leg as Clarke closes the door.

“How’s it feeling?” Clarke asks as she leans back against the door.

“Hurts if I stay on it too long or move too much without the crutch. But it could have been worse.”

Clarke nods. “Yeah. Harper doing better? She was in bad shape?”

“She’ll be fine in a couple of weeks.” Abby studies her daughter a moment. “What’s going on, Clarke?”

“I...I...first of all, I want to thank you for sending me down in the Dropship. I was so scared and mad at first but I turned into a leader like I never thought I could be. On the Ark, no one would have listened to me the way they did down here. I would have been just another stifled omega. And...and then I would have been floated.” She takes a deep breath. “I’ve aged a lot since I got down here, Mom. I need to know...do you respect me as an adult? Will you respect my decisions? Do you accept my love for Lexa and Anya?”

Abby smiles and reaches her hand out. Clarke walks over and takes it. Abby stares into her daughter’s sky blue eyes. “Yes to all of that, Clarke. You have become a woman your father would be so proud of. I know that for a fact because I am so proud of you. As to your alphas, I very much approve. They treat you so well and even the stoic commander gets all heart-eyes when she looks at you. They love and respect you, Clarke. I’m happy you found them.”

Clarke leans down and hugs her mother. “Thanks, Mom. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Still going to be all annoying and mothery at times. Can’t help that. But it will not be because I disrespect you it will just be because I’m a mom. You’ll understand some day when you have a litter of commanders running around underfoot.”

Clarke chuckles, wiping tears from her eyes. “Whoa, now. There’s time enough for that later.”

“Hopefully not much later. I want to be a young, cool grandma. Keep that in mind.”

Clarke nods. “Okay, Mom, I will. Promise.”

Abby gets up. “Well, time for me to go get ready for the big feast. I look forward to tasting more of this Grounder food.”

“You and Marcus sure have figured out the best reasons to love being on the Earth,” Clarke grins.

She lets her mother slip out the door first, giving the younger Griffin a chance to slip a note into her mother’s medical coat. If all goes well, she won’t get it until tomorrow morning.

* * *

Clarke walks into the commanders tent, completely ignores Anya, pours herself a mug of wine and downs it in one go. She then throws the mug across the room. She slams her hands down on the table, her head hanging low as her legs shake. Anya carefully walks over and places a hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

“Klark?” she asks quietly.

“I’m not the fucking Wanheda!” Clarke sobs. “Do you know how many swords or bows or knives or fucking baby bumps I was asked to bless on my way here? I’m not some fucking mystical warrior! I’m a girl from space who had to kill to survive. That’s ALL I am, dammit!”

Anya carefully turns Clarke around and pulls her into a one-armed hug. She kisses her temple. “The hysteria will die down, Klark. I promise. But right now our people see you as Wanheda because the mountain is no longer a threat to us. For almost 100 years no Heda has been able to bring it down. We’ve lost countless warriors to the men inside. You literally seem to be god-sent to them. They want your blessing because you make them feel strong and hopeful. I know it seems a lot of responsibility right now but I promise you it will ease once we are past this celebration.”

Clarke doesn’t say anything just tries to draw strength from her injured warrior. When Lexa walks in, she gives Anya a questioning look. Anya mouths “Wanheda” and Lexa nods in understanding. She knew Clarke was not taking this new title well. She walks over and joins the hug, pumping out pheromones to surround her loves. Clarke sighs in contentment.

“Do we really have to go to the feast?” she mumbles into Anya’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid so, ai hodness,” Lexa answers. “Forget about the name as best you can. Focus on the fact that your plans and your ability to convince a bunch of hardheaded Grounders to listen to you is what gives us reason to celebrate.” She nuzzles into Clarke’s neck. “I still can’t believe Tarmian apologized to you. I think that may have been the first time he’s ever done that.”

“You’re just saying that to make me smile,” Clarke grins.

“Yep,” Lexa agrees.

Clarke turns her head and gives Lexa a kiss. “It worked. Thank you.” She turns and kisses Anya. “Both of you. I don’t think you know how much you mean to me.”

Anya smiles. “We know because you mean as much to us, ai prisa.”

Suddenly Lexa’s eyes widen. “Oh! I almost forgot.” She goes to a small trunk and opens it. She carefully lifts something out and walks back over to her loves. “Klark, I have been meaning to give you this. Finn found it,” she explains as she hands over Jake’s watch.

Clarke’s eyes tear up as she looks at the worn wristband, the small scratches on the watch face. “Dad...” She quickly winds it, smiling when she sees it still works. She looks at Lexa. “Thank you. I...I can’t...”

Lexa smiles and pulls her into a hug. “You’re welcome, hodness.”

Anya eases into the hug. They stand there wrapped up in each other a few more minutes until a series of drum beats ring out, signaling 30 minutes until the feast begins. They reluctantly pull apart to get dressed. Clarke starts to pull on a clean pair of jeans but Lexa stops her.

“You can say no if you’d like, but Anya and I would like you to wear this, hodness.”

Clarke walks over and finds a pair of pants and a crop jacket made of the softest deerskin. A silky tan shirt accompanies the suit. A skilled craftsman had burned the moon, the stars, and the Ark onto the back of the crop-jacket along the top. Along the bottom is the statue of Abraham Lincoln that sits at the entrance to TonDC as well as a tower and the Dropship. In the center of the jacket is the symbol of Heda Lexa.

“It’s...it’s beautiful! What is this tower?”

“That’s to represent Polis,” Lexa explains.

Clarke turns and gives her alphas a kiss. “Thank you! I will be honoured to wear this!”

Clarke quickly dresses, amazed that the outfit fits her like a glove but is so supple it doesn’t inhibit movement. She finds a beaded belt on the bed and puts it on to finish the outfit. It doesn’t escape her notice that her boots go perfectly with this outfit. It is obvious her alphas had this planned for some time. Pleased with how she looks, she turns and sees Anya struggling with her shirt. She steps over.

“Here, honey, let me,” she says, guiding the shirt up the injured arm.

“Thank you. You look beautiful, prisa.”

Clarke does up the buttons on Anya’s shirt. “As do you, Anya.” Clarke then picks up the armoured vest used for special occasions and helps Anya into it. “There: now those boobs are protected.”

Anya chuckles. “Glad you worry about my important assets.”

Clarke pats Anya’s butt. “Oh, trust me: I like all your sexy assets, warrior.”

Lexa steps up and secures the shoulder guard and sash designating Anya the leader of the Coalition armies. She smiles.

“And now you are complete. It’s not putting too much pressure on your wound, is it?” she asks with concern.

Anya leans forward and gives her a kiss. “No, Leksa. I am fine.”

Lexa studies her two loves. “You are both beautiful tonight. Come: let’s go get the celebration out there started so we may return sooner to a private one in here.”

Clarke and Anya chuckle, both looking forward to that special celebration.

* * *

Grounder and Sky People made booze is already flowing freely. Clarke is amused to see warriors from both groups drinking together, toasting each other, slapping each other on the back. She shakes her head.

“Is it the booze or the victory?” she asks.

“Yes,” Lexa answers with a cheeky grin.

Clarke chuckles. “Ah. Both.” Lexa nods. “Well, it is good to see.”

“Yes, it is,” Anya agrees.

Gustus walks up to the trio. He bows his head briefly. “Heda, are you ready to start things officially?”

“Sha, Gustus. Lead the way.”

The large man nods and uses his bulk to clear a path to a small stage set up near the food tables. The women step up onto it. Lexa stands in front of her throne, which had been put there for the night. Anya stands to her left, Clarke to her right. Gustus takes the staff he holds and raps it 3 times on the stage floor. Drums and talk die out immediately as all eyes turn to Lexa.

“My friends,” she starts in English, “tonight we celebrate a victory many of us thought would never be possible. For far too long we were tormented by the Mountain Men. We lived in fear of our warriors disappearing inside and either returning to the ground as a Reaper, or never returning at all.” She pauses. “My own father was turned into a Reaper and died at the hand of his former friend and general. We have all lost so much.”

Clarke’s eyes had flicked to the commander, not having known Lexa had lost personally to the mountain.

“When a strange ship fell from the sky, our first thought was fear. Were they more of the same as those in the mountain? Through mutual fear and misunderstanding, our first interactions were violent. Then some of our Trikru were taken, as was your general, my mate, Anya. Along with them, many of the Skaikru were also taken. I thought once more, I had lost someone I loved to the mountain.”

She turns and nods to Anya.

“And then our general returned. She brought a message from the Skai Prisa that had helped her escape. If we work together, our forces can bring down the mountain.”

She turns and nods to Clarke.

“Klark kom Skaikru was right. Our knowledge of our foes and the Sky People’s knowledge of technology was what was needed to win this long-fought war. Not only did we bring the mountain down but our new allies found a way to bring our Ripas back to us. For that we will always be thankful.”

She turns back to the crowd. Seeing several former Reapers with their families, including Lincoln standing with Octavia and Indra.

“Tonight, we remember those we lost and we celebrate that our children will no longer need to live in fear of losing their loved ones the same way again.”

She raises a mug of wine and the crowd cheers. When it dies down, she finishes her speech.

“On the eve of war, we welcomed Skaikru into our coalition. Tonight, we honour that bond. May the 13 Clans live in peace and prosperity for many generations to come.”

She lifts her mug again and another cheer is let out. She nods to the drummers who start up once more and sits down in her throne. Typically, she would remain there most of the night to hear praise and concerns from her people. She reaches out and takes Anya’s hand.

“Help Klark have a good time. And if you do not bring me a deer shank within the hour I will never speak to you again,” she teases.

Anya grins. “As long as you don’t withhold sex, Heda.”

Clarke laughs and follows Anya off the stage as the ambassador from the Broad Leaf clan asks audience with the Heda. As they wander through the crowd, warriors with all sorts of markings once again are asking Clarke to bless something they own. She does it each time with a smile though Anya sees the pain in her eyes. Finally they make it to the food table. Clarke inhales deeply.

“Would it be bad to just pull up a chair and park my ass right here?”

Anya chuckles and hands her a plate. “Yes, ai prisa.”

The women fill two plates. Anya gestures to a table where Kane and Abby already sit. They make their way over and join them. Kane looks at Clarke, holding up a deer shank.

“Oh my god! You were so right!”

Clarke grins. “Yep.” She starts to eat something native to the Rock Line clan and her eyes widen. She grabs her mug. “WHOA!”

She downs her wine quickly, her face bright red. Anya grins.

“Did I mention that can be a bit spicy?”

Clarke slams her mug down and glares at her lover. “Thanks for the warning, jerk.”

Abby chuckles and takes a small bite of the same dish. Though spicy it is delicious! “Wow! Can we get some of those spices?”

Anya nods. “As part of the coalition, trade routes can be opened between you and the other clans. The main thing will be figuring out what you can offer in return. Medicine is obviously the first option. Perhaps radios for communication is another.”

Abby nods. “Good. When do we hash that out?”

“Lexa is calling a trade meeting in Polis in 2 weeks. Indra will escort your ambassador and their entourage to Polis for those talks.”

Abby nods. “Clarke, you’ll be our ambassador, right?”

Clarke nearly chokes on a beet. Anya slaps her on the back a few times until the blonde recovers. She looks to her mother.

“Uh, me?”

“Well, yes. You know the Grounders the best, they respect you, even call you, what is it...Wanheda? You would be the best choice,” Abby points out.

Clarke thinks quickly then shakes her head. “I can’t. I mean, a lot of people know I am in a relationship with Lexa and Anya. It could look like the commander favours me over others if there is a dispute that goes our way. It should be someone else. Maybe you, Kane! You’re great at being a mediator.”

“Can a beta be an ambassador?” Kane asks Anya.

“Yes. Presentation does not eliminate anyone from the ambassadorial ranks. And, to be honest, betas are usually the ones that keep those meetings from becoming brawls.”

Kane chuckles. “I can believe that. In that case, I would be honoured to be our ambassador to Polis.”

Clarke sighs in relief. Her wolf growls, uneasy with the continued deception unsettling her stomach. She ignores the feeling and finishes her food.

“So...what’s for dessert?”

* * *

“She’s amazing,” Luna says from beside Lexa.

The commander turns her attention from watching Clarke talk to one of the Delphi healers to the one person besides Anya she might actually consider a friend. They had known each other since they were children; young Nightbloods taken from their families to train. Lexa smiles.

“Sha, she is.”

“Why haven’t you two mated with her yet?” Luna asks bluntly.

“If it were up to Anya and me, we would have. Klark wants to go slow. She’s had more than enough changes since she arrived down here. We will not push more on to her. She knows we love her and I know she loves us. For now, that is enough,” Lexa states.

“She’s hurting, Lexa. Do you see that?”

Lexa frowns, staring at the blonde. “She’s smiling.”

“She’s ready to collapse under the stress of all she’s done and experienced. Look beyond your cock, Lex!” Luna scolds. “She needs you to help her, not bed her!”

Lexa turns and growls. “Do not tell me how to treat my omega, Luna.”

Luna scoffs. “Your growls don’t scare me, woman. I’m trying to help you, Lexa. Klark kom Skaikru is an amazing leader but she is also a young woman thrust into the position and trying to do right by everyone but herself.” Luna stands. “Help her before you lose her.”

Luna walks off. Lexa glares at her, still growling. She then turns her attention back to Clarke. The woman is moving towards the drink table. Again. Lexa frowns. Is Luna right?

Then Clarke turns and locks eyes with Lexa.

“Jok,” Lexa mutters as she smiles at her love. “Luna is right,” she mumbles, for the first time seeing the pain in the blue. “Tomorrow we talk. Tomorrow I start to make things better for her,” she vows as yet another clan leader steps up.

* * *

As the night goes on, more musicians join the drummers. Clarke finds herself in Anya’s arms as they sway to the sensual beat that is being played.

“Will Lexa join us?”

“I’m afraid not, prisa. In addition to everyone she must speak with, to see the commander dancing would make her seem weak,” Anya explains.

“That’s ridiculous! You’re dancing!”

“Yes, but I am just a general, not the Heda.”

Clarke grunts. “I repeat, that’s ridiculous. She’s a human in love. That should be important, too.”

Anya gives her a kiss. “You’ve changed a lot since you arrived. Perhaps you will change that, too, someday.”

Clarke smiles. “I’ll sure as hell try.”

* * *

It is close to midnight when Clarke takes Anya’s hand and starts to lead her back to their tent. She looks up at the stage and catches Lexa’s eye. She blows the commander a kiss...then licks her lips. She giggles when Lexa immediately shifts uncomfortably as the Blue Cliff leader drones on oblivious to the Heda’s sudden discomfort.

“That was cruel,” Anya scolds with a grin.

“Just giving her a reason to wrap up her duties so she can wrap up with us,” Clarke points out with a smile.

As soon as they enter the tent, Clarke pulls Anya into a deep kiss, her tongue diving into the taller woman’s mouth as her hands slip up under the warrior’s armour. After a few minutes the kiss breaks off, the women panting in desire.

“Jok, Klark,” Anya mumbles.

Clarke lifts an eyebrow. “I hope so, Anya.”

Clarke helps the warrior undress, careful with the wound that restricts her arm movement. They move to the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes for Lexa to eventually follow.

“Lay down, my love,” Clarke whispers, ghosting a kiss across Anya’s collar bone, just above the bullet wound.

Anya lays down, her cock standing tall and ready. Clarke finishes stripping then starts to crawl up from the end of the bed. She kisses Anya’s toes, her feet, drags her tongue up both shins, kisses around both kneecaps, nips her way up strong thighs, then buries her face between strong legs.

“KLARK!”

Anya’s fingers grip the furs beneath her as her body thrills to the sensations Clarke is delivering. A talented tongue strokes Anya’s cock while two fingers gently thrust in and out of her ass at a steady pace. Clarke moves up a little more. As her free hand goes to play with an already erect nipple, her mouth takes the tip of Anya’s cock. The warrior moans.

Clarke is so intent on pleasing Anya, she doesn’t hear Lexa. And, considering where her face is, she doesn’t smell her either. Lexa stands in the doorway, stroking her own erection as she watches the two on the bed. Anya stares at her mate, her eyes dark with lust for both women. She lifts her hand and extends it to the emerald-eyed woman. Lexa grins and kicks out of her pants as she mounts the bed behind Clarke. She kisses the blonde’s back.

“It’s so fucking sexy to watch you doing that to Anya,” Lexa whispers.

Clarke moans, which makes Anya arch up at the added stimulation. Lexa takes Anya’s offered hand as her other hand lifts her cock to Clarke’s already dripping hole. Clarke moans again as Lexa slowly enters her, pushing in all the way to the hilt.

“Klark...Lexa...” Anya grunts as her body reacts to seeing both her loves above her.

Clarke starts to suck faster, deeper as Lexa starts to pump harder, longer. Eventually all three women establish a rhythm that is bringing them all a great deal of pleasure. Lexa twines her fingers into Clarke’s hair, as does Anya. Soon their rhythm is accelerating, pushing the women closer to the edge. Anya is the first to orgasm, her hips thrusting hard against Clarke’s face as she screams out her pleasure.

“KLARK! JOK! SHA! LEXA!”

Clarke eagerly drinks everything Anya gives her. Once Anya’s hips still, Lexa pulls Clarke up to her knees. She twists Clarke’s head and kisses her, getting a mouthful of Anya’s precious cum.

“Mmmm...so good,” the commander moans.

Her hips had not stopped pumping and she feels Clarke getting close. Anya sees the blue eyes starting to roll back. She grins and reaches forward, gently pinching Clarke’s clit.

“FUCK! YES!”

And that sends Clarke over. Her final spasm takes her off Lexa’s cock. That is fine with Lexa. She scoots forward and throws Anya’s legs up over her shoulders and buries herself deep in the woman’s ass.

“Oh, fuck me, baby!” Anya moans.

Lexa drives hard into her mate, her face a snarl of desire and dominance. That look alone starts to work Clarke up again. She nuzzles into Anya’s neck, nipping and sucking at her scent glands. Her hand starts to play with Lexa’s dangling breasts.

“Claaarrrke,” Lexa growls as her hips start to move faster.

Anya has been reduced to guttural grunts and moans as her lovers work her over. She thrusts up and her legs wrap around Lexa’s neck, helping to pile drive the woman into her even harder. Finally Lexa’s hips stop, frozen in paralysis as she comes hard and long into her lover. Her hips jerk a few times, her mind imagining her knot buried in her lover. Her eyes go to Clarke and she knows that may someday happen; that someday she may knot her love and plant the seed of their children.

She comes again.

Anya’s head nearly explodes as she is rocked with the hardest orgasm of her life. Her legs fall off Lexa as her entire body goes limp. Lexa collapses down on her. Clarke smiles and starts to run her fingers through Lexa’s hair.

“Glad you could join us, Commander,” she grins.

Lexa purrs as one of Anya’s hands joins Clarke’s. Green eyes stare into blue.

“I’m so glad you’re in our life, Klark,” she mumbles against Anya’s breast.

“I love you both so much. I hope you know that,” Clarke replies.

Anya reaches over and starts to scratch the other blonde’s head. “We know. We love you, too, Klark. And someday, we’ll make you our mate and you’ll bear our pups. Mine, of course, will be the cutest.”

Clarke giggles as Lexa bites the older woman’s breast. “You wish, old lady.”

They shift around until Clarke is cuddled in between them. Each warrior uses a hand to start to caress the sky girl. Clarke purrs, goosebumps covering her body at the gentle touches. Before long, Anya moves between the legs of the princess and Clarke is once more being driven up to the heights of heaven on earth.

And it is the second of several more times they all drive each other into that sweet surrender until the wee hours of the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke hasn’t been asleep long when her father’s watch starts to vibrate on the dresser. She reluctantly starts to ease herself out her alpha’s arms. Both women moan in protest. She smiles and kisses their foreheads.

“Sleep, my loves. I need to get up,” she whispers.

“Why?” Lexa grunts.

“I promised my mother I’d help her in the hospital this morning. Jackson tried that brew Luna brought and loved it so much he went back for seconds. And thirds. We’re pretty sure he’ll still be drunk at lunch time.”

The two warriors chuckle, knowing there are probably several of the Skaikru that will have fallen victim to the sweet yet potent drink. Clarke watches as they move closer to each other, Anya tucking her head under Lexa’s chin. In moments they are back to sleep. Tears well in Clarke’s eyes.

“I love you both so much,” she whispers.

She quickly dresses and steps to the bed. She kisses both women on the lips, taking a deep breath of their enticingly entwined scents.

“Love you,” she whispers once more.

In the main area, she opens a trunk and pulls out a bag she had packed the day before. She straps on her two daggers. She places a note on the table where her loves will find it when they eat breakfast. With the sun just starting to peek over the trees, she walks out of the tent.

“Wanheda? Why are you up?” one of the guards asks.

“I have to go help my mother at the Ark. Have a good day, Gunther.”

“Do you need an escort?” he asks. “I can wake someone.”

Clarke smiles and pats his arm. “No, I’m fine. I’ll stick to the path. Thanks.”

She walks along the path, breathing in the morning mist mixed with the unmistakable smell of sex. Lots and lots of sex. She chuckles. Warriors have to work out their aggressions somehow, she figures. As she makes the turn to start up the hill to the Ark, she pauses to try to figure out if anyone is in the area. When she is sure no one is there, she moves into the trees. She goes to a hollowed out tree and reaches in to pull out her sword, her pistol, and a bow and arrow. She looks back towards the Grounder camp and the Ark one last time.

“I bear it so you all don’t have to,” she whispers into the morning.

She turns once more and disappears into the woods, hoping to find the part of herself she lost so she can return to her friends and family whole once more. And to maybe quiet the hundreds of voices that accuse her of being a murderer in her dreams.

* * *

Lexa and Anya read their note twice over, stunned by what they are seeing. Before they can speak, they hear one of their guards shout and then Abby bursts into the tent. She, too, holds a note. They can see Clarke’s handwriting on it.

“She left you, too?” Abby confirms, though the devastated looks on the warriors faces answers that question for her.

Lexa roars and races out of the tent. “GET ME MY HORSE AND A SQUAD OF WARRIORS!”

Anya runs out and grabs her mate. “No, Leksa.”

Lexa shoves her away. “What do you mean ‘No’, General?” she sneers.

“I mean we need to let her go,” Anya says softly but firmly. “We’ve both seen her struggling. She needs to do this, Leksa. You know it.”

Lexa stares at her a moment then shoves her away. “Shop of.” She looks at Gunther. “Which way?”

The guard points to the path that winds around the camp and goes up to the Ark. A man runs up with Zeus and Lexa mounts up. With one last glare at her mate, she takes off down the path, 8 warriors on their own mounts behind her. Anya sighs and goes back into the tent. Abby sits on a chair, reading the note left for the two Grounders.

“It basically says the same thing mine does,” the doctor notes, offering hers to Anya.

Anya takes it and starts to read.

_Mom,_

_Things have been so crazy since I came to the ground. I went from missing you, to hating you, to loving you again. More than once I’ve longed for the days when I was a kid and you could just kiss all my hurts away. Unfortunately, that time is long gone. Seems like decades ago some days._

_I never imagined living down here on the ground. I never imagined becoming a leader in any place. And I never imagined murdering hundreds of people. But all that has come true. I don’t know who I am anymore. It’s a lot of change and a lot of pain that I haven’t had time to process. I can’t look myself in the mirror right now and I can’t handle the looks I am getting from everyone. Some people look at me like I am hero; others like I am a monster. I just feel like a stranger._

_I am going away for a little while. Maybe a week, maybe more. I have to deal with the demons in my mind and give the shadow of the mountain time to lift from our people. When I return, and I promise, Mom, I will return, I will do so with a better frame of mind ready to help our people survive in this new world._

_Please continue to work with Lexa and Anya and the coalition. They can help you learn how to live down here and you can help them improve their lives a little with our tech. We all need each other, Mom. And I think they will help you deal with my absence. I know it will hurt all 3 of you. Be there for them and they can be there for you. I love you, Mom. See you when I can be the daughter you can be proud of._

_Love,_   
_Clarke_

Anya smiles. “She told us to watch after you, too,” she mentions. “Guess she knew it was possible we’d be accusing each other of hiding her away first.”

Abby blushes. “If I hadn’t seen the note in your hands when I stormed in that is exactly what I would have done,” she admits.

“So I thought.” Anya sits down beside her. “You know, no omega has ever interested me. Not until Klark. I was...infatuated with her almost from our first meeting though I couldn’t even admit it to myself. Leksa was the same way about her. She is special to us, Abby. I promise you, should she see fit to return to us, to mate with us, she will be loved and cared for always.”

Abby smiles and takes one of Anya’s hands. “Thank you.”

The two sit talking about Clarke for four hours until Anya stiffens.

“Leksa is back,” she says.

Moments later, they are both blasted with furious alpha pheromones. Both women tremble as they stare at the near feral Lexa.

“She’s disappeared. Fucking tracked her to the river and then...then nothing! How the hell did she learn to do that?!” she glares at Anya.

Anya shrugs. “Don’t look at me! I didn’t teach her to use the water to hide her scent trail!”

Lexa grunts and grabs a jug of water. Abby stands and walks over to the stronger alpha. She lays a cautious hand on her shoulder.

“When Clarke was 3 she decided that she was too old to be walked to the nursery. I wasn’t sure she knew the way so I told her she’d be walked by me or her father and that was final. The next morning, I got up and she was gone. I panicked! Jake just chuckled and said we know where she is. Sure enough, we get to the nursery room and she is sitting outside of it with her backpack and teddy bear.” Abby grins. “I knew then what I still know now.”

Lexa slowly turns. “And what is that?”

Abby stares into sad green eyes. “When Clarke sets her mind to do something, she’s going to do it. She’s been proving it ever since in more situations than I could have ever imagined.”

Lexa sighs. “But we could help her...”

Abby shakes her head. “Not with this. We have to give her space and trust that she  _will_   come back to us eventually.”

Lexa nods. “I will hold on to that hope. Thank you, Chancellor.”

Abby lifts a loose lock of hair off Lexa’s face and tucks it behind her ear. “I told you, call me Abby.”

Lexa gives her a small smile. “Thank you...Abi.”

* * *

Clarke walks 2 miles upstream in the water, just the way Lincoln had mentioned being a good way to hide her scent. She hopes he is right. She exits and starts to make her way into the woods, looking for a good place to call home until her mind is healed.


End file.
